La fuerza mas poderosa
by Nagisa Valliere
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la ultima crisis, todo ahora esta en calma pero sera esto posible, nuestros niños elegidos ¿podrán vivir sin ninguna amenaza nueva al mundo o el digimundo? con una catástrofe cerca deberán utilizar la fuerza mas poderosa. Romance y acción, entren a leerlo y den sus opiniones acerca del destino de nuestros niños elegidos. TAKARI y muchas mas parejas
1. Verdaderos sentimientos

Los personajes de digimon no pertenecen solo la historia y los personajes que haya inventado, sin mas disfruten de la historia :) notas al final del capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 1

**Verdaderos sentimientos**

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde la última batalla con el enemigo, todo estaba en paz y armonía desde aquel día, no habían cambiado mucho las cosas desde entonces, quizá el hecho de que ahora podíamos ir al digimundo sin necesidad de que hubiera peligro en él, y también por el hecho de que ahora había más personas con su digimon, estábamos ya en 2° de secundaria nos encontrábamos en el mismo salón de nuevo Davis Kari y yo, mientras que Yolei un año más que nosotros, Codi dos menos y Ken igual año que nosotros, el se había transferido a nuestra escuela hace un año. Todos nos seguíamos viendo y siendo buenos amigos, con el pasar de los años nos habíamos vuelto todos mas unidos.

-Buenos días TK-habían interrumpido mis pensamientos y ahí frente a mi estaba...

-Buenos días Yolei ¿y Codi?-pregunte al notar que faltaba mi pequeño amigo, Yolei venía con el uniforme de la escuela el mismo que años atrás había portado Sora

-Se sentía mal, no vendrá-me miro triste por la noticia de que nuestro amigo estuviera enfermo

-Que mal, iré a verlo acabando la escuela

-Me parece bien, hay que ir -de camino a la escuela venía hablando con Yolei mientras que a lo lejos vimos a Davis y a Ken practicando futbol como siempre, entrando al instituto muchas chicas se quedaban viendo a Yolei

-¿Porque te ven tanto?

-Tal vez sea por ti

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunte curioso por su conclusión

-Porque eres muy popular en la escuela TK

-¡Oh vamos! Qué cosas dices

-De verdad más de medio instituto yo diría que está enamorada de ti, aunque eso podría ser un problema para ella-hablo en un susurro lo último, cosa que no pude entender muy bien

-¿Qué?

-Nada, me tengo que ir ¡adiós!-salió corriendo de mi lado y metiéndose en su salón

-Ah...si adiós-demasiado tarde no creí que me hubiera escuchado porque se había ido muy rápido, entre a mi salón y me senté en mi lugar de siempre, me quede pensando en lo que no le había entendido a Yolei

-Hola TK

-Hola Davis-mire a Davis quien tenía una sonrisa se veía cansado, por el pequeño juego de futbol a pesar del tiempo Davis amaba aun ese deporte, Davis también venia con el uniforme que también llegaron a portar nuestros amigos

-Y bien ¿qué tal todo?-pregunto animado me era raro verlo tan animado como lo estaba

-Bien, eso creo-Davis miro hacia atrás de mi con la mirada perdida

-Ah... ¿Davis?-pase mi mano enfrente de su cara para ver si me prestaba atención

-Hola TK-di un salto en mi lugar y mire a la persona que había llegado

-Ho...la Kari, no te había visto- la mire sorprendido ya que no esperaba verla tan cerca de mí, de un momento a otro, Kari también portaba aquel uniforme color verde

-Lo note, hola Davis

-Eh...hola Kari ¿como estas?

-Bien gracias ¿y tú?

-Bien ahora que estas… ¡digo! porque ya estamos todos

-Ah sí-Kari miro a Davis con una sonrisa al no entender su comentario, paso a tomar asiento junto a mí como era costumbre ya desde hace años, el maestro llego y nos tuvimos que sentar. Kari saco su libreta y escribió algo en ella me la paso y me la mostro:

-**Me dijeron que pasado mañana tendrán partido ¿es verdad?-**tome mi lapicero para poder contestarle

**-Así es, mañana tenemos el partido final del torneo-**le pase la libreta para que ver si tenía algo más que decirme

**-Mm…que bien bueno entonces ahí te veré porque iremos a apoyar**

**-Es verdad, estas en las porristas-**recordé que ella se había metido en dicho equipo primero por una calificación después se quedo porque le había gustado

**-Si, te daré ánimos así que tienes que ganar**

**-Estando ahí tu, ten por seguro que ganare-** de reojo vi como ella se sonrojo por lo que yo había escrito, no pude evitar hacer lo mismo mientras sentía la mirada de Davis, me veía demasiado enojado a pesar del paso del tiempo aun se enojaba por cómo nos llevábamos Kari y yo, pasaron las horas hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, salí al patio deprisa ya que si no haría una locura mi querido camarada

-¡TK!-salió de en medio de los arboles, volando frente a mi

-Patamon no grites

-Ya te estabas tardando-me miro con su típica mirada de impaciencia

-Acabo de salir, perdona

-Está bien ¿me trajiste comida? estoy hambriento-con sus patitas se empezó a tocar el estomago y me veía con cara de suplica

-Si, aquí tienes-le di el almuerzo que había preparado para esta mañana, ya estaba dispuesto a darle una mordida al mío hasta que sentí que alguien desde atrás me comenzó a mover de adelante hacia atrás rápidamente

-¡TK!

-¡Ah!-mire a la persona que me había espantado quien me veía con una gran sonrisa-Kari me espantaste

-Lo siento, no era mi intención-me dio una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y luego volteo a ver a mi camarada-Hola Patamon

-Hola Kari

-¿Qué haciendo?

-Apenas empezaremos a comer-de los arbustos salió Gatomon, y Patamon se quedo todo embobado al verla

-Hola Gatomon

-Hola Patamon, TK, Kari-con su tono serio nos miro y bajo la cabeza a modo de saludo

-¿Quieres comer algo?-le pregunte a Kari quien traía su almuerzo en la mano

-Está bien, gracias

-Bueno chicos empecemos, si no, se nos enfriara la comida-Kari se sentó frente a mi pasándole su parte del almuerzo a Gatomon

-Empecemos- en el momento que íbamos a empezar a comer Kari noto que muchas chicas veían hacia donde estábamos

-¡Ash!

-¿Que pasa Kari?- se veía molesta y veía a las demás chicas con una mirada fría, se me hizo extraño verla así, Kari raramente actuaba de esa forma

-Nada-contesto muy cortante por obvias razones no le creí eso

-En serio ¿qué tienes?

-Te dije que nada ¡come ya!-su tono molesto me sorprendió mas, no tenia ella razón de responderme de esa manera

-Está bien tampoco me regañes pareces mi mama-lo dije en modo de broma y le sonreí

-¡Takeru Takaishi de verdad me haces enojar!-Kari se levanto y salió corriendo enojada, me quede ahí sentado sin entender porque se había ido de esa manera

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No lo sé pero iré a verla-Gatomon se paro y se fue en la misma dirección por la que se había ido Kari

-De verdad, no entiendo a las mujeres Patamon

-Ni yo-mire a Patamon y seguimos comiendo

* * *

Después de salir corriendo me senté en un árbol enojada a veces no entendía el por qué de esas reacciones y en ese momento recordé una plática con Yolei

Flashback

-_Kari te puedo preguntar algo_

_-Sí ¿qué paso?_

_-Dime ¿TK y tu se llevan desde hace mucho tiempo?_

_-Si-la mire con duda era algo que ella sabía muy bien_

_-Bueno dime ¿de qué forma lo ves?_

_-¿Como de qué forma?-se me quedo viendo en espera de una respuesta-es mi mejor amigo-conteste lo que era obvio_

_-¿Solamente eso?_

_-Ps si-no entendía a donde quería llegar preguntando esas cosas_

_-Aun no te has dado cuenta-hablo en un tono de decepción cosa que comprendí menos_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Dime ¿te sientes feliz de ver a TK? ¿Le extrañas cuando pasa tiempo y no lo ves?_

_-Si-era obvio eso era mi mejor amigo, era normal sentirme así ¿no?_

_-Kari ¿tu corazón late al verlo?_

_-Yo...no entiendo a que quieres llegar_

-_Despistada-Yolei se empezó a reír_

_-A que te refieres-me empecé a molestar del porque sus preguntas extrañas, sin que llegara a un punto exacto_

_-Kari te gusta TK-me sonroje pude sentirlo_

_-¡¿De qué hablas?!-pregunte alarmada-claro que no ¡él es mi mejor amigo!_

_-Pero si te has puesto roja-empezó a decirme en broma_

_-Por la locura que acabas de decir-me excuse del porque ese sonrojamiento extraño_

_-Oh vamos Kari piénsalo detenidamente ¿quieres? y después me dices tú respuesta_

_-Que estas...-pero me interrumpió antes de acabar la frase_

_-Solo piénsalo-y se fue a su salón dejándome ahí sola en el patio de la escuela _

Fin del flashback

Ese día Yolei me había dicho eso y yo al recordarlo estaba totalmente roja pero ahora lo razonaba con calma, siempre que notaba que una chica veía a TK me enojaba esto eran ¿celos? pero si fuera eso quiere decir que yo...

-¡Kari!-gritaron a mi espalda y mire hacia atrás encontrando a mi camarada que me veía preocupada

-Gatomon

-¿Que pasa porque te fuiste así? estábamos muy preocupados

-Lo siento Gatomon-mire hacia el piso avergonzada por mi anterior comportamiento

-Está bien pero ¿qué paso?-no la mire en ningún momento pero escuchaba atenta su tono de preocupación, al recordar lo anterior no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Ah…nada

-Am bien te creeré-la voltee a ver y le sonreí, dio la campanada de inicio a clases-Bueno me iré te veo en la salida

-Si-me despedí y me adentre en el edificio para ir hacia mi salón

* * *

Yo estaba en el salón cuando apareció Kari por la puerta, estaba preocupado porque se había enojado así, yo no lo entendía, tenía que preguntarle

-Kari-al escuchar que la llamaba me miro y pude descifrar vergüenza en sus facciones de la cara

-Ah…hola TK perdona por lo de hace rato

-No te preocupes pero me puedes decir ¿qué paso?

-Nada, cosas mías-dejo de mirarme y supongo empecé a ver mal, porque creo haber visto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-De acuerdo-no me quedaba conforme pero si no me quería decir lo entendía, será en otro momento, las clases acabaron y yo tenía que ir a mi casa para después venir en la tarde a practicar

-TK ¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa

-Ah ya veo-hablo en un tono triste que me hizo sentir una punzada en mi pecho

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-ahora si estaba seguro que si se había sonrojado aunque sea un poco

-No, déjalo, hoy no voy para allá, voy a otro lado

-Está bien, te veo luego

-Si, adiós-me despedí de ella y partí hacia mi casa para prepararme para el entrenamiento.

* * *

Vi como TK se iba perdiendo a lo lejos no pude menos que sonrojarme al preguntarme si quería que me fuera a dejar era muy tentadora su proposición pero había quedado de ver a Yolei en la salida, ahora la estaba esperando

-Hola perdona por tardar estaba viendo lo de un trabajo-venia respirando agitadamente por la carrera que ah de haber hecho para venirme a alcanzar

-No te preocupes, no tiene mucho que salí

-Bueno vamos a mi casa-me miro con una sonrisa ya después que su respiración se había regulado

-Ah mejor mm vamos al parque-me puse algo nerviosa ya que quería un poco de privacidad para hablar con ella de este tema, cosa que mi amiga noto

-Está…bien-caminamos hacia el parque en silencio total, mientras yo venía pensando, ¿Cómo decirle así como si nada lo que creía que me pasaba?

-¿Y bien?

-¿Eh?- interrumpió mis pensamientos y di un brinco, mire el lugar ya habíamos llegado al parque

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-note su tono de demanda por no saber que me estaba pasando

-Ah Ps…-sentí como empezaba a sonrojarme-eh pensado lo que hablamos esa vez, acerca de ya sabes quien

-Entiendo ¿y?-de inmediato cambio su tono demandante a uno alegre

-Tienes razón…el…me gusta-sentí como me sonrojaba mas y mas al admitirlo en voz alta

-¡Lo dices en serio! ¡Aleluya!-comenzó a dar brincos en su lugar toda emocionada

-Yolei por favor no te pongas así-me sentí nerviosa al ver como las pocas personas que estaban ahí nos miraban raro

-Kari estas más roja ¡que un tomate!

-Basta deja de molestarme, por eso no quería decirte-la mire molesta, porque era verdad sabia que empezaría a molestar en cuanto le dijera esto

-Perdóname ¿quieres?-me sonrió en modo de disculpa y le devolví la sonrisa

-Está bien, pero no puedes decirle nada a nadie

-Te lo prometo ¿Que harás?-pregunto curiosa con los ojos brillándole por la emoción

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ahora que te has dado cuenta ¿le dirás?

-Yo… ¡no! ¡Claro que no! tal vez el ni sienta lo mismo y perderé a mi mejor amigo-hable angustiada solo de pensarlo sentía un vacio enorme en mi

-Vamos el que no arriesga no gana

-Pero….

-Animo Kari estoy segura que a TK también le gustas

-¿Tú crees?-sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago solo de pensar eso, feliz, nerviosa, no sabía cómo describir eso

-Si, lo sé, confía en mí

-Está bien lo pensare

-Eso es todo-así nos quedamos un buen rato platicando

* * *

Mientras tanto en la escuela precisamente en las canchas de basquetbol

-¡Takaishi concéntrate! ¿Qué pasa?-El entrenador me gritaba desde las bancas

-Perdón-eh estado muy distraído, no doy ni una, tal vez sea porque no eh dejado de pensar en ella….

-Bueno es todo se ah acabado el entrenamiento nos vemos mañana y Takaishi no estés en la luna para la otra-todos paramos de correr y miramos al entrenador que se encontraba serio

-Si, entrenador-di la vuelta para ir a los vestidores a cambiarme

-¡TK! ¿Qué pasa? estabas muy distraído-y ahí estaba mi camarada viéndome interrogante

-Si yo….

-No es normal en ti a menos que pienses en algo o alguien-Patamon se me quedo viendo con picardía

-Para nada Patamon, solo estoy cansado es todo, bueno me voy a cambiar espérame afuera-empecé a hablar muy rápido, no entendía por qué razón me había puesto nervioso por la broma de Patamon, una vez ya adentro de los vestidores, me cambie rápido para salir, pero antes me quede pensando en su broma, se podría decir que le atino si pensaba en alguien pero ¿Por qué? No entendía nada

-Listo vámonos-le dije a mi camarada una vez que ya estaba afuera con el

-Si andando-comenzamos a caminar hasta que recordé algo y me quede parado en mi lugar

-Oye vamos a ver a Codi estaba enfermo

-Está bien, también quiero ver a Armadillomon tengo que decirle que descubrí un nuevo truco para el resident evil 5

-Ahí Patamon tú y tus juegos-reanudamos la marcha pero ahora hacia casa de Codi quien vivía unos pisos arriba del departamento donde vivía con mi mama, después de un rato llegamos a su casa, toque su puerta y la que me recibió fue su mama

-Buenas tardes Tk

-Hola señora ¿Cómo está Codi?

-Aun sigue en cama, pasa esta con Armadillomon- se hizo a un lado para que pasara y me encamine al cuarto de Codi

-Con su permiso-llegamos a la habitación y ahí está Codi totalmente dormido, se le veía muy cansado

-¡Armadillomon!- Patamon brinco de mi cabeza para saludarlo

-Patamon guarda silencio, no queremos despertar a Codi-lo regañe por su impudencia

-Lo siento

-Patamon, Tk que gusto verlos-Armadillomon mostro una gran sonrisa

-Hola Armadillomon ¿Cómo sigue Codi?-nos acercamos a donde se encontraba dormido y nos sentamos en el piso

-Hace un rato tenía fiebre pero ya se le bajo y solo se ha quedado dormido

-Que bueno, por favor cuida de el

-Sabes que si-sabía que podía confiar en el ya que tenía en cuenta el aprecio que tenia por su camarada

-Bueno me voy porque tengo que llegar a hacer mis deberes

-Tk ya tan pronto ¿Por qué?-Patamon me veía con sus ojos suplicantes para poder quedarse más tiempo

-Si quieres puedes quedarte un rato a jugar con armadillomon, solo no llegues muy tarde

-Lo prometo, gracias TK

-De nada Patamon solo no hagan ruido y despierten a Codi-ambos asintieron, salí de de su habitación, me despedí de su familia y después llegue a mi casa salude a mi mama y me fui a mi cuarto hice mi tarea, termine acostado en mi cama, pensando en porque de todas las personas no podía dejar de pensar en ella en aquellos ojos cafés tan llenos de vida, de luz…..y en ese momento recordé, ella ira al partido a apoyarme eso me lo dijo, así que debo poner todo el empeño. Empecé a sentir mis parpados muy pesados hasta que me quede dormido

* * *

-Kari despierta-sentí como me sacudían y me tape la cabeza con mi almohada

-Ya voy 5 minutos más

-Se te va a hacer tarde levántate-Gatomon no cesaba de sacudirme para que me levantara

-Está bien-resignada me levante con mucho trabajo, me arregle y fui a desayunar, me despedí de mi mama y me encamine con Tai, Gatomon y Agumon, era lo mismo de todos los días. Tai me dejo en el instituto y se fue junto con Agumon a la preparatoria la cual no estaba muy lejos, Gatomon se escondió en los arboles

-¡Kari!-voltee a quien me había llamado

-Hola Davis

-Te vi que llegaste, buenos días ¿como estas?

-Bien ¿y tú?-Davis la mayoría de las veces esperaba por mí para entrar conmigo, excepto cuando se ponía a jugar futbol con ken, llegamos al salón y ahí estaba TK Takaishi aquel que hizo que mi corazón latiera como loco, fui directo hacia mi lugar

-Buenos días Kari-me saludo con una sonrisa que hizo acelerar más a mi pobre corazón

-Bu…bu….buenos días Tk-empecé a tartamudear por los nervios

-¿Te sientes bien?-me miro extrañado por mi comportamiento

-Claro- me senté y me recosté sobre la mesa ya que me había puesta toda roja y no quería que me viera, dieron el toque de inicio de clases y entro el profesor

-Bueno jóvenes hoy empezara con nosotros este curso una nueva compañera, por favor entra y preséntate-entro una chica de cabello negro y largo, ojos azules, de mi misma altura, era de piel blanca, era muy bonita, nos dio una enorme sonrisa

-Hola mi nombre es Ryou Black será un gusto estar aquí, espero nos llevemos bien-todos se quedaron embobados al verla, pero para mi agrado Tk era la única excepción, no pude evitar sonreír, cuando ella iba pasando no le quitaba la vista a Tk y eso me hizo enfadar, pasaron las clases y con ella la hora del almuerzo. Todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el salón no lo dejaba de mirar

-Bueno es hora de irnos-Tk agarro sus cosas y me volteo a ver

-Si-hable en un tono ausente debido a mi enojo por la chica nueva

-Kari ¿pasa algo? te noto extraña

-No es nada-me pare de mi lugar e intente disimular que estaba bien, le regale una sonrisa que él me correspondió

-Está bien, vámonos-comenzamos a caminar fuera del salón para llegar hasta la entrada de la escuela

-¿Hoy iras a entrenar?-no pude evitar preguntarle eso, ya que sabía que dentro de poco tendríamos que separarnos

-Si, ya que el partido es mañana

-Es verdad, yo ya entrene hace un rato-me estaba dando la vuelta hacia la salida, cuando su mano sostuvo mi hombro

-Kari…-lo voltee a ver sorprendida y nerviosa mientras el miraba al piso

-¿Si Tk?-intentaba controlar mi corazón acelerado temiendo que el escuchara el insistente palpitar

-Dime ¿quieres venir al entrenamiento conmigo? ya después si quieres podemos ir por un helado-me miro a los ojos y en los cuales había un cierto brillo que no supe adivinar pero que me puso nerviosa

-Cl…claro que si Tk

-¿De verdad?-se le podía notar que estaba muy contento ya que el brillo de sus ojos se hizo más notorio

-Si, sabes que me la paso muy bien contigo-él se sonrojo y yo no me quede atrás

-Está bien ¿te paso a recoger a tu casa?

-Si-estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no hiperventilarme

-Bueno vamos, si no se hará más tarde- íbamos saliendo cuando alguien se puso frente a nosotros

-Hola eres Tk Takaishi ¿cierto?-y ahí estaba aquella chica de cabello negro, Ryou

-Ah sí ¿necesitabas algo?

-El profesor me dijo que eres uno de los mejores alumnos y quería ver si podías prestarme tus libretas para ponerme al corriente

-Claro espérame-en el momento que Tk sacaba sus libretas vi como esa tal Ryou me veía como si me quisiera matar, ya después Tk le dio sus libretas y ella le sonrió

-Gracias-se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí como me tense y él se quedo petrificado, se sonrojo un poco, al haber notado su sonrojo, me enoje y ya me iba molesta hacia la salida de la escuela, cuando Tk reacciono y me detuvo tomando mi mano

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas?

-Tal vez andes muy ocupado pensando en la nueva-no pude evitar decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente y con un tono demasiado molesto

-¿Qué?-hablo sorprendido y luego se repuso- ¡Claro que no!

-Ah seguro-hable de forma sarcástica-y eso se noto ahorita

-Oh vamos kari no te pongas así, sabes que no es el caso

-Claro lo que digas-me solté de él y deje de mirarlo

-¿No me crees?

-La verdad no-No deseaba verlo me sentía en verdad enojada por su reacción, claro debía de ser yo muy tonta al pensar que el no caería en los encantos de esa chica

-Kari claro que no-se puso delante de mí y me vio directamente con aquellos ojos azules traspasando mis ojos cafés-¿me crees?-claro no podía dudar de esa sinceridad en su mirada

-Está bien-dije resignada el sonrió y le correspondí

-Bueno, te voy a dejar a tu casa

-Si quieres-me sonroje al oír esto era raro cuando me iba a dejar ya que siempre se quedaba por los entrenamientos pero como ya los habían cambiado para más tarde lo podía ver un poco mas, eso me ponía feliz.

* * *

Íbamos camino a casa de kari y yo iba pensando en lo que había hecho Ryou, me sorprendió demasiado nadie había hecho algo así de atrevido y apenas nos acabamos de conocer, también casi no pude evitar quererme reír al ver como kari se enojaba ¿será que esta celosa?...No creo porque si fuera eso ella…no o ¿sí?

-Llegamos Tk-me saco de mis ensoñaciones y mire hacia el frente ahí estaba la entrada de su casa

-Oh es verdad

-Ven pasa

-Pero….

-Vamos-tomo de mi mano y me empujo adentro, ahí estaba su mama haciendo la comida

-Buenas tardes-salude con una sonrisa a su mama

-Oh Tk buenas tardes que gusto verte, hace tiempo que no venias

-Si es por los entrenamientos

-Algo me había comentado kari, por favor siéntate

-Gracias-ahí estaba yo sentado en el sofá mientras kari me había traído un vaso con agua me sentía muy nervioso pero ¿Por qué? Siempre había venido a casa de los Kamiya y jamás me había sentido así

-Es hora de irme-me levante del sofá y le di el vaso a Kari

-¿Qué? ¿No te vas a quedar a comer?

-No, sería una molestia

-Para nada Tk

-Deberás si quieres quedarte sabes que no hay problema- voltee a ver a la mama de Kari quien me sonreía

-Pero mi mama-

-Le puedes llamar si gustas-voltee a ver a kari y sus ojos brillaban quería que me quedara y como se le puede decir no a ella, que es tan linda…. ¡pero que estoy pensando!

-Está bien-kari me paso el teléfono se le notaba feliz, claro que yo también lo estaba, hable con mi mama y no hubo problema pasaron unos minutos y llego Tai me saludo y nos sentamos en la mesa la comida estaba muy rica, acabando me dispuse a retirarme ya que tenía que alistar mis cosas para el entrenamiento.

-En un rato paso por ti

-Si, te veo en un rato ya que no queremos que el capitán del equipo llegue tarde-ella me sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara ¿Qué era esta sensación?

-Ah…si te veo en un rato-sentí como estaba rojo partí a correr para llegar a mi casa

* * *

Vi como se perdía de mi vista ¿porque se había sonrojado? eso no es normal en el, me metí corriendo a mi cuarto para arreglarme ya que me quería ver bien para Tk

-Kari ¿Qué haces?-Gatomon entro por la ventana de mi cuarto

-Gatomon, me arreglo porque iré al entrenamiento de Tk

-De verdad ¿puedo ir?-me hablo entusiasmada

-Claro-me voltee a verla con picardía-¿será que acaso quieres ver a Patamon?

-¡Que! No digas tonterías-mi amiga digimon se sonrojo notoriamente

-¡Si te has puesto roja!

-¡Basta Kari!-se había dado la vuelta y me dejo ahí, no pude evitar reírme, sabía que mi mejor amiga estaba enamorada del camarada de Tk pero ella simplemente no lo aceptaba, pasada una hora tocaron el timbre y mi hermano se asomo a mi cuarto

-Kari, Tk te está esperando

-Si voy-llegue al recibidor y ahí estaba el con su mochila en la espalda, venia vestido con playera verde en medio de esta tenía una franja gruesa larga, un pantalón azul de mezclilla, con tenis azules y su característico sombrero en la cabeza, se veía muy guapo, Patamon venia sobre su cabeza-hola Tk

-Hola Kari ¿lista?

-Si, vámonos Gatomon-ella se acerco y la cargue en mis brazos, así empezamos a caminar juntos hacia el campo de basquetbol, después de un rato Patamon y Gatomon iban delante de nosotros riendo hasta que llegamos a las canchas

-Me voy a cambiar, no tardo

-Aquí espero-me había sentado en las gradas para observar, Gatomon y Patamon estaban a mi lado, todos los jugadores me voltearon a ver ¿acaso tenía algo en mi cara? En ese momento salió Tk con su uniforme, consistía en una playera blanca con azul en las orillas, al frente tenia estampado el nombre del equipo con su número que era el 1, unos shorts color

-Vaya, ya llego el capitán-dijo uno de sus compañeros

-Si, justo a tiempo-otro también hablo haciendo ojos al cielo

-Perdón, se me hizo un poco tarde

-Si, ya vimos

-Y también el porqué-todos me voltearon a ver una vez mas, Tk se sonrojo

-Bueno vamos que ya mañana es la final-empezaron a jugar Tk fallaba algunas veces pero era raro en el siempre que lo veía jugaba estupendamente pero ahora lo notaba distraído

-Capitán ¿qué pasa? ¿Otra vez distraído?-otra vez el mismo chico que lo había molestado cuando Tk llego

-Si, ¿acaso lo ponen nervioso?

-¡Ya basta jueguen!-grito incomodo

-Takaishi concéntrate y deja de pensar en tu novia-grito el entrenador pero lo que llamo mi atención fue que…Tk…tenía… ¿¡novia!? Esto hace que casi derrame una lagrima, quería correr de este lugar pero antes que hiciera algo el entrenador hablo de nuevo-todavía que te viene a ver no das tu mejor esfuerzo-un momento…piensan que yo….

-¡Que!-Tk grito sorprendido por distraerse el piso mal y cayo

-¡Tk!-salí corriendo a donde estaban todos intentando ayudar a Tk-¿estás bien?

-S…Si…yo estoy bien-se intento incorporar

-Vamos capitán deja de andar en las nubes y concéntrate

-Sabemos que te pone feliz que este tu novia, pero ten cuidado-de nuevo esos dos chicos molestándolo aunque me hacia poner nerviosa que hablaran de mi y pensaran que yo era…

-¿De qué hablan? Yo...yo...-el estaba más que rojo lo que le seguía de eso

-Soy solo amiga de Tk-intente aclarar el malentendido aunque sentía mis mejillas arder

-¿De verdad?

-Pero el capitán se ha puesto rojo

-Aparte nunca trae a nadie a los entrenamientos y menos a una chica tan linda-aquel chico me miro con picardía, era uno de los que lo molestaban desde que llego y viéndolo bien si no me equivocaba se llamaba Ronald y era uno de los mejores amigos de Tk, el era de la estatura de el, con el cabello negro, ojos café claro, su piel era de la misma tonalidad que Davis.

-¡Ya cállense! Sigamos con el entrenamiento-Tk se puso en medio y camino hacia la cancha de nuevo, todos lo siguieron

-Uy el capitán se enojo-yo me fui a sentar una vez más, Gatomon y Patamon no dejaban de burlarse de mi

-Vamos a hacer tiros libres, Takaishi tu primero-hablo el entrenador y le paso el balón

-De acuerdo

-Si quieres para que no te cueste tanto dedícalo a alguien-a él casi se le cae el balón cuando le dijeron eso-a tu "amiga" si quieres capitán-Hablo su amigo Ronald en tono de burla

-Guarden silencio de por si Takaishi anda muy desconcentrado-el entrenador volteo hacia donde yo estaba y se empezó a reír solo oí algo parecido que se entendía como "niños". Tk se quedo ahí parado serio y volteo hacia donde estaba, al verme se sonrojo, el tiro y encesto, siguieron así hasta que el entrenamiento acabo.

-Bueno chicos mañana es la final así que échenle ganas

-Si entrenador-dijeron todos al unisonó y aquel chico Ronald miro a Tk

-Capitán mañana cero distracciones por favor

-Muy gracioso, estaré al 100 ya verás-así se fueron a cambiar mientras yo lo esperaba cerca de la puerta Gatomon y Patamon se habían ido a jugar, en eso oí unas voces detrás de la puerta de las canchas

-Vamos Tk preséntame a tu amiga

-Cállate Ronald ni de loco

-¿Por qué? No, es tu novia

-Porque no, así que ya adiós, nos vemos mañana-hablo en tono molesto se notaba enseguida salieron de las canchas y Ronald junto con otro chico se adelanto a Tk

-De acuerdo capitán pero ¡no te pongas celoso!-Grito Ronald a todo pulmón y salió corriendo de ahí

-¡Que!-el los miro molesto y rojo, después noto mi presencia, no sé si él estaba más o igual de rojo que yo-Yo…lo siento por hacerte esperar-hablo nervioso y conteste de igual manera

-N…No te preocupes

-Perdona por las molestias Kari

-Am bueno yo….-no sabía que decir aparte que me hacia feliz el que pensaran que salía con Tk

-¿Gatomon y Patamon?-intento desviar el tema buscando a nuestros amigos

-Ellos están haya jugando-señale frente a nosotros, nos quedamos mirándolos como jugaban y se reían divertidos

-Esos dos hacen buena pareja-dijo de pronto con una sonrisa

-Jajaja es verdad-a mí y a Tk siempre nos había gustado la idea de que ellos fueran pareja, aunque los dejamos de molestar con eso cuando nos dijeron que nos hiciéramos pareja nosotros primero

-Bueno te llevare a tu casa, ya que es tarde para ir por el helado, iremos mañana

-Por mi está bien, Gatomon, Patamon hora de irnos

-Si, vamos-se acercaron a nosotros y así nos fuimos caminando los cuatro parecíamos un familia no pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar en eso

-¿Qué pasa kari?-el se me quedo viendo raro por mi repentino sonrojo

-¿Qué? No nada-intente hablar lo más calmada posible

-Está bien-llegamos a la entrada de mi casa y ahí nos quedamos parados, yo no quería que se fuera-bueno…mmm…adiós kari

-Ah sí…adiós-no pude evitar sentir tristeza al saber que se había acabado mi tiempo con el

-Te veré mañana-él se veía igual de triste por irse

-Descansa Tk

-Igual kari-cuando me iba a dar la vuelta, Tk tomo de mi mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla, quede totalmente sorprendida

-Hasta mañana, Patamon vámonos-dicho esto partió a correr se le veía rojo, también a Patamon, al entrar a mi casa parecía zombi y no dejaba de tocarme la mejilla con mi mano

-Kari ¿te sientes bien?-frente a mi estaba Tai, y me veía inspeccionándome para ver mi estado

-De maravilla-me acerca a él y lo abrace con mucha fuerza estaba realmente contenta

-¿Segura estas bien?

-Si, me voy porque tengo que hablar por teléfono adiós-me encerré en mi cuarto con Gatomon antes que me preguntara otra cosa, ya en mi cuarto le hable de inmediato a Yolei para decirle lo que había pasado.

* * *

Pero qué rayos hice sin pensarlo ya le había dado un beso a Kari en la mejilla, ¡que me dio! desde que llegamos a casa Patamon no dejaba de molestarme por eso pero últimamente que tengo, mi comportamiento es distinto, mi sentir es de una forma que no entendía será acaso que yo….

-Un besito uhh le diste un beso-y ahí estaba de nuevo molestándome

-¡Patamon basta!-con su burla solo me hacia poner mas y mas rojo pero no exactamente de enojo

-¡Tk estas rojo!

-¡Patamon!-le dije ahora si molesto y lo mire de mala manera

-Tk no me veas así parece que me quieres matar ¿Tk?-me miro espantado y dando pasos hacia atrás

-Bueno es hora de dormir -me recosté en la cama y le di la espalda

-De acuerdo…oye Tk mañana…mmm-por su tono lo voltee a ver, para ver que le pasaba a mi amigo

-¿Si Patamon?

-Podemos darle una sorpresa a las chicas-dijo emocionado esperando por mi respuesta

-¿Como que se te ocurre?

-Esto….-se acerco a mí y me empezó a decir su plan

-Me parece estupendo

-Y así le darás muchos besos a kari-después que ya me había calmado me volvía a poner rojo

-¡Patamon basta ya!

-Te has puesto rojo de nuevo

-Mira que tú quieres ver a Gatomon-le regrese su broma esperando por su reacción

-¡Que! ¡Ya a dormir!-ahora él se había puesto rojo

-Ah verdad-así habíamos estado peleando toda la noche hasta que nos quedamos totalmente dormidos, hasta la mañana siguiente

-Listo vámonos, si no se nos hará tarde

-De acuerdo vámonos-nos encaminamos velozmente hacia aquel lugar

* * *

Como siempre Kari no despertaba y a mí y a Tai nos tocaba esa ardua labor, claro que ayer se durmió muy tarde por estar hablando con Yolei acerca de cómo se había comportado Tk con ella, estaba más que contenta, aunque ambos tanto Tk como Patamon se habían puesto raros ya que ayer Patamon se despidió de mi con un beso en mi mejilla y había corrido igual que Tk

-Buenos días Gatomon, estas roja ¡uy en quien piensas!-di un salto por la sorpresa y voltee a ver a mi amiga

-¡Que! ¡En nadie! Wow despertaste sola que milagro

-Graciosa me iré a arreglar

-Claro-se dirigió hacia su armario buscando su uniforme para cambiarse

-Oye ¿y mi hermano?-asomo su cabeza para mirarme interrogante

-Se fue temprano, tenia entrenamiento y tu mama y papa se fueron a trabajar-solo asintió con la cabeza y se siguió cambiando

* * *

Claro que había despertado temprano, quería llegar temprano al instituto para ver a Tk, estaba muy contenta por lo que me había dicho Yolei ayer, su comportamiento era buena señal tal vez si le guste, pero él no me decía nada, acaso ¿soy yo la que debe decirle? ¡No que locura! oí el timbre y me dirigí a la puerta pero quede totalmente sorprendida al ver a esa persona

-Hola Kari buenos di….-cerré la puerta antes que terminara la frase

-¿Qué haces? Le cerraste la puerta a Tk-me dijo Gatomon sorprendida por mi comportamiento

-¿Qué? Ahí no puede ser-y la abrí de nuevo Tk estaba desconcertado

-Si no me quieres ver, solo dime

-Perdón yo…pasa por favor-me sentía nerviosa ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

-Hola Gatomon-saludo un alegre Patamon a mi amiga

-Hola Patamon-vi como Gatomon enrojecía ¿Qué pasa con mi mejor amiga? Ya lo averiguare más tarde mientras, quería saber algo

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

-Vine por ti, para que nos fuéramos a la escuela juntos-sentí como mi corazón se acelero-pero si te causo alguna molestia

-No para nada, solo deja voy por mis cosas-me metí rápido a mi cuarto por la mochila y después me vi al espejo tenia rojas mis mejillas y mis ojos brillaban demasiado, como nunca había visto, salí al recibidor y ahí estaba Tk sentado viendo la televisión-estoy lista

-Muy bien entonces vamos al instituto-apago la televisión y abrió la puerta-las damas primero

-Gracias-el era un caballero, tan atento, cerré mi casa y nos encaminamos al instituto, Gatomon y Patamon se metieron entre los arbustos, íbamos entrando al instituto cuando todas la chicas veían embobadas a Tk, me puse realmente celosa pero Tk solo se fijaba en mi en nadie más, eso me puso muy alegre llegamos al salón y casi se la caen los ojos a Davis al vernos entrar juntos

-Pero… ¡de que se trata esto! ¿Porque vienen juntos?

-Hola Davis-Tk saludo como si nada estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento impulsivo de Davis

-¡Dime Tk!-se veía realmente molesto cosa que me molesto a mi

-No es de tu incumbencia, Davis-hable en tono mordaz

-Pero Kari….-vi hacia la entrada, llego aquella de cabello negro, quien fue directamente con Tk

-Hola Tk, aquí tienes tus libretas me sirvieron de mucho, gracias

-No hay de qué, que bueno que te sirvieron-esto me hizo enojar se veía claramente como le estaban coqueteando a mi Tk ¿mi?... Si, ¡Mi Tk!

-Debemos sentarnos la clase empezara-hable molesta haciendo que la otra me mirara enojada

-Tienes razón-pasaron las horas y después de la hora del almuerzo se suspendieron clases por la final, yo me fui a poner mi traje de porrista, era una playera blanca con franjas azules en medio, la falda era tableada de color azul rey el mismo color que el del equipo de basquetbol, en las orillas tenia blanco, mis pampones también azules para que combinaran con el atuendo, ya estábamos listas para apoyar al equipo de Tk, empezamos con las porras y llego el equipo contrincante, ahí en las gradas estaban todos Sora, Izzy, Matt, Yolei, Ken, Davis, y Codi quien ya se había recuperado junto con nuestros digimons, en eso entro el equipo de Tk encabezado por el ya que era el capitán.

-¡Vamos Tk!-grito un Matt extremadamente orgulloso de su pequeño hermano

-¡Tú puedes con ellos!-se oía claro el grito de Codi

-¡Animo Tk!-esas eran Sora y Yolei que gritaban a todo pulmón

Todos lo apoyaban en las gradas alguien en particular llamo mi atención con un letrero que decía: ¡TK ERES EL MEJOR!, genial pero era Ryou que le pasa a ella, mostrarse tan afectuosa con Tk, El volteo al ver el cartel y la saludo, vaya que eso me molesto y todos nuestros amigos se dieron cuenta hasta nuestros digimons, Tk antes de empezar el partido empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien hacia donde estábamos las porristas, me vio, me saludo y sonrió de manera encantadora, me sonroje al saludarlo, empezó el partido pasando el tiempo había llegado a la mitad, se encontraban en empate, empezamos con las porras y el equipó estaba reunido

-Capitán ¿Qué hacemos?-ese era Ronald

-Tenemos que meter el 110% de nosotros tenemos que ganar es por esto que hemos entrenado-todos se veían motivados gracias a Tk

-¡Muy bien Takaishi! ¡Equipo a ganar!

-Si entrenador-pero antes que volvieran al campo Tk corrió hacia donde estábamos y se paro enfrente de mí

-Capitán no deberías estar con tu equipo-le dije en tono de broma

-Sí, pero antes quería decirte algo-se veía algo nervioso

-¿Qué pasa?-sentí como mi corazón latía con violencia y como todos nos veían

-Bueno-se puso rojo de repente-quería decirte que las canastas que llegue a anotar te las dedico a ti Kari-me puse roja al oír esto

-Gr….Gracias se que ganaras este partido

-Sí y lo hare porque estás aquí para apoyarme-me tomo de las manos y me apretó fuerte, yo sin tener control de mis movimientos le di un beso en la mejilla, él se puso rojo al igual que yo, mi corazón taladraba a mis oídos con sus palpitaciones

-¡Takaishi es hora! deja a tu novia por unos minutos y ven-le grito el entrenador desde el otro lado de la cancha

-Ya voy….-se acerco al entrenador y lo miro incomodo-y no es mi….novia

-Claro, claro-empezó la segunda mitad iban bien Tk cuando metía canastas me volteaba a ver yo me sentía muy contenta, hasta que ya quedaban pocos minutos era la canasta definitiva….

* * *

Era la última oportunidad para meter canasta la que haría que perdiéramos o ganáramos claro que la metería, ya que solo pensaba en una persona aquella que me inspiraba, pero aun no entendía ¿porque esa sensación? ¿Por qué de la nada decidí dedicarle esto a ella? ¡Porque es mi mejor amiga!...me conteste seguro, el último minuto y….

-¡CANASTA! La escuela Elemental de Odaiba gana-todos empezaron a aplaudir y me levantaron

-¡Bien hecho capitán!

-¡Sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo!-Ronald mi amigo me miraba con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Muy bien Takaishi!-me felicito el entrenador, todos estaban ahí, cuando voltee estaban mis amigos pero quería ver a una persona en especial pero no la encontraba

-Vamos bajen al capitán de seguro quiere ir a ver a su novia-y de nuevo mi amigo Ronald molestando

-Ronald te dije que-pero me vi interrumpido

-¡Tk!-y ahí estaba Kari me bajaron y la fui a ver-¡Felicidades ganaron!

-¡Si, lo hicimos!

-Me da tanto gusto ¡te felicito capitán!-me dio un abrazo al cual correspondí se separo y me dio una radiante sonrisa que me hizo sentir nervioso

-Todo fue gracias a ti que me estuviste apoyando

-No fue nada-ella se había sonrojado se veía realmente linda

-Muy bien hecho hermano

-Matt llegaste-Matt me dio un fuerte abrazo

-Obviamente, no me iba a perder la final por cierto Tai te daba sus mejores deseos, le toco quedarse en la escuela

-Gracias-todos mis amigos se acercaron a felicitarme festejamos y todo, ya me había cambiado, había alguien esperándome

-Hola Tk felicidades

-Gracias Ryou

-Toma es para ti-extendió su mano tenia un chocolate en esta

-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado

-No es molestia, bueno me voy-se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla me sorprendió de nuevo, se fue del lugar, comencé a caminar y ahí doblando la esquina estaba Kari

-De nuevo ¡felicidades! oye tenemos que celebrar

-Es verdad

-Aparte me debes mi helado

-Tienes razón hay que ir por el-nos íbamos cuando nos alcanzaron Gatomon y Patamon después fuimos comiendo nuestro helado muy contentos hasta llegar a casa de Kari, siempre me la pasaba bien a su lado, me hacía muy feliz, llegue a mi casa, mi mama me felicito, también mi papa y Matt que estaban ahí era el día más feliz de mi vida, entonces Matt y yo nos fuimos a mi cuarto a charlar

-¡Eh Casanova!-me dio un golpe en el brazo sonriendo pícaramente

-¿De qué hablas hermano?

-Tu con Kari eh hermanito

-¿Cómo?-lo mire confundido no entendía nada de lo que decía y me sonroje por su burla

-Oh el pequeño Tk se ha puesto rojo

-Cállate Matt

-Claro hermanito

-Deja de molestarme ella es mi mejor amiga solamente eso-dije molesto no se que le había dado a todos por molestarme con ella

-Claro Tk y eso lo dejaste en claro cuando saliste corriendo y la tomaste de las manos-dijo imitándome

-¡Matt!

-Oh y luego cuando te dio un beso en la mejilla

-Basta eres muy molesto hermano-le avente lo primero que tenía al alcance que era mi almohada pero él fue más rápido y la esquivo

-Jajaja Tk estas mas rojo que cuando uno tiene fiebre, vamos ¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta Kari?- sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, me quede ahí paralizado

-Matt ya no molestes a Tk-Gabumon entro a mi cuarto mirando serio a Matt

-Oh Gabumon vamos es divertido

-¿Tk? ¿Estás bien?-Patamon voló a mi lado y me miro preocupado

-Si Patamon

-Bueno hermanito descansa, ya que hoy me quedare a dormir, mañana saldremos ¿te parece?

-Si Matt hasta mañana-hable como si estuviera en trance Matt me miro extrañado y luego alzo los hombros

-Hasta mañana-Matt salió con Gabumon del cuarto, me cambie y me recosté en la cama, pensando en algo y a la vez en nada

-¿Seguro estas bien?-Patamon se escuchaba preocupado por mi actitud

-Si, solo estoy cansado

-Muy bien hecho Tk ¡lo lograste!

-Gracias Patamon

-Bueno me dormiré hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana-Así Patamon se quedo dormido recostado a mi lado pero había algo que me inquietaba ¿será cierto lo que dijo Matt? _¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta Kari? ¿_Será cierto? ¿Me gusta Kari? ¿Por eso esta sensación cuando la veo? ¿Por eso me pongo nervioso? ¿Por eso el cambio de mi comportamiento? ¿Es por eso? Tenía mil dudas en mi cabeza, poco a poco mis parpados se empezaron a cerrar debido al cansancio.

* * *

El fin del primer capitulo ¿que les parecio? espero dejen reviews para saber su opinion estare actualizando cada semana, como se habran dado cuenta narrare desde el punto de vista de varios personajes pero por sobre todo de Tk y Kari, nos leemos en la proxima =D


	2. Confesión equivocada

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, notas al final :D los dejo con la historia

* * *

Capitulo 2

**Confesión equivocada**

Era muy temprano por la mañana me sentía realmente nerviosa pero ¿Por qué? tal vez sea porque ayer, Tai se la paso interrogándome del partido de Tk, de todo, solo pensar en el me hacía sentir así de verdad lo quiero, pero era hora de despertar Tai quería que hoy fuera día de hermana y hermano.

-Kari ¿ya estas lista?-mi amiga se asomo desde la puerta de mi cuarto

-Si, Gatomon vámonos

-Oye ¿y Agumon?-pregunte al buscar al camarada de mi hermano

-Ya está aquí

-Bien marchémonos-así empezamos a caminar, estábamos en el parque, luego fuimos a la plaza y Tai me había comprado una soda

-Bien Kari

-¿Qué pasa Tai?-ese tono que había empleado mi hermano lo usaba cada que quería preguntar algo pero no sabía cómo decirlo

-Dime ¿hay alguien que te interese de tu escuela?-al oír eso casi me ahogo

-¡¿Qué?! No…no-me empecé a poner muy nerviosa ¿Qué le había dado para preguntarme eso?

-Mm… ¿de verdad? porque te has puesto roja

-Am…oye Tai no es esa la última edición de la playera del equipo de futbol que te gusta tanto-Gatomon llamo la atención de mi hermano para salvarme del aprieto en el que estaba

-¡Oh es verdad! vamos a verla Agumon-Si salvada por una playera

-Gracias Gatomon

-No te preocupes-mi amiga me sonrió y le regrese el gesto

* * *

Había estado de aquí haya con Matt quería salir y hablar tranquilamente, hasta ahora se había parado en la plaza por un restaurant de comida rápida era hora de decirle

-Bien Tk ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-soltó de repente mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Am yo…. ¿cómo sabes que me preocupa algo?

-Porque eres mi hermanito y te conozco-hice un gesto de "que no es obvio"

-Am está bien…es solo que yo-¿Cómo empezar? Todavía ni le decía nada y ya me sentía nervioso

-Espera-me puso su mano frente a mi cara para pararme de lo que le iba a decir-Patamon, Gabumon tomen cómprense unos dulces-y les tendió un billete lo agarraron y partieron a correr como si se los fuera a quitar-bien ahora si dime

-Bueno con respecto a lo de ayer-empecé a hablar nervioso de nuevo

-¿Kari?-dijo con una sonrisa, bien eso lo facilitaba un poco

-Si yo-

-Déjame adivinar-volvió a poner su mano frente a mí y luego la coloco en su mentón pensando en lo que me diría-No sabes en verdad lo que sientes, estas confundido-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Pero tú-

-Tk me pude dar cuenta por tu reacción de ayer, te paralizaste ante la pregunta

-¡Si! es que yo no sé….

-¿Si la vez como una amiga? o ¿como algo más?

-Exacto-Matt sí que me entendía a la perfección ese era mi problema, no sabía si la quería como algo más

-Bien Tk, dime como te sientes al verla

-Bueno yo….-eso no era tan difícil de responder-cuando la veo me pongo nervioso, también soy feliz de estar aunque sea solo 5 minutos a su lado, sonrió al verla, siento que mi corazón se acelera-en ese momento Matt me dio un zape-¡Au! ¡Me dolió!-me sobé la zona afectada

-Ahí hermanito ¡eres un lento para estas cosas!

-¿De qué…?-pero me interrumpió otra vez

-¡Tk estas enamorado de Kari!-lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¡Que!-me levante sobresaltado de mi asiento

-¡Ves! te has puesto rojo de nuevo

-Pe….pero….ella es mi mejor amiga-intentaba articular palabras coherentes

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no te enamores de ella

-¿En serio?... yo

-Si Tk, eso se llama amor ¡aww mi hermanito está enamorado!-empezó ahora si con la burla que era inevitable

-¡Ya basta Matt! ¡Deja de molestarme!

-Jajaja solo juego-me había enojado y dado la espalda oí que dijo "y hablando de", pero pensé que lo imaginaba hasta que…

-¡Tk, Matt!-no puede ser esa voz era de…

-Kari hola ¿como estas? Tai ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-voltee lo más rápido que me lo permitió mi cuello y efectivamente ahí estaban frente a mí los Kamiya

-Teniendo un día hermana/hermano ¿y ustedes?-pregunto Tai con una enorme sonrisa

-Lo mismo un día hermano/hermano-Matt me agarro del cuello y me apretó

-¡Matt! Suéltame-empecé a forcejear con mi hermano me sentí avergonzado por estar peleando así con él, frente a Kari… como cambian las cosas, antes no me importaba esto.

-Por cierto Tk felicidades, ya me dijo Kari que ganaron-me logre soltar de Matt casi me ahoga, y mire a Tai quien me sonreía

-Gracias Tai

-Tk mira a quienes nos encontramos-era Patamon con Gatomon, Gabumon y Agumon

-Bueno tengo hambre, comamos algo-Matt los veía feliz a los Kamiya y a nuestros digimon

-Si, es mejor ahora que estamos todos-hablo Kari con una hermosa sonrisa, que me dejo embobado

-¿Qué dices Tk? -Tai se me quedo viendo esperando una respuesta, me recompuse rápidamente antes que notara como veía como tonto a Kari

-Eh…yo….

-El estará encantado ¡vamos!-Matt me empezó a arrastrar hacia un restaurant, los digimons se sentaron y Matt me empujo hasta más no poder para que me sentara junto a Kari, no pude evitar sonrojarme, paso el tiempo y me la pase muy bien de vez en cuando volteaba ver a Kari y creo que me estaba volviendo loco ya que creí ver a Kari verme de reojo, acabamos la comida y estábamos dando una vuelta hasta que Matt hablo

-Oye Tai me acompañas a ver unos tachos los míos ya están muy desgastados

-¿Claro?-hablo dudoso Tai

-Bueno vamos todos-Intente caminar hacia el frente pero Matt me paro

-No, porque no creo que Kari esté muy interesada, se va a aburrir

-Bueno no lo niego, me aburriría bastante-sonrió en disculpa

-Así que Tk, ¿porque no van al parque a caminar?-Matt me dio una gran sonrisa burlona, sentí como mi corazón se acelero ¡pero a este que le pasa!-bueno adiós-y jalo a Tai pero antes que nada les dio más dinero a los digimons para que fueran a jugar y así nos quedamos solos Kari y yo

* * *

Bueno ahora todo dependía de Tk le había dado esa oportunidad de estar a solas con Kari a decir verdad siempre me había gustado la pareja que hacia Tk con Kari desde pequeños se veían muy tiernos juntos, en ese momento Tai me saco de mis pensamientos

-Haber que tramas

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Tu sabes mejor de tachos que yo!

-Sabes que ese no es el motivo, así que desembucha

-Ah yo….-intentaba exprimir mi cerebro para buscar una respuesta coherente que Tai me pudiera creer

-Matt dímelo, no me enojare

-No es algo mío-Hable en tono serio ya que era verdad no era asunto mío

-Vamos lo sé, es demasiado obvio

-¿Aja?-no diría nada, eso ya lo había decidido

-¡Ah! no me dirás, está bien, ya sé que a Tk le gusta Kari

-¡Que! Yo no…-pero interrumpió cualquier discurso que le pudiera decir

-Lo sé, como también se que a Kari le gusta Tk

-¿En verdad?-eso sí que me sorprendió ya que Tai solía ser bastante despistado, aunque tratándose de Kari no tanto

-Claro se nota ah kilómetros, la conozco, aunque no quiera hablar conmigo del tema-Tai se sentó en el banco más cercano se le veía triste- Tu eres mi mejor amigo así que te puedo hablar con sinceridad, ella es mi hermanita, me es difícil pensar en que este con alguien, eso es todo

-Bueno Tai es normal

-Sí, pero bueno me alegra que sea Tk ya que el siempre ha sido como mi hermano menor

-Al igual que para mi Kari es como mi hermana menor

-Sabes seria genial verlos en un futuro casados

-Si, así oficialmente seriamos familia

-Es verdad, les deseo lo mejor a los dos

-Igual yo, ya que ambos son muy atolondrados para esto

-Si, tienes toda la razón-nos empezamos a reír de la situación

-Bueno vamos por mis tachos-me levante del lugar y Tai hizo lo mismo

-De acuerdo-y así partimos hacia la tienda de deportes ya más tranquilos por el asunto y deseándole lo mejor a mi atolondrado hermano

* * *

Empezamos a caminar, no podía creerlo estaba realmente sola con Tk, me sentía feliz, aunque también muy nerviosa, sentía que mis piernas temblaban como gelatina, era tan rara esta sensación

-Kari ven, vamos a los columpios-me empezó a jalar hacia aquel lugar

-S…si-nos sentamos en ellos y empezamos a platicar de todo, nos reíamos por cualquier tontería, era tan feliz al lado de Tk, yo hubiera querido que el tiempo mismo se detuviera aquí para siempre

-Kari sabes hay algo que quiero decirte…

-Am…si dime-sentí los nervios a flor de piel

-Tu….tu….-comenzó a tartamudear se veía realmente nervioso

-¿Si?-lo intente animar para que continuara

-Eres mi mejor amiga, gracias por estar para mi lado-se había puesto rojo y hablaba muy rápido pensé que me diría otra cosa-se hace tarde ahí que regresar a casa si no te regañaran

-De acuerdo-empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo aunque parecía que el hacía lo mismo, ahí Kari ya estas imaginando cosas, comenzó a llover y el volteo a mirar al cielo y luego me miro a mi

-Rayos, corre Kari-me tomo de la mano y partimos a correr, nos cubrimos bajo el techo de un edificio

-Estas empapada-me miro preocupado

-Al igual que tu

-Kari ¿no trajiste nada con que taparte?

-No, pensé que haría sol- Tk se quito su sudadera y me la extendió para que la tomara-como crees si me la pongo no tendrás con que taparte

-No importa, no quiero que te enfermes

-Pero Tk-

-Póntela-bien ese tono serio y autoritario mas esa mirada de preocupación imposible negarse

-De acuerdo-me la puse, me quedaba algo larga, la lluvia no cesaba, vi como Tk estaba temblando de frio por haberme dado su sudadera, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a él y lo abrace aunque después me arrepentí tal vez me empujaría pero lo más sorprendente fue que me rodeo con sus brazos-no quiero que pases frio

-Gracias-y me apretó fuerte manteniéndome a su lado, así nos quedamos lo que para mi fueron horas, horas de felicidad, no cambiaria este momento por nada, la lluvia dejo de caer no queríamos movernos ninguno de los dos pero teníamos que hacerlo-bueno vamos

-Si-vaya como no puedo manipular el tiempo, llegamos a mi casa y me quede parada en la puerta le iba a dar su sudadera cuando me detuvo

-Quédatela, no hay problema

-Tk-le hable en tono serio y me sonrió cosa que me dejo muda

-No importa, tómala como un recuerdo

-Pero-

-No te preocupes, en serio

-Está bien-esto me alegro ya que no quería devolvérsela en realidad, me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y me metí a mi casa Tai, Gatomon y Agumon ya estaban ahí

-Estas empapada, vete a cambiar

-Si ya voy-fui a mi cuarto y extendí mi ropa y me cambie sin dejar de ver a esa sudadera

* * *

No había notado ningún cambio en ella eso quiere decir que Tk no le dijo nada, hay Tk que lento eres, en ese momento mi celular sonó

-¿Hola?

-_Tai, soy Matt_

-Matt ¿Qué pasa?-Me encerré en mi cuarto

-_Notaste cambio en ella_

-No ¿y tú?

_-Tampoco en el, Tk es un atolondrado no le dijo nada_

-Bueno ¿y ahora?

_-Debemos hacer algo, hay que pensar en un plan_

-De acuerdo

_-Deberíamos…rayos ahí viene Tk nos ponemos de acuerdo luego_-dicho esto colgó

* * *

Ah Tk, porque no le dijiste nada teniendo la oportunidad, aunque por otra parte estaba feliz no quería perder a mi hermana sabía que yo, ya no sería su número uno, mi hermanita tan linda aunque no era mentira me alegraba en el fondo de mi corazón que fuera Tk y nadie más aquel que veía como mi hermanito aquel que había prometido cuidar de Kari sin importar nada, si él, sabía que era la persona indicada para Kari algo en mi lo decía

-En que piensas Tai

-Ahí Agumon son cosas bastante complicadas te explicare mañana

-De acuerdo-así nos dirigimos a la cama mientras pensaba en cómo hacer para que esos dos estuvieran juntos

* * *

Mientras tanto estaba viendo a Tk dar de vueltas en círculo ya me había mareado

-¡Tk basta me mareo!-le dije ya exasperado por sus vueltas

-Lo siento, pero es que soy tan tonto ¡no tuve el valor de decirle que me gustaba!

-Tranquilo no de buenas a primeras le ibas a decir

-Claro entonces ¿Cuándo?

-Tú lo sabrás Casanova

-Yo no, tu eres el Casanova aunque ya te has calmado ¿será por Sora?-y ahora el pequeño monstruo me molestaba ¡a mí!

-Oh cállate-me había hecho sonrojar

-El amor te cambia ¿verdad hermano?-su sonrisa burlona se acentuó mas en su rostro

-¡Dije que guardaras silencio! aparte a ti también te cambio Kari-igual se sonrojo, venganza que bien se sentía

-Jajaja… ¡sí! Jajaja soy más penoso que nadie y distraído al por mayor-se tapo su cara y luego miro al piso con algo de nostalgia

-No te preocupes tú sabrás el momento indicado ¿de acuerdo?-le asegure para que no estuviera más nervioso

-Está bien, gracias Matt

-Bueno hora de dormir, mañana nos iremos de día de campo con nuestros padres

-Es verdad, bueno descansa-así cada quien se fue a acostar, Gabumon quedo inmediatamente dormido, veía a Tk nervioso es normal eso, pero debo poder ayudarlo se me empezaba a ocurrir algo pero necesitaría de Tai para esto.

* * *

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, ya todos estaban listos agarre mi mochila para el día de campo, cuando llegamos ponían las cosas, me recosté en un árbol cerca del lago agarre mi libreta y empecé a dibujar el paisaje, me había dado cuenta que era bueno para esto acabe mi dibujo y en ese momento había llegado junto a mi Patamon

-¿Qué haces Tk?

-Acabando de dibujar

-En verdad eres bueno-miro mi dibujo con una sonrisa

-Gracias

-Sabes se me antojaron unas galletas

-Creo que tengo unas dentro de la mochila-le señale la mochila que no estaba muy lejos de mi

-Buscare-Patamon andaba buscando pero saco una libreta negra no puede ser es…

-Haber de que es ¿son tus tareas?-empezó a hojearla y me tense por eso

-Patamon dámela por favor-extendí mi mano para que me la diera pero mi amigo se negó

-Quiero ver que tiene escrito

-No- me lance a él para quitársela y voló con la libreta hacia los arboles y empezó a hojearla y leer en voz alta:

_-__Quisiera que viajáramos  
juntos por el mundo,  
y en cada país  
marcar nuestro amor profundo._

_Quisiera que voláramos  
juntos por el cielo,  
y allí demostrarte  
lo mucho que te quiero._

_Quisiera nadar junto a ti  
a lo profundo del mar,  
y allí en silencio  
poderte abrazar._

_Quisiera inventar  
la formula del amor,  
y así borrar las huellas  
anteriores en tu corazón._

_Quisiera pintar  
tu sonrisa junto a la mía,  
y por cada pincelazo  
escribirte una poesía._

_Quisiera contarte  
y expresarte la realidad,  
decirte que te amo  
y que no te dejo de pensar._

Estaba más rojo que un tomate y más porque mis padres, mi hermano y Gabumon lo habían escuchado todo, se habían acercado al vernos pelear a mí y a Patamon y ahora estaban oyéndonos todos estaban en silencio hasta que Patamon lo rompió

-Tk es hermoso ¿lo escribiste tu?-bajo del árbol para colocarse junto a mi le quite la libreta de un tirón, quería que me tragara la tierra

-Si-hable avergonzado por lo acontecido

-Hijo es hermoso-mi mama me veía conmovida por el poema

-Gracias mama

-¿Y tiene dedicatoria?-pregunto mi padre mirándome con una sonrisa

-Ah….yo….yo-genial ahora hasta tartamudo era

-Vaya hermanito, sí que estas enamorado

-Calla-genial ahora tenía un calor tremendo hasta mis orejas se sentían sumamente calientes

-Pero si apenas te diste cuenta que te gusta ¿cuando lo escribiste?

-Ayer en la madrugada, no podía dormir

-Entiendo Jajaja deberías leérselo ¡le encantara!-

-Matt déjame en paz

-Dime hijo ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?-pregunto mi madre con una gran emoción

-Ah….no hay….

-Oh dile son nuestros padres

-¡Matt!

-Oh si quieres se los digo yo, al fin no es tan difícil de adivinar- mi mama dio un paso hacia mí y me miraba

-¿Es Kari?-casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando oí su nombre ¿que soy obvio?

-¡Que!-grite lo mas que pude por la sorpresa

-Oh vamos hijo soy tu mama, así que te conozco perfectamente

-Yo…yo…-di la vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí no soportaba la pena, oía como gritaban mi nombre me pare en un lugar lejos, Patamon estaba junto a mí, me había perseguido todo el rato

-Tk ¿te encuentras bien?-se oía preocupado pero no lo voltee a ver

-Yo…si-conteste no muy convencido

-Perdona, no debí leerlo

-Demasiado tarde, Patamon-habla de forma molesta pensando en que ahora ya sabían mis padres

-Pero sabes….me gusto mucho ¿crees que me puedas ayudar a escribir así?

-Ah…claro, ahí tengo unos libros que te servirían

-Gracias- pensé en hacerle una broma por lo que había pasado

-Dime ¿Para quién es?-intente parecer como que no sabía la obvia respuesta

-Para nadie en particular-pero se había puesto rojo

-No será… ¿para Gatomon?

-Que… ¡no! ella es mi amiga-se notaba nervioso mi mejor amigo, me empecé a reír por su cambio

-Claro ¡eso ni tú lo crees!-le dije ya burlándome de mi mejor amigo

-¡Basta Tk! tus padres nos esperan-pero antes que pudiera decir algo, salió volando, paso parte del día y Matt la mayor parte se la paso molestándome, mientras tanto mis padres lo regañaban, aunque de vez en cuando me molestaba también mi papa, paso el día y dio paso a la noche, mi papa se fue con Matt, me fui a dormir había sido un día muy agitado para mi pobre corazón

* * *

Bien ya era hora, hoy me iba a ir con Tai y el se había quedado dormido, Agumon y Gatomon lo despertaron con agua y ahora estaba de malas, de verdad a veces me preguntaba cómo lo aguantaba Mimí, claro que ella no estaba aquí venia los fines de semana, normalmente siempre estaba con ella y Tai.

-Bien te dejo aquí, cuídate y haz tu mejor esfuerzo

-Si, adiós Tai-se perdió de mi vista para dirigirse hacia su escuela, Gatomon ya estaba escondida entre las ramas del árbol, cuando empecé a caminar sentí que alguien me paro

-Hola Kari

-Yolei que gusto verte-nos encaminamos hasta nuestros salones

-¿Cómo estás?

-Todo bien y dime no vienes con….-pero mi amiga me interrumpió sabiendo mi pregunta

-No, Tk viene muy atrás con Codi, ya ves que lo quiere mucho, es como su hermano

-Lo sé, eso es tan dulce de parte de ambos

-Y dime ¿no le has dicho o el insinuado nada?-me pregunto dudosa

-No

-¡Qué rayos! creo que necesita un empujón-dijo alzando el puño en señal de triunfo

-Yolei, no vayas a hacer alguna locura

-No, como crees, bueno ya llegamos a mi salón, adiós-sabia que me mentía lo intuía por su forma de hablar

-Yolei espera-pero ya se había metido, conociéndola ese empujón me iba a hacer ver mi suerte

-Hola Kari

-Hola Davis

-Oye me gustaría hacerte una pregunta-se veía nervioso ya que estaba jugando con sus manos y no me miraba a la cara

-Ah dime-sabia que me arrepentiría de decirle eso

-Quería saber si querías ir a dar una vuelta conmigo a la plaza en la tarde

-Davis yo….

-Vaya ¿son novios?-rápidamente voltee hacia atrás mío y ahí estaba Ryou Davis se había puesto alegre de oír eso

-No, es mi amigo-por alguna razón se puso triste, cuando escucho lo que yo dije

-Mm…pensé que salían, hacen bonita pareja-lo decía con la intención de molestarme ya iba a responderle enojada cuando alguien me interrumpió

-Vamos Black no deberías molestarlos así que por favor tomen sus asientos-el maestro había llegado, me senté pero me sorprendí al ver que Tk no estaba en su lugar pasaron 5 min y llego alguien corriendo

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde

-Takaishi ¿Qué ocurre? Jamás llegas tarde

-Un percance

-Está bien adelante, solo por ser la primera vez pero que no se repita-Tk entro y se sentó a mi lado me sonrió y se puso a escribir lo que había dictado el maestro

-Bien chicos van a hacer un trabajo en parejas

-Bien escojo a Kari-ese había sido Davis todos se le habían quedado viendo

-No, las escogeré yo, así que-empezó a decir un montón de nombres uno a uno hasta que dijo uno en particular que llamo mi atención-Black tu con-por favor que no sea Tk –con Motomiya

-Yo quería con Kari-habla Davis con un puchero

-Kamiya

-Mande-lo mire esperando que me tocara con quien quería

-Estarás con Takaishi

-Si- no podía ocultar mi felicidad y Tk se veía contento también

-Bien espero un muy buen trabajo ya que son los mejores promedios

-No se preocupe maestro tendremos un excelente-hablo seguro, como era el

-Eso espero Takaishi

Pasaron las horas y llego la hora del almuerzo me reuniría con Yolei, Ken, Codi y Davis, mientras Tk se iría con sus amigos y ahí estábamos todos sentados no muy lejos pude ver a Tk con sus amigos del equipo de basquetbol, Yolei me dio un codazo y se empezó a reír

* * *

-Vamos capitán o mejor dicho Tk qué onda con tu "amiga" Jajaja ya admite que es tu novia

-Que no lo es-dije molesto y levemente sonrojado

-Aun Jajaja

-Steve deja de molestarme-Steve era mi mejor amigo, era del tono de mi piel, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, el me conocía más que nadie pero era un molesto de primera junto con Ronald cuando se lo proponían

-Tk ¿te gusta esa chica?

-¿Por qué la curiosidad Ronald?

-Porque si no preséntamela, yo si me le declararía-sin pensarlo le di un puñetazo-vaya que te gusta, te has puesto celoso-comenzó a sobarse donde le había dado el golpe

-¡Claro que no!

-Vamos Tk, sabes que si-Steve empezaba a pegarme con su codo y una enorme sonrisa burlona

-Basta o los mandare a la banca-dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Rayos el capitán se enojo Jajaja-Steve y Ronald no dejaban de reírse de mí. Así nos llevábamos, ellos al principio estaban en mi salón pero nos fueron cambiando, aunque siempre me toco estar con Davis y Kari y ahora otra vez Steve estaba conmigo y Ronald con ken, así nos quedamos a hablar todo el rato del almuerzo, hasta que dieron el toque de entrada y cada quien se dirigió a su salón pero antes que me metiera en el mío Steve me paro

-Sabes si de verdad te gusta, debes decirle y no tardar ya que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido-se metió al salón y antes que dijera algo el profesor ya estaba ahí, era la clase de literatura, no me había dado cuenta que Steve había agarrado aquella libreta negra que me metió en apuros ayer ¡oh no, eso no puede ser bueno!

-Bien algo que quieran comentar clase

-Oh profesor hay algo que ha llamado mi atención y es esto que está escrito-dijo Steve haciendo el tono más inocente que pudo

-¿Que es joven Ichinose?-¡era hombre muerto!

-Es un poema, es muy bello pero no se de quien sea la libreta- me volteo a ver, ese maldito había hojeado mi libreta

-Debe tener en la primera página el nombre

-Haber checare….si es de….Takaishi- me quería salir corriendo de ahí, como se había atrevido a hacerme esto

-Takaishi es tuya esa libreta

-Al parecer si-todos me veían y lo peor Kari que estaba junto a mí, sentí como enrojecía mas y mas

-Bien quiere leernos ese poema

-La verdad no-respondí ya bastante nervioso

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Vera maestro es algo tonto así que no

-Vamos Takaishi no sea tímido- Steve me paso mi libreta y se estaba riendo, esto le costara caro, el maestro se paro y tomo mi libreta ya lo iba a leer cuando dio el toque para que empezara la siguiente clase

-Sera en otra ocasión-uff salvado por la campana salió y entro el otro profesor estaba que mataba a Steve, me las pagaría

-Bien quiero pedirte un favor Takaishi- me pare desde mi lugar-como la señorita Black apenas está entendiendo esto, quiero que le des asesorías para mi materia

-Claro, no hay problema

-No puede ser-oí eso pero quien era, ¿Kari? no entendí el porqué de esa reacción, pasaron las horas y era tiempo de irnos de la escuela, nos íbamos ir a casa de Davis a ver películas pero antes tenía que arreglar un asunto pendiente

-¿Vas a ir?-Voltee a mirar a Kari quien me estaba esperando

-Claro solo tengo que hablar con alguien ahorita los alcanzo

-De acuerdo-Kari bajo las escaleras y la perdí de vista

-Kari espérame-Davis corrió hacia donde se había ido Kari, me dieron ganas de correr y alcanzarla, ah esto de los celos era nuevo para mí, un arma demasiado peligrosa, hubiera hecho eso pero ahora tenía que vengarme, baje las escaleras al lado opuesto que sabia se habían ido Kari y Davis, lo vi ahí recargado en la pared con una gran sonrisa

-Oh Tk, sabía que me ibas a querer ver-Steve se empezó a reír

-Tu…quien te crees ¡porque revisas mis cosas!-estaba enojado por la vergüenza que pude haber pasado frente a ella

-Vamos Tk, no hice nada malo

-Me pusiste en ridículo

-Técnicamente no, porque no se leyó el poema

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En que conozco a mi mejor amigo y sé que si no lo presiono jamás le dirá a su "amiga" que le gusta vamos eso harías

-Tú que sabes-le espete molesto por meterse en el asunto

-Porque te conozco mejor que nadie Tk, aparte Kari jamás se dará cuenta si no le dices es bastante despistada

-Ese es mi problema….espera ¡QUE!

-Te lo acabo de decir te conozco mejor que nadie-todos los colores se me subieron -así que animo el que no arriesga no gana -salió corriendo de ahí

-¡Steve!-corrí hacia donde se había ido, pero cuando lo busque ya no estaba, me dirigía hacia donde estaban todos pero antes de llegar me esperaba alguien

-Hola Tk

-Hola Ryou ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Ah sí, respecto a las asesorías

- ¿Te parece si las empezamos mañana?

-Si, no hay problema, mañana será oye por cualquier cosa pásame tu numero

-Claro-se lo di y me dio el suyo parecía contenta

-Gracias, bueno nos vemos-me dio un beso en la mejilla y partió a correr ya me empezaba acostumbrar, llegue y ahí estaban todos nos quedamos toda la tarde fui a dejar a Kari a su casa junto con Yolei y Codi. Después llegue a mi casa y me puse a escribir poemas inspirados en aquella chica de ojos cafés

* * *

Desde la tarde había salido con Matt armando nuestro plan para nuestros hermanos ya teníamos todo planeado solo teníamos que esperar hasta el fin de semana

-Bien esta hecho-Matt se estiro desde su lugar y lo imite

-Haber si ahora, si funciona todo

-Me gustaría verlos casados-Matt me miro y se rio

-Igual a mí

-Esos dos me sacan canas verdes-se empezó a alborotar el cabello desesperado

-Si jajá, se notan Matt-claro no podía faltar mi burla

-Gracioso, oye ¿Qué tal todo con Mimí?

-Todo bien, espero no se moleste si no la veo este fin de semana que viene

-Uy es verdad suerte

-Gracias la necesitare y ¿tú con sora?

-Ah creo que todo bien-hablo algo inseguro cosa que no me paso desapercibida

-¿Crees?

-Últimamente ha andado rara, como molesta y pensativa-divago viendo a ningún punto en específico, concentrándose en sus recuerdos

-Ya veo, aunque si la eh notado rara en el salón

-Sí, pero haber que pasa

-Habla con ella-era lo más lógico y normal que podía hacer

-Si eso hare, gracias Tai

-Oye para que estamos los mejores amigos-cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche y regrese a casa, Kari ya había llegado, estaba en su cuarto y yo me dirigí al mío así me quede dormido

* * *

Últimamente no sé que me pasaba pensaba mucho en Tai, aun cuando estaba con Matt pero ¿Por qué? Digo Tai fue mi primer novio de niños pero era algo sin importancia aunque últimamente pensaba en él, sabía que estaba saliendo con Mimí y ella era mi mejor amiga al principio me había caído por sorpresa la noticia y me había puesto celosa pero después se me paso yo estaba con Matt pero últimamente no sabía nada

-Sora debes dormir

-Es verdad, descansa Biyomon

-Igualmente-Me quede dormida y desperté para llegar a la escuela, Biyomon iba en mi mochila hasta que llegamos a la escuela se fue a esconder, siempre estaba con Gabumon y Agumon no muy lejos de mi vi a Tai y corrí un poco para darle alcance

-Buu

-Hola Sora-se le veía algo preocupado eso era raro en el

-Hola Tai ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien pensando en que se me olvido estudiar para el examen de algebra-so ahora entendía la obviedad del asunto

-Ahí Tai típico de ti

-¿Estudiaste?

-Si

-Por favor pásamelas ¿quieres?

-No-mi tono fue serio y también mi mirada, el me empezó a ver con suplica en sus ojos

-Ándale-me encantaba hacerlo enojar el sabia que le terminaría diciendo que si pero aun así era divertido

-Está bien ya que insistes

-Muchísimas gracias-Así nos encaminamos hacia el salón y nos pusimos a platicar de una y otra cosa a decir verdad siempre me la pasaba muy bien con Tai, a la hora del examen lo ayude a cabo y al parecer había copiado todo, llego la hora del almuerzo y nos fuimos a reunir con Matt e Izzy.

-Bien ¿que tal su examen?

-Todo bien, Sora me las paso

-Como siempre-Matt me abrazo, era raro en Matt mostrarse cariñoso conmigo normalmente era muy seco

-Bien, ya dieron el toque debemos entrar

-Ah chicos

-¿Qué pasa Izzy?

-Últimamente eh tenido lecturas del portal al digimundo

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Parece que las cosas fueran a cambiar ciento que algo anda mal-Izzy se mostraba preocupado y pensando en el porqué de ese presentimiento extraño

-¿El digimundo está en peligro otra vez?

-No lo sé bien-Nos quedamos todos en silencio, pasaron las horas y salimos de la escuela llegue a mi casa y platique con Biyomon de lo que había pasado

-Ya veo tal vez sea bueno que fuéramos a vigilar que pasa y avisarles

-Si hay que hablar con todos los niños elegidos

-Debe ser pronto Sora

* * *

Ahora Kari estaba en casa era el momento del interrogatorio haber si tenía éxito pero era bastante difícil ya que en estas cosas ella era muy penosa

-¿Kari podemos hablar?

-Claro Tai ¿Qué pasa?-se sentó junto a mí en el sillón y la mire serio

-La otra vez evadiste mi pregunta

-¿De?-estaba confundida no recordaba el que lo notaba en su mirada

-¿Hay alguien que te guste en tu escuela?

-Am-vi como se ponía nerviosa pero Gatomon no estaba para ayudarla Agumon la había llevado a dar un paseo, ya que para el también era como su hermana-n…no

-Vamos Kari, no me mientes, si no fuera así no te pondrías así de nerviosa

-Yo…bueno, si hay alguien-bien vamos progresando ahora me tenía que decir el nombre aunque era más que obvio

-¿Lo conozco?

-Tai-estaba más que roja-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque soy tu hermano y me interesa saber

-Pero….

-Acaso no me tienes confianza

-Claro que sí, pero me es difícil

-Bueno solo dilo

-Si…si lo conoces-bien ahora el nombre espero lo diga si no sería volver a presionar estaba sumamente roja-es…Tk

-¿De verdad? me imagine-diciendo lo obvio y sonriéndole

-¡Que!

-Vamos Kari soy tu hermano te conozco demasiado bien

-Por favor no digas nada y menos a Matt

-Claro que no-si supiera que Matt ya sabe-guardare tu secreto

-Gracias

-No te ha dicho nada o tu a el

-Mm a decir verdad no-agacho su cabeza y miraba el suelo con tristeza, Tk me dan ganas de patearte

-Ya veo, pero te da señales

-Creo que sí, pero a veces es confuso

-Esto del amor Kari es confuso

-Si lo sé-su tono cambio de uno triste a uno molesto, fácil de leer que a mi hermana algo le pasaba

-Mm veo que algo te molesta ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Tk-lo golpeare si le hizo algo a mi hermana

-¿Qué hizo?-autocontrol Tai, autocontrol

-Uno de los maestros le pidió a el que ayudara a una alumna nueva a darle asesorías hace dos días que la ve en las tardes y el problema es que a ella le gusta Tk

-Oh entiendo, vamos hermanita no te pongas tan celosa

-Tai no me molestes-bien era inevitable hacerla rabiar y mas por verla hacer esas expresiones tan tiernas

-Jajaja perdona, pero tu tranquila no creo que Tk sea tan tarado y se fije en ella

-Pero ella es muy bonita

-Haber Kari Kamiya tú eres mil vez más bonita que cualquier otra chica

-Gracias Tai-se había aventado a mí y abrazado muy fuerte-eres el mejor hermano del mundo

-Y tú la mejor hermanita del mundo, ahora a dormir

-Si, hasta mañana-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia su cuarto

-Hasta mañana-me había ido a costar y a los pocos minutos llegaron nuestros digimons había acabado otro día

* * *

Habían pasados los días y era viernes, había estado estudiando con Ryou aunque era bastante incomodo ya que en muchas de las ocasiones ella me coqueteaba y eso me hacía sentir raro, a Kari no le gustaba para nada, esto será ¿porque le guste? no lo sé pero me ponía feliz el saber que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos por lo que me había dicho Matt

Flashback

Habían tocado la puerta de la casa mientras hacia mi tarea, fui a abrir y ahí estaba mi hermano

_-¡Tk! _

_-Matt que gusto verte pasa _

_-Gracias pero paso rápido quería comentarte algo_

_-Dime ¿pasa algo?_

_-No, nada malo si te refieres a eso hable con papa y le dije si podíamos ir de campamento el fin de semana_

_-¿De verdad? Qué bien ¿Qué dijo?_

_-Que si_

_-Genial un fin de semana de hombres_

_-Am bueno, no así exactamente_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Ira mama?_

_-Mm no, bueno veras invite a Tai y a Kari_

_-¡Que! Como…. ¿que dijeron?-me sentí de momento ansioso por saber su respuesta_

_-Que si irán-me senté, no podía creer lo que oía estaría un fin de semana con Kari, eso me ponía feliz abrace a mi hermano_

_-Gracias me has hecho el día_

_-Jajaja vamos hermanito, sí que te pone feliz_

_-La verdad es que si_

_-Bien así que no desaproveches la oportunidad y dile lo que sientes_

_-Eso hare gracias_

Fin del flashback

Ahora me dirigía a la escuela ya estaba ansioso de ver a Kari para hablar de lo que haríamos estos tres días Patamon se quedo para arreglar su maleta

-¡Tk! Espéranos

-Ah Yolei, Codi, buenos días

-Buenos días si que tienes prisa-Yolei me dio una sonrisa igual que Codi por mi prisa extraña de llegar a la escuela

-Ah un poco-claro que tenia pero no les iba a decir, nos encaminamos hacia la escuela y cada quien fue a su salón cuando llegue ahí estaba Kari igual de contenta que yo estuvimos platicando y me dijo que Tai ya le había comentado lo del campamento ya había arreglado sus maletas y quería que ya fuera la tarde para irnos pasaron las horas .Llego la hora del almuerzo ella se adelanto, la vería junto a los demás ya los podía ver a lo lejos pero alguien me agarro del brazo antes de poder seguir avanzando

-Hola Tk te podría preguntar algo-ahí frente a mí se encontraba Ryou se veía algo nerviosa

-Ah claro Ryou ¿Qué pasa?

-Dime como le dices a alguien que te gusta

-¿¡Que!?-me tomo desprevenido y me sentí nervioso ¿Qué ahora ella también sabia de mi enamoramiento por Kari?

-Si, tu como lo dices

-No sé, solo se lo digo

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué tu pregunta?

-Tú solo dime-la mirada que me daba fue lo que me hizo responderle

-No sé, tal vez le diría….me gustas- oí que algo se cayó al suelo detrás de mí, al voltear sentía que me iba a desmayar, ahí estaba Kari quien se quedo como congelada salió corriendo, la intente alcanzar pero la había perdido de vista.

* * *

Hasta aqui termina el capitulo dos ¿que les parecio? espero sus opiniones, como se daran cuenta nuestros dos protagonistas a veces pueden ser o mas bien quererse hacer mensos XD pero mas adelante veremos que pasa con ellos, y mas con el mal entendido, no se les olvide actualizare cada miercoles, espero que haya sido de su agrado, sin mas que decir por el momento nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo =D


	3. Esperando una respuesta

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen,solo los inventados por mi cabezita, notas al final :D los dejo con la historia

* * *

Capítulo 3

**Esperando una respuesta**

No podía creer lo que había oído, a Tk diciéndole a la tal Ryou que le gustaba, me había quedado ahí parada sin poder decir nada, solo correr, llegue al salón y como ya no teníamos clases tome mis cosas y salí de ahí pero alguien me alcanzo y tomo de mi mano

-Espera

-No quiero hablar contigo-ni tan si quiera lo miraba sabía que si lo hacía me pondría a llorar, ahí frente a él, no me lo permitiría

-¿Porque te pones así?

-No lo sé, déjame

-Kari espera-empezaba a forcejear con él para que me soltara pero sin éxito alguno

-Tk déjame sola, me quiero ir

-No, déjame explicarte

-No hay nada que explicar

-Claro que si, espera

-No, Ryou te ha de estar esperando-escuche como mi voz se comenzó a quebrar debido al nudo que se empezaba formar en mi garganta debía salir del salón y rápido ya no tenía casi fuerzas para soportar las lagrimas

-¿Qué? vamos Kari, no bromes

-No bromeo, le dijiste que te gusta

-No es así ¡déjame explicarte!-su tono era desesperado pero no cedería, que caso tenía el de mentirme a algo que fue muy claro para mi

-No

-Kari por favor

-Además a mi no me importa

-Si fuera verdad no te enojarías como estas ahora ¿Por qué lo haces Kari?-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora que le decía? Tenía que pensar rápidamente

-Yo….yo-piensa Hikari, piensa- porque soy tú mejor amiga y ella no me cae

-Claro ahora resulta-su modo de decirlo sonó bastante sarcástico cosa que me molesto aun mas

-No me importa si me crees-me jale con todas mis fuerzas de su agarre y salí corriendo, oí como me gritaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, llegue a mi casa y ahí estaba Tai ya cambiado y sentado en el sofá

-¿Lista?

-¡Yo no voy!-le hable segura de mi decisión ahora lo que menos quería era ver a Tk todo un fin de semana

-¡¿QUE!?

-¡Ya oíste! no voy, diviértete

-Hikari Kamiya ¿Qué sucede?-mi hermano me vio preocupado por mi extraña reacción pero no podía decirle la verdad ¿o sí? Evadí su mirada a toda costa

-Nada, ya no quiero ir

-Por favor no me vas a mentir, estabas muy entusiasmada con esto, lo decías toda la semana

-Pero cambie de opinión-me sujeto del brazo y me miro a los ojos

-Haber ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…yo-no pude mas, abrace a Tai, quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo frente a él, sabía que haría con Tk si me ponía así, lo único que hice fue explicarle la situación con Ryou

-Tk te voy a….-se veía realmente molesto, sabía que esta sería su reacción

-No Tai, no hagas nada

-Pero el te admitió que le gusta otra

-A decir verdad-me quede pensando en la situación a lo que él me miro serio

-Kari

-No, no me dijo nada, quería explicarse

-Y no le diste oportunidad-razono mi hermano y baje mi mirada para no verlo

-No…

-Ahí Kari-se dio un golpe en la frente y negó con la cabeza-entonces como estas tan segura puede ser un malentendido-en que universo paralelo nos encontrábamos ¿mi hermano defendiendo a Tk? Eso si era de locos

-Claro que no

-Mujeres

-¡Que! De lado de quien estas-ahora si estaba enfadada ¡yo soy su hermanita!

-Sabes que del tuyo pero si no lo dejaste ni hablar como quieres saber la verdad

-No lo sé-me fui a encerrar en mi habitación, tocaba mi puerta pero no la abrí, Gatomon también estaba afuera llamándome, pero no iba a salir no quería ver a Tk

* * *

Hace unos momentos Tk salió de la escuela, llego desanimado y dijo que ya no quería ir al campamento le pregunte la razón y me platico la situación con Ryou, vaya problema, se había metido en su cuarto y estaba recostado en su cama, ni Patamon, ni Gabumon o yo lo podíamos sacar de ahí pero no iba a permitir que pasara esto tenía que levantarse mi papa ya estaba afuera esperándonos así que entre en la habitación de Tk y lo saque de la cama

-Matt ¿qué te pasa?-me hablo en tono molesto por lo que estaba haciendo

-Que no dejare que estés de emo aquí, iremos al campamento al igual que irán Kari y Tai ¡vámonos!

-No, déjame-se quería zafar de mi agarre pero no lo permitiría Gabumon y Patamon se llevaron nuestras maletas, después de mucho pelear lo metí en el auto nos dirigíamos a casa de los Kamiya y toque la puerta me abrió Tai

-Matt ¿Qué haces?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hago? Vengo por ustedes vámonos

-Pero Kari-miraba dudoso hacia la puerta cerrada que era el cuarto de Kari

-Pero nada ¡eh dicho vámonos!

-Está encerrada en su cuarto, no quiere salir-me quede pensando un segundo, después de un tiempo ya teníamos un plan Tai y yo, Gatomon vio la forma y Kari abrió, empezamos el plan, yo me llevaba sus maletas y el la llevaba cargando hasta el auto

-Taichí Kamiya ¡bájame!

-No-la metió en el auto, los digimons junto con mi papa se reían de la escena, cuando la metieron ni ella ni Tk se hablaron, el otro se había enojado de que no lo dejara explicarle. Sería un viaje bastante largo ya que Kari no dejaba de decir que quería regresar, ya llegando ahí mi papa se dispuso a poner la tienda de campaña junto a Gabumon y Agumon. Kari salió del auto y se fue a un árbol a sentar lejos de nosotros, no hablaba a nadie, ni a Gatomon. Tk se fue al lado opuesto y Patamon intentaba razonar con el pero no le hacía caso. Tai y yo nos quedamos viendo sabíamos que teníamos que hacer, yo tome a Tk del brazo y lo arrastre a donde estaba Kari y Tai agarro a Kari para que no huyera

-Bien niñitos arreglen su situación

-No, nos digas así Matt-Mi hermano me miro molesto

-Pero es lo que parecen, Matt tiene razón-Tai miraba severo a nuestros hermanos por su comportamiento

-Gracias Tai, así que hablen como personas civilizadas-yo solté a Tk y Tai a Kari

-No tengo nada de qué hablar

-Yo tampoco-ambos se dieron la espalda y se cruzaron de brazos parecían niños chiquitos en pleno berrinche

-Vamos no sean orgullosos-Gatomon estaba preocupada

-Si ya hablen, no nos gusta verlos así, por favor-Patamon se notaba triste

-Patamon-Tk había volteado a verlo

-Gatomon-Kari veía a Gatomon

-Bien los dejamos solos, vámonos-ahí se quedaron los dos ya que Patamon y Gatomon se vinieron con nosotros

-Espero se arreglen-Tai suspiro y miro hacia atrás donde se encontraban nuestros hermanos

-Igual yo, si no será un campamento bastante largo

* * *

Bien nos han dejado aquí a los dos, todo estaba en silencio pero no seré yo quien lo rompa, quien no quiere creer es ella, así que no diré nada pero Patamon se veía realmente preocupado: _Si ya hablen, no nos gusta verlos así por favor_.

-Kari-ella no me respondió, rayos para que lo intento-solo quería decirte que no me gusta Ryou, lo que paso ella me pidió que le dijera como decirle a alguien que te gusta

-Si claro

-De verdad créeme

-No tendría porque, aparte tus relaciones no son algo que me importen

-Claro se nota- me fulmino con la mirada se iba a levantar cuando la tome de la mano

-Kari ahí solo una persona que me gusta

-Ya te dije no…no…me interesa-se había puesto nerviosa sabía que era el momento de decirle

-Hay solo una chica que ha llamado mi atención desde los ocho años-me había puesto rojo al igual que ella, se jalaba para irse de ahí pero no lo permitiría

-Ya te dije no me tienes que decir

-Si tengo…Kari quiero decirte que tú me-

-Tk ya está la cena-Mi papa se paro frente a nosotros interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir

-Ah-casi me caigo al igual que Kari, nos quedamos viendo pero antes que dijera algo me interrumpió

-Vámonos, ya te creo lo de Ryou está bien, vamos-antes que se fuera la jale de la mano de nuevo

-Esto no quedara así, te prometo que te diré-se puso roja y avance ya estaban todos ahí, acabamos de cenar, nos pusimos en la fogata. Mi papa se fue a recostar, Tai y Matt fueron a explorar la zona junto con Gabumon y Agumon, no sin antes Matt desearme suerte, Patamon insistió en enseñarle el lugar a Gatomon y yo me quede con Kari a quien convencí de ir a un lugar cerca para observar las estrellas

-Wow es hermoso se ven tan claro el cielo

-Si mira Kari-le señale con mi mano una de las estrellas que resplandecía- esa estrella brilla mucho

-Si-se veía feliz no pude evitar sonreír de verla así y se me ocurrió algo

-Pide un deseo

-De acuerdo-cerro los ojos y tome de su mano me volteo a ver toda roja y se volteo de nuevo, cerró los ojos y yo hice lo mismo-listo ya esta

-Si también el mío- pensé que quitaría su mano pero no lo hizo era el momento no iba a haber interrupciones o eso esperaba-Kari sobre lo de hace rato

-Ah…si….-estaba nerviosa ¿se imaginara lo que le quería decir?

-Bueno te quería decir que

-Si ¿Qué pasa Tk?-podía ver como brillaban sus ojos tan hermosos ¡Tk concéntrate!

-Bueno Kari desde hace ya mucho tiempo, siento algo pero eh sido tan tonto que no me había dado cuenta de que esto es a lo uno llama amor

-Ah-veía como se ponía cada vez más nerviosa

-Y el amor para mi es-en ese momento nuestros D3 empezaron a brillar, nos quedamos viendo, algo andaba mal los tomamos y se empezó a oír una voz

_-Niños elegidos de la luz y la esperanza, necesitamos su ayuda, ocurrirá una catástrofe dentro de poco y necesitamos de sus poderes y el de los demás niños elegidos ya que ustedes portan el poder más grande….- se interrumpió la voz ¿qué estaba pasando?_

* * *

Estaba con Gatomon, platicando, jugando, todo iba bien, siempre me la pasaba muy bien con ella era mi mejor amiga y siempre me sentía feliz aunque no entendía porque, le había contado a Tk lo que sentía y él me decía que era amor yo no creía del todo eso, no sabía si los digimons podíamos sentir eso

-Bien me la eh pasado muy bien-me hablo con una sonrisa que me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en mi pecho

-Si, igual yo

-Patamon ¿has seguido jugando?-me miro con la interrogante ella sabía que me encantaban los videojuegos que tenía Tk

-¿Con Armadillomon? ¡Sí! Dime has oído los grupos de música que te eh dicho

-Si, son muy buenos

-Que bien luego te invitare a ver anime

-¿Qué es eso?

-Jajaja si definitivamente te enseñare-A lo lejos podíamos ver a Tk y Kari se les veía preocupados, estaban junto con Matt, Tai, Agumon y Gabumon

-Gatomon creo que algo sucede

-Si, vayamos para haya-nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban me puse frente a Tk y se me quedo viendo extrañado algo andaba mal

-Tk ¿Qué sucede?- nos explicaron lo que había pasado hace unos minutos pero ninguno sabia responder nos quedamos en silencio hasta que se hizo más obscuro y fue hora de dormir. A la mañana siguiente el papa de Matt junto con gabumon y Matt, habían ido de pesca Tai y Agumon aun no despertaban al igual que Kari y Gatomon, Tk estaba sentado bajo un árbol

-Tk ¿Cómo estás?

-Ah-estaba preocupado ya que ahorita mismo estaba distraído-perdón Patamon, no sé, estoy preocupado, no entiendo nada de ayer

-Ni yo, perdona por no ser de ayuda

-No te preocupes nadie entiende nada

-Pero no te mortifiques por eso mejor dime ¿hablaste con Kari?-me vio pero tenía una mirada nostálgica

-No, justo cuando le decía sonó el D3

-Ya veo ¿piensas decirle?

-Sí, pero no hoy quizá mañana-aun se veía con duda respecto al tema

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy planeando como

-¡Suerte! se que podrás

-Gracias y tú ¿Cómo vas?

-¿De qué?-no entendía, a que quería llegar

-De Gatomon

-¡¿Qué?!-me había puesto rojo lo podía sentir-ya te dije, no se si se pueda este sentimiento

-¡Oh vamos! no has oído la fuerza más grande es el amor

-Eso no nos dice nada Tk- antes que dijera algo se despertó Tai y Agumon desayunamos y poco a poco transcurrió el día hasta dar paso a la noche todos estábamos muy felices mas Kari y Tk se veían muy bien juntos

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fui la primera en despertar Tk y yo habíamos hablado ayer respecto a lo que sucedió con el D3 pero ni él ni yo sacamos el tema de nuestra conversación pendiente, cielos será que se me iba a declarar eso esperaba me haría feliz, llego la tarde y con eso la hora de partir aunque yo no quería me la estaba pasando muy bien, el papa de Matt nos había mandado a Tk y a mí a recoger lo que faltaba

-Kari quiero acabar de decirte lo de hace unos días

-Ah lo de…los D3-senti como mi corazón se agitaba violentamente

-No lo de am bueno-estaba claramente nervioso y muy rojo aunque no creo que más que yo-de lo que era para mí el amor

-Ah sí-intente sonar serena pero por dentro me estaba muriendo de nervios

-Bueno Kari para mí el amor….eres tu-me quede quieta, no podía creer lo que me decía-Kari en todo este tiempo, fui un tonto que no se dio cuenta que siempre eh estado enamorado de ti, Matt me ayudo a darme cuenta-si por mi fuera ¡iría a abrazar a Matt en este mismo instante!-que eres la única persona para mí, la mas especial, la que quiero proteger y estar a su lado por siempre ¡eres tú la que me gusta! ¡Nadie más!

-Tk yo-

-Vámonos ya que va a empezar a llover-nos petrificamos, había llegado su papa, nos metimos en el carro y no le pude dar respuesta a su confesión pero me lo había dicho ¡me quería! podía ser la persona más feliz del mundo pero tenía que responderle pronto, si no pensaría que no me gusta habíamos llegado a mi casa pero también había empezado a llover. Tai les dijo que no era necesario que bajaran así que nos fuimos, vi a Tk algo triste seria hasta mañana que le dijera que lo quiero. A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano me arregle y me fui a desayunar ya estaba lista antes que Gatomon o Tai y eso era un milagro

-Bien ¿Qué sucede hoy? Se va a acabar el mundo-Tai me veía con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acomodaba la corbata del uniforme

-Muy gracioso Tai-le saque la lengua en señal de molestia

-Es raro en ti, que estés despierta tan temprano y aparte mírate estas más hermosa que siempre

-Gracias-me sonroje y evite mirar a mi hermano

-Y algo me ocultas

-Claro que no-me empecé a sentir nerviosa, muy bien me acaba de delatar, estaba segura de eso

-Si, ayer llegaste muy contenta y cuando llegaste de hablar con Tk ambos estaban sumamente rojos, no me digas que ¡ya son novios!

-¡Que!-sentí como se me habían subido todos los colores a la cara-no

-¿Entonces?-mi hermano se veía sumamente confundido por no entender la situación

-Bueno Tk me dijo que yo le gustaba

-¿De verdad? ¡En hora buena! ya se estaba tardando

-¡Tai!

-Perdona pero ya se había tardado ahí que admitirlo, pero me alegra en verdad

-Si, por eso quiero llegar temprano así que apúrate

-Ya voy, ya voy-Nos alistamos y ya estábamos frente a la escuela antes de que Tai se fuera me deseo suerte, llegue a mi salón y el aun no estaba, empezando la clase, llego me vio y al instante se puso rojo al igual que yo esto Davis no lo paso inadvertido pasaron las horas y no había modo en que habláramos los dos, llego la clase de literatura

-Maestro le puedo recordar que Takaishi no leyó aquel poema-ese era Steve el mejor amigo de Tk, mire a Tk quien fulmino con la mirada a su amigo

-Es verdad, Takaishi si no haces el honor

-La verdad no-se veía muy tenso pero no entendía el porqué de su reacción, era raro ver a Tk de ese modo

-¡Takaishi!

-Es…está bien-se paro y tomo una libreta negra, la vi cuando fuimos de campamento-bueno es muy tonto pero lo leeré:

_Ella es lo que yo defino como amor_

_Y puede parecer sincero o sínico_

_Pero bien se, cuando su voz se acerca_

_Que lo único que quiero es vivir así._

_Ser lo que nunca he sido,_

_Cuando sus ojos me miran,_

_Es una posibilidad a encontrar la razón,_

_De mi existencia._

_Si la esencia del amor es sentir,_

_Que puedo decir, cuando me detengo a mirarla,_

_Así con su naturaleza mortal, sin reclamarle perfecta_

_Simplemente anhelante, ligera._

_Lo imposible se hace realizable con ella,_

_Por ello, lo trágico no es en la distancia perderla,_

_Si no olvidar su nombre al amanecer._

_Las palabras se agotan cuando trato de proferir sobre su ser,_

_Más seria extraño minimizar tanto sentir, tanta necesidad,_

_Surgida justo donde la conciencia humana no puede ordenar,_

_Porque los mismos deseos del alma reclaman._

_Por ello hoy quiero compartir el tiempo a su lado,_

_Mas no para poseerla, sino para dejar de necesitarla,_

_Para encontrar en su recinto un lugar en mi tragedia,_

_Y en sus brazos un cimiento donde dejar plasmada mi memoria._

_Puesto que ahora no tengo más anhelos,_

_Necesito encontrarla en la inmensidad,_

_En el silencio de mis versos,_

_O en la desesperación de mis sentimientos_

Todos nos quedamos viendo a Tk maravillados y todas las mujeres que había en el salón lo miraron embobadas y enamoradas pero con eso quien no quedaría así, el se sentó, estaba muy rojo y evitaba a toda costa verme, el maestro empezó a aplaudir los demás le seguimos

-Muy bien Takaishi hermoso

-Gr…gracias

-Dime ¿hay alguien que te inspire para escribir tan bellos versos?-le pregunte el maestro con una sonrisa

-Ah….si-ahora estaba totalmente nervioso, sin darme cuenta tan bien enrojecí, pasaron las horas, llego el momento del almuerzo, yo lo iba a esperar pero el salió jalando a Steve eso quería decir que tenía que arreglar asuntos así que me fui a reunir con los demás

* * *

Bien ahora si me las pagara, me hizo quedar en ridículo frente a la clase y a Kari ¿porque ahora que le había dicho mis sentimientos? ¡Ah Steve! se le había ocurrido hacer esto, ya me sentía bastante mal porque ella no me había respondido y eso quería decir que le gustaba alguien más, lo más probable que Davis, claro el siempre le insinuaba algo pero ella nunca le decía que no, ha de estar enamorada de él y mientras yo haciendo el ridículo ahí

-Bien ¿Qué te pasa?-Steve se paró en seco, me vio interrogante y eso me enfado

-¡Que me pasa! ¡Me expusiste delante de todos!

-Oh vamos Tk asi será un paso menos para decirle a Kari

-Eres un… ¡ya le dije!

-¿En serio?-me veía incrédulo a lo que yo le acaba de contar

-¡Sí!

-¿Y qué te respondió?-no sabía si él se veía más ansioso que yo, o era mi imaginación

-Ese es el problema, no obtuve respuesta-me deje caer en una banca que estaba ahí cerca, me sentía abatido

-Oh….lo siento…no sabia

-Exacto no sabias y ahora ya sabe algo de lo que pienso y lo peor es que ha de estar enamorada de otra persona

-¡Que! Pero que dices Tk

-Si, es lo más probable-el decirle en voz alta solo había hecho hacerme sentir peor ¿Qué tan patético podía ser? Enamorarme de alguien que ya tiene a otra persona

-Vamos, no seas tonto, solo exageras las cosas

-No es así

-Tk, haber amigo ¡todo Odaiba! sabe que Kari está enamorada de ti, los únicos ciegos son tu y Davis Motomiya, vamos hasta los maestros lo saben

-¡Que!-Me pare como resorte de la banca por su dichosa bromita y lo peor rojo hasta las orejas

-Es que son obvios ¡ambos! pero atolondrados

-Que te pasa Steve

-Es la verdad, así que ahora invítala a salir para que te dé una respuesta igual no han tenido tiempo a solas ¿o sí?-me quede meditando lo que decía era verdad no había podido hablar con ella, solos los dos, por una u otra cosa

-No…

-¡Ahí esta! haz lo que te digo

-De acuerdo-así entramos al salón pero siempre que iba a hablar con Kari éramos interrumpidos la mayoría de veces por Davis, llego la hora de salida y ella se fue antes, arregle rápido mis cosas, la alcance ella estaba en la entrada junto con ¿Matt? vi como lo abrazaba ¡Qué demonios!

-Ah así que, él es el que te gusta ¡hermano traidor!-grite bastante molesto y celoso, esto si era el colmo, de todas las personas ¡mi hermano!

-¡QUE!-ambos contestaron al mismo tiempo, Kari se había puesto roja y me veía con cara de desconcierto, al igual que Matt me iba a dar la vuelta cuando Kari me tomo de la mano

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Lo abrazas-lo señale acusadoramente ¿estaba haciendo una escena de celos? Bien había llegado a mis límites

-¿Y eso que hermanito? Tú abrazas a Sora y no es por algo malo, porque la aprecias como amiga al igual que yo con Kari, aparte sabes que la veo como mi hermanita

-Exacto Tk, aparte a mí me gusta otra persona- la voltee a ver y se sonrojo

-Bueno hago mal tercio aquí, así que me voy-Matt desapareció, ella se quedo en silencio tenía que preguntarle, me sentía ridículo por la escenita que le había hecho

-Kari ¿querrías salir hoy conmigo?

-Am como una ¿cita?-sentí que me puse rojo

-Ah…si como una….cita

-Am….claro-ella estaba aun mas roja, es mas podíamos hasta hacer un concurso para ver quién de los dos estaba más sonrojado ¿Qué estoy pensando? Me estaba volviendo loco con el asunto

-Está bien, paso por ti a tu casa

-Si, te veo en un rato, Tai me está esperando

-Está bien adiós-así nos despedimos, llegue a arreglarme a mi casa ya era la hora así que me dirigí a casa de Kari para estar solo ella y yo

* * *

Vaya que estaba nerviosa, una cita con Tk ya faltaban unos minutos para que el llegara en esos momentos sonó el timbre antes que fuera alguien, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Tk, se veía realmente guapo más de lo usual, él me vio y sonrió

-Que linda te ves

-Gr…gracias, Tai me voy

-Ah sí ¡Hola Tk!-mi hermano se asomo a vernos y lo saludo con la mano

-Ho…hola Tai

-Por favor cuida de mi hermana-se le quedo viendo serio, no sabía distinguir si fue una petición amable o exigencia por parte de Tai

-Sabes que siempre, sin importar nada-contesto muy seguro de si Tk, Tai sonrió, tal vez porque Tk siempre había sido así conmigo, nos encaminamos íbamos a ir a la plaza pero en el camino nos quedamos en silencio, quizás por los nervios, dimos vueltas, estuvimos riendo pero sabía que hoy tenía que responder a lo que me había dicho

-Tk

-Dime-el me vio y me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa era una de nervios

-Hay algo que quiero decirte

-Ah…si-me miro, sentí que mis piernas temblaban debido a los nervios, tanto así que me tuve que sentar y él se sentó a mi lado

-Sabes con respecto a lo que me dijiste- se veía pensativo viendo hacia el cielo-Bueno Tk yo….quería decirte que tu….también me gustas-sentí que parecía un tomate al igual que el-pero también me costó darme cuenta de esto, la que me lo hizo darme cuenta fue Yolei y estoy agradecida con ella, al principio pensé que todo lo que sentía era porque eres mi mejor amigo pero me di cuenta que no, que yo estoy enamorada de ti, de nadie mas

-¿De verdad?-me volteo a ver se veía en verdad feliz

-Sí y quiero estar contigo siempre porque esto tan especial jamás lo había sentido por nadie- me abrazo al igual que yo a el

-¿Y no te gusta Matt?

-¿Qué? no digas tonterías Takeru Takaishi, si lo abrace fue porque estaba agradecida de que por el te diste cuenta que yo te gustaba y él me felicito ya que él estaba contento de que fuera yo y no otra persona

-¡Oh! ahora veo, has de pensar que soy un idiota

-Claro que no solo pienso que eres celoso Jajaja-le hice una broma sentí como se tenso y luego me abrazo mas fuerte

-Muy graciosa Hikari Kamiya

-La verdad si, Takeru Takaishi

-Kari-se separo de mí y me vio directamente a mis ojos

-Si, dime

-Te quiero-sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente me sentía muy feliz

-Yo también te quiero Tk-el estaba muy contento y me volvió a abrazar pero a pesar de haber dicho que sentíamos el uno por el otro, Tk jamás me hizo aquella pregunta de si quería ser su novia, será que no quería algo formal que solo con saber mis sentimientos le bastaba, pasaron las horas y me dejo en mi casa se despidió y estaba feliz, aunque algo triste le conté a Tai y a Gatomon lo que había pasado y me fui a mi cuarto para hablar con Yolei

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté, fui dejar a Kari a la escuela transcurrió nuestras horas de escuela y decidí mandar un mensaje

Te veo en el parque a las 3

Tai

Llego la hora y me dirigí hacia haya y ahí estaba la persona con la que quería hablar, parecía extrañado porque yo lo había citado, espero que no pensara algo mal, como que lo golpearía

-Hola Tai

-Hola Tk, bien quería hablar contigo-le dije en un tono serio a lo que él se veía algo nervioso, solo asintió -Bueno vamos-nos sentamos y lo vi muy serio-bien quería preguntarte porque no te le has declarado a Kari-él se puso rojo-será que es un juego para ti, porque si es así Tk

-No, no es eso, nunca pienses en eso, es solo que….

-¿Qué?-se le veía nervioso no dejaba de mirar el piso como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo

-No sé cómo-me salió una gotita en la cabeza, vaya a pesar de que Matt era todo un Casanova, Tk aun no tenía experiencia en esto

-Oh entiendo…solo dile si quiere ser tu novia

-Eso lo sé, pero yo…quiero que sea especial

-Entiendo ¿y has pensado en algo?

-Si, quería invitarla a cenar pero quería que fuera sorpresa el problema es que no sé como

-Yo te ayudare-levante mi brazo en forma de apoyo el me vio sorprendido

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, al fin hablamos de mi hermana y quiero que sea feliz

-Gracias pensé que serias el más difícil de todos porque...es tu hermanita

-No te lo niego, me es difícil pero me alegra que seas tú Tk porque siempre me has gustado para pareja de Kari

-Gracias

-Solo prométeme que la cuidaras como siempre

-No, ahora la cuidare más que nunca porque Kari es la persona que quiero más que nada en el mundo-sonreí ante eso, me alegraba oírlo de Tk, ahora solo quedaba ver cómo hacer esto, habían pasado dos días y era jueves quería hacer un regalo a Kari ya que Tk me había dicho que se le declararía el viernes así que en la tarde le había pedido ayuda a Sora

-Aquí estoy Tai ¿para qué me necesitas?

-Necesito tus consejos

-Claro dime

-Es que-hable nervioso por lo raro de la situación- yo no sé como escoger un vestido-ella abrió grandes sus ojos

-¡Que! No me digas Tai que… ¡eres travesti!

-¡QUE! ¡Claro que no! solo que quiero hacerle un regalo a Kari-me había sonrojado ante su ocurrencia y ella después al ver su error

-Ah…perdona es que primero explícate-se intento defender ya enfadada

-Como lo voy a hacer si te pones a decir incoherencias

-Lo siento-paso el tiempo y después de ver varias tiendas, escogimos un vestido bueno más bien Sora al decir que era perfecto para mi hermanita, salimos de la tienda y le compre un brazalete a Sora por haberme ayudado aunque me había costado para que lo aceptara al final se lo puso y estaba muy feliz

-Gracias Tai, no debiste haberte molestado

-No es molestia, de verdad

-Aun así gracias-llegamos a su casa-sabes me la paso muy bien contigo

-Igual que yo contigo-cuando ya se iba se regreso, sin esperarlo me abrazo inesperadamente, yo correspondí su abrazo

-A veces me pregunto…-creí escuchar eso, pero lo dijo tan bajo que no sabía si había escuchado bien, se fue a su casa yo regrese a la mía extrañado del porque mi corazón latía muy fuerte. Agumon no dejaba de hacerme preguntas del porque mi sonrojo pero lo ignore. Al otro día cuando vi a Sora mi corazón palpito muy rápido algo no andaba bien, pasaron las clases y llego la noche Tk me mando mensaje que el ya iba para el restaurant así que era hora de darle a Kari mi regalo

-Kari-entre en su habitación sin tocar ella estaba recostada en su cama

-Si Tai ¿qué pasa?-últimamente estaba entre feliz y triste porque pensaba que Tk no quería una relación formal

-Quería invitarte a cenar

-¿En verdad?-me miro con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-Si, así que cámbiate-asintió y ya iba a su armario-Kari ponte esto lo compre para ti-le puse el vestido en la cama

-¿Para mí?-lo vio y vi que le encanto-gracias Tai, es hermoso

-De nada me ayudo Sora a escogerlo, bueno apúrate-se cambio rápido después que salió no podía creerlo se veía hermosa mi hermana

-Bien vámonos, Tai no te has cambiado-me miro molesta

-Ah no…es que no eh planchado la camisa adelántate y te alcanzo

-Pero-

-Nada de peros solo di que eres la de la mesa 5 ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, te veo ahorita

-Si-vaya sorpresa que se iba a dar, le mande mensaje a Tk diciéndole que ya iba para haya, todo dependía de él ahora

* * *

Bien me había llegado el mensaje de Tai, estaba más que nervioso pero Matt me había dado consejos y Yolei me había dado ánimos, al igual que Patamon y Gatomon, solo esperaba a que ella llegara tenía todo listo, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que pude observar que alguien se dirigía aquí, unos de los meseros junto con alguien atrás de el

-Es por aquí señorita-sentí que mi corazón latía sin control, ella se quedo paralizaba al verme ahí y no a Tai, se veía realmente hermosa llevaba su cabello suelto con un broche de color lila, su vestido era de color morado con las orillas de los lados de color blanco

-¡Tk!

-Ho…hola Kari-me levante y quite la silla para que se acomodara se sentó y la empuje para que quedara bien, me senté estaba tan nervioso que casi me caigo

-Vaya pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Y Tai?

-Tai no va a venir, en realidad esto fue planeado desde el principio

-¿Pero para qué?

-Porque quería estar contigo Kari-ella se había puesto roja, empezamos a cenar, reímos, nos veíamos, estábamos realmente enamorados hasta que pedí que trajeran música empezaron a tocar el violín así que era hora-Kari en realidad hay una razón para todo esto

-¿De verdad? dímela

-Bueno quería pedírtelo de una manera especial de una forma que jamás se te olvidara esto nunca-me acerque hacia donde estaba y la tome de las manos la vi directamente a los ojos vi como estaba nerviosa-Hikari Kamiya quiero preguntarte algo importante ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?-no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero me sentí realmente feliz se quedo callada un largo tiempo se aventó a mí y me abrazo

-Claro que si Tk ¡SI! Me haces la persona más feliz del planeta-la abrace quería quedarme así con ella para siempre

-Te amo Kari

-Yo también Tk te amo-me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo nada me importa nada excepto ella pasaron las horas y la fui a dejar a su casa estábamos muy contentos, ese día dormí verdaderamente feliz.

* * *

Al fin nuestro queridos necios y obstinados se han declarado su amor debo decir que siempre pensé en algo especial para ellos cuando llegasen a ser novios porque se me hacen una pareja adorable, pero de aquí en mas empezaran los problemas no puede ser todo dulzura y amor ¿o si? ¿que creen que haya sido la voz extraña? bueno eso se vera mas adelante ;) por cierto una disculpa por no subir el miércoles pero al ser navidad tuve que salir con la familia y ps hasta ahora se me dio el tiempo, espero les haya sido de su agrado, y también que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad aunque sea tarde mis mejores deseos para todos! y ya se viene el fin de año y mi cumpleaños XD así que antes de que el año termine haré lo posible por apurarme y subir el próximo capitulo ya saben como siempre espero sus comentarios y opiniones nos leemos pronto =D


	4. La búsqueda

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen,solo los inventados por mi cabezita, notas al final :D los dejo con la historia

* * *

Capitulo 4

**La búsqueda**

Había pasado el fin de semana, estaba realmente feliz al fin Tk y yo éramos novios oficialmente, Gatomon, Agumon y Tai estaban realmente felices por la noticia me dirigí con mi hermano a la escuela y ahí estaba mi novio esperándome

-Hola amor

-Hola amor-lo abrace y el correspondió mi abrazo

-¡No puede ser!-los dos nos espantamos al oír ese grito-¿ya son novios?

-Ah…-ahí detras de nosotros estaba Yolei y Codi-Si

-Felicidades, en hora buena se estaban tardando-dicho esto nos pusimos rojos

-Felicidades a ambos, así que Kari se podría decir que eres mi cuñada-Codi siempre tan dulce

-Si-le correspondí la sonrisa que me había regalado

-Muy bien, felicidades hermano

-Gracias Codi

-De verdad me alegro, me han hecho el día chicos-Yolei siempre con su gran ánimo, así nos fuimos todos juntos. Cada quien se fue a su salón mientras que Tk y yo íbamos de la mano alguien corrió hacia delante de nosotros

-¡Vaya! Así que es oficial ya son novios ¡bienvenida a la familia de locos Kari!-ese era Steve

-Gracias

-Eres un loco ¿te lo han dicho?-Tk lo veía con una gran sonrisa

-Normalmente tu querido hermano-si ellos siempre se habían llevado así -Así que cuñadita cuídalo mucho porque está bien loco

-Achu no te vayas a morder la lengua-Tk lo veía con una sonrisa y Steve lo mismo ambos se apreciaban bastante como amigos

-Jajaja gracioso- entro el maestro a clase y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros lugares, Davis llego tarde y lo regaño el maestro porque había estado jugando futbol, llego la hora del almuerzo y Tk me dijo que tenía que ir a hacer algo que en unos momentos llegaba yo estaba con Codi, ken, Yolei y Davis

-¿Y dónde está tu novio? O mejor dicho ¡mi cuñado!-claro si fuera por Yolei lo estaría gritando en todos los salones, claro porque ambas nos considerábamos como hermanas y ella apreciaba a Tk

-¡QUE! ¡NOVIO!-ese era Davis quien se había levantado de donde estaba sentado

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Kari ¿a qué se refiere Yolei con eso?

-Ps que Tk no está aquí-vi como estaba entre enojado y triste pero antes que dijera algo llego Tk con Steve y Ronald sus mejores amigos y Davis encaro a Tk.

-Takeru eres el novio de Kari

-Oh rayos ¿ya lo sabes?

-Si ¿Quién te crees Takaishi?-de la frente de Davis empezaba a salir una vena debido al enojo

-¿A qué te refieres?-se quedo pensando y luego de un rato de silencio volvió a hablar- me creo ¿el novio de Kari?

-Oh vamos no digas tonterías- lo sujeto de la playera y todos nos levantamos Tk se quedo en calma. Ronald y Steve ya se iban a abalanzar contra él pero Tk les hizo una señal que se calmaran

-¡Que te pasa Davis!-estaba realmente furiosa que le sucedía-¡basta déjalo!

-Porque lo quieres a el kari

-Eso a ti no te importa

-Claro que si

-No, no es así ¡suéltalo!-Tk me volteo a ver y me sonrió

-Amor aun no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? Eres despistada pero así te amo

-Pero quien te crees- Davis le dio un puñetazo a Tk y este cayó al suelo. Salí corriendo a abrazarlo y Ken agarro a Davis todos estábamos molestos por su reacción él se zafo de Ken y se fue de ahí, Ken lo siguió el es su mejor amigo tenía que tranquilizarlo

-¿Tk estas bien?

-Si, Steve gracias

-Estas sangrando-nuestros amigos se acercaron a Tk viendo su estado

-No es nada, en serio

-Eres un idiota Tk ¿Por qué no te defendiste?-Ronald no dejaba de ver molesto a Tk

-Vamos Ronald no, iba a hacer el problema más grande, no dejare que terminemos peleados todos, además entiendo cómo se siente

-Ahí Tk siempre eres así, nunca cambias -Ronald sonrió al terminar de decir eso, Yolei le paso papel para quitarse la sangre después de que ya estábamos más tranquilos. Ronald rompió el silencio que se había hecho-Bien así que ya eres parte de nuestra familia sabia que terminaría siendo así

-Gracias Ronald

-Aparte si Tk no se apuraba yo haría lo posible para que hubieras sido mi novia-Tk quien estaba junto a mi le dio un puñetazo y se empezó a reír- Jajaja y el capitán sigue igual de celoso

-Gracioso-así paso el almuerzo antes que me fuera al salón Yolei me había jalado y casi me daba un zape diciendo que soy despistada ah por mayor y nos fuimos a nuestros salones. Davis ya estaba ahí pero no nos dirigía la palabra, ni nos volteaba a ver, estaba realmente enojado y yo con el pero a que se refería Tk con que no me había dado cuenta….acabando las clases vi a Yolei y la alcance para preguntarle porque estaba molesta y me quería zapear ella me dijo que porque en todo este tiempo nunca me di cuenta que yo le gustaba a Davis y entendí lo que me decía Tk después me fui a reunir con el

-Amor aun no hacemos el trabajo de biología

-Es verdad hay que hacerlo hoy

-Sí ¿quieres hacerlo en mi casa?-el me veía mientras tomaba de mi mano

-Si, pediré permiso ¿saliendo de clases?

-Si para acabar rápido e ir dar una vuelta

-Me parece bien-acabaron las clases, ya le había avisado a mi mama así que nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Tk estábamos muy felices abrió la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia a sala pero para nuestra sorpresa ya estaba ocupada

-¿Ga…Gatomon?

-Ah Kari hola no sabía que vendrías-estaba roja

-Venimos a ver la tele ya que Gatomon nunca había visto anime-Patamon entro con un gran tazón lleno de palomitas

-Ya veo, está bien pero ¿solo eso?-me le quede viendo a mi amiga

-Si, Patamon habla de un montón de cosas que luego no entiendo

-Ya entiendo, bueno voy con Kari al cuarto porque vamos a hacer un trabajo-Patamon salió volando para ponerse en los brazos de Tk

-Aja no será que quieren estar solos para darse besitos-Tk y yo nos pusimos rojos al instante a decir verdad no nos habíamos dado un beso

-¡Que! Patamon no molestes, ve a ver la tele con Gatomon, nos vamos-nos metimos en su cuarto ambos estábamos totalmente rojos

* * *

Ya en mi cuarto, Kari y yo no nos volteamos a ver por lo que había dicho Patamon pero que le pasa luego dice cosas imprudentes, lo hace sin pensar, nos sentamos en una mesa que tenia y nos pusimos a hacer el trabajo pasaron los minutos y ya estábamos como siempre, nunca sacamos a luz lo que había dicho Patamon aunque en verdad aun no la había besado solo de pensarlo me había puesto rojo de nuevo

-¡AH!-me agarra la cabeza por no poder quitarme ese pensamiento, Kari desde su lugar dio un brinco debido a mi reacción

-¿Qué pasa Tk?

-Ah…nada-note mi torpeza y me intente ver calmado

-¿Seguro?

-Si de verdad, sigamos-acabamos el trabajo y nos fuimos a sentar a mi cama para ver la tele ya que había empezado a llover y así no podíamos salir, ella estaba recargada en mí y yo la estaba abrazando estábamos tan cerca que mi corazón latía con violencia, tal vez debería intentarlo estaba muy nervioso y Kari me volteo a ver estábamos de verdad muy cerca el uno del otro también lo noto y se puso roja

-Kari-me empecé a acercar a ella poco a poco para poder tocar sus labios

-Tk-ella hizo lo mismo pero antes que pasara algo sonó el teléfono ella se alejo de mí y yo tuve que ir a contestar

-¡Que pasa!-conteste molesto a quien se le ocurría interrumpirnos en estos momentos...el que llama era

-¿Ah? Hola Tk…am perdón pero te necesitamos

-Ah Izzy perdón yo…. ¿qué pasa?-me sentía avergonzado por la forma en que conteste digo no es como que supieran que estaba pasando

-¿Kari está contigo?

-Si ¿ocurre algo?

-Hay un problema necesitamos que vengan con sus digimons a mi casa no tarden es muy urgente-dicho esto colgó, algo no estaba bien

-¿Qué ocurre Tk? ¿Quién era?

-Era Izzy nos necesitan

-¿Algo malo?-se paró de la cama y me vio preocupada

-No sé, no me dijo pero vayámonos-nos encaminamos para haya corriendo llegando a su casa ya estaban todos los niños elegidos excepto Mimí quien estaba en una computadora viendo, todo eso, no era muy buena señal. Todos nos voltearon a ver cuando llegamos, Gatomon y Patamon se fueron a reunir con los demás digimons

-Bien ahora si estamos todos

-¿Qué pasa Izzy?

-Hace unas semanas les había comentado a Tai, Matt y a Sora que había lecturas del portal al digimundo y miren lo que se ve-nos mostro en su computadora todo estaba totalmente obscuro había una neblina muy densa-esto está afectando poco a poco cada parte del digimundo-tampoco nadie entendía lo que nos había pasado a mí y a Kari hace unos días sobre aquella voz

-No puede ser-Sora miro con preocupación en dirección de Izzy y mi hermano fue y la tomo de la mano para calmarla

-Sí y no entiendo porque

-Tenemos un plan-Tai había dado un paso hacia adelante-iremos al digimundo

-Pero ¿servirá? No creo que nosotros podamos ver algo-Joe se veía con la interrogante en su cara

-Tienes razón pero entonces ¿que hay que hacer?-Tai se sentó pensativo

-Iremos nosotros primero a investigar-ese había sido Biyomon

-Pero puede ser peligroso-El tono de Sora ahora era de más preocupación de solo pensar en su compañera vaya, sin saber verdaderamente a que nos enfrentábamos pero era entendible todos teníamos el mismo miedo

-No se preocupen, no irá sola

-Gabumon ¿están seguros?-Matt miro a su camarada con la misma preocupación

-Yo iré con ellos-ese era Agumon

-Yo también

-Gomamon pero-los mayores estaban preocupados pero Gomamon corto todo dialogo que les pudieran decir

-Tranquilo Joe estaré bien-en ese momento se había elegido que ellos cuatro irían, se abrió el portal y se adentraron los veríamos a mas tardar mañana todos estábamos hablando del porque aquella obscuridad ¿será que de nuevo estará en peligro el digimundo que conocemos?

-Oh por cierto-era Sora-felicidades Kari y Tk-esto nos tomo por sorpresa a ambos y nos pusimos rojos-con tantas cosas se me olvido felicitarlos

-Ah...gracias Sora

-Si cuñadita gracias-le brinde una enorme sonrisa

-Es verdad felicidades-Izzy se veía igual de contento

-En hora buena-Joe nos veía feliz

-Tk nos tardaste mucho-ese era mi hermano sentí como enrojecía mas y mas

-Verdad es lo mismo que yo decía-Tai se veía ente burlón y contento

-¡Tai!-Kari estaba muy roja se acerco a mí y se cubrió conmigo

-Felicidades a ambos que sean felices-Codi mi pequeño hermano

-Les deseo lo mejor-Mimí lo decía con aquella alegría suya desde aquel computador

-Gracias Mimí o mejor dicho cuñada-sonrió Kari hacia Mimi quien le regreso la sonrisa, ambas se llevaban muy bien

-¡Se ven divinos juntos!-Yolei como siempre con aquellos ánimos, cosa que me hizo sonrojar mas si es que se podía

-Tiene razón Yolei felicidades

-Gracias Ken

-Felicidades de verdad, espero que duren mucho y que sean felices y su amor pueda con todo-nos quedamos todos en silencio y todos miramos a aquella persona-¿Que? ¿tengo algo en la cara? ¿Porque todos me ven raro?

-Gr…gracias Davis

-Si gracias Davis-estaba realmente sorprendido parecía tan cambiado se acerco a nosotros y nos abrazo

-Me di cuenta que están hechos el uno para el otro, así que Tk mas te vale cuidar a Kari si no te las veras conmigo

-Eso no lo dudes, Kari es el tesoro mas valioso que tengo-dicho esto parecía que todo estaba bien, llego la noche y nos fuimos cada quien a su casa pero había algo que me tenia preocupado será ¿Que pasara algo malo dentro de poco? no lo se

* * *

Había pasado toda la semana hasta ahora que era el fin de semana, no habíamos tenido noticias de los digimons estábamos preocupados porque al momento que queríamos entrar al digimundo nadie podía, esto era demasiado extraño todos estaban viendo algún modo de entrar, yo había decidido salir con Kari al parque ya que la veíamos demasiado angustiada. Tk estaba con Tai viendo alguna forma pero esto la ponía más nerviosa. Tk me había encargado que hoy la distrajera a lo máximo así que toda la mañana se la iba a pasar conmigo, Gatomon y Hawkmon estaban con todos los demás

-Vamos Kari ahora hay que ir a las afueras de la ciudad

-No quiero Yolei, estoy preocupada por todos y ahora Tk y Tai buscaran una forma de entrar de nuevo pero ¿y si es peligroso? mi hermano no tiene Agumon para cuidarlo-había empezado a llorar

-Tranquila, veras que todo saldrá bien y todos estarán bien-me acerque a ella y puse mi mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla

-Pero Yolei-

-Animo Kari, si te pones así no ayudaras de nada, mucho menos a Tai y a Tk

-Tienes razón-se seco sus lagrimas y me dio una gran sonrisa

-Esa es la Kari que conozco, no pierdas las esperanzas

-No lo hare

-Aparte no puedes perderlas digo tu novio es el portador de la esperanza-me reí por eso cosa que ella también hizo

-Jajaja tienes razón sería el colmo-ya la veía bastante tranquila salimos y estábamos muy bien cuando me llego un mensaje:

Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada y nadie sabe nada de Tk y Tai por favor no le digas a Kari

**Davis**

-Bien Yolei ¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto toda seria-me miro seria, tenía que reponer mi postura para que no sospechara, pero era algo realmente difícil

-Nada, número equivocado-antes que me dijera algo seguimos caminando

-Yolei dime

-¿Qué pasa Kari?

-¿Tú y Ken?

-Ah eso-me había sonrojado era un hecho que él me gustaba pero él era demasiado penoso y nunca me decía nada a veces lo daba a entender pero jamás por sus palabras

-Si eso, de verdad no te dice nada

-No

-Debería hablar con el

-No Kari, no tiene caso lo más seguro es que no le guste

-Oh vamos Yolei no me vengas con eso ahora, yo digo que si solo que no se anima aparte se comporta distinto contigo que con cualquier otra chica

-Si tu lo dices-antes yo creía que a Ken le gustaba Kari pero me di cuenta que si se entendían es porque ambos habían conocido esa parte de la obscuridad después esas ideas se me quitaron, pasaron las horas y nos íbamos a reunir en casa de Izzy para ver si había pasado algo, al entrar estaban todos como locos y se les veía preocupados, cuando entramos a la sala Kari se petrifico

-¡Tk!-el estaba sentado en el sofá pero lo terrible era que su pierna estaba sangrando. Kari corrió a su lado, junto a él estaba Tai quien se veía pálido igual que Tk, Patamon estaba recostado y Gatomon era quien estaba angustiada y cuidaba de el

-¿Qué ha pasado?-apenas y podía hablar, nadie decía nada hasta que hablo Ken

-Intentaron entrar al digimundo

-¡¿Pero qué paso?!-Kari veía a Tk muy preocupada, él la abrazo y acariciaba su espalda para que se tranquilizara, el que hablo fue Tai

-Al encontrar aquella puerta el ya iba a pasar al digimundo pero antes que hiciera algún movimiento salió una luz negra y roso contra su pierna, en ese momento perdimos la conciencia, cuando desperté Tk estaba aun inconsciente y sangrando de su pierna les mande mensajes a los chicos y fueron por nosotros nadie entiende que paso

-¡Oh Tk! sabía que no tenías que ir

-No te preocupes, teníamos que intentarlo- todos entraron a la sala se veía en sus caras la angustia

-Tai come esto te hará sentir mejor-Mimí le dio un chocolate, ella había venido como siempre el fin de semana, se veía el gran amor que le tenía a Tai

-Gracias linda-se lo comió y cuando lo termino nos vio a todos-bien estamos en ceros de nuevo pero debe haber algo por intentar

-Tienes razón Tai-Davis se veía decidido

-Mañana por la mañana volveré a buscar-Tai se veía determinado a seguir

-Te acompaño Tai-Tk lo volteaba a ver muy seguro de ir

-Claro que no, ve como estas Tk, ni de loca te dejare-Kari lo veía con la preocupación en su rostro

-Kari esto es importante es por nuestros amigos

-Lo sé pero tú también eres importante estas muy lastimado

-No interesa como este, debo hacer algo-Tk se paro de donde estaba sentado e hizo una mueca de dolor

-No Tk-Kari también se había parado y lo encaro con su rostro serio

-Basta no pelen, no ayudara de nada si pelean, aparte Kari tiene razón hermano en tus condiciones será mejor que reposes-Matt había intervenido en la pelea viendo muy serio a Tk

-Me niego a eso

-Tk no seas testarudo escucha a Kari y a Matt-Ken puso su mano en el hombro de Tk en un intento de hacerlo recapacitar

-Ken tu también-la voz de nuestro amigo portador de la esperanza se escucho con tal fastidio

-Se sincero ¿crees que nos puedas ayudar ahorita como estas?-lo cuestiono Joe, Tk miro al piso parecía bastante entretenido

-Yo…

-Tk déjanoslo a nosotros

-Codi-alzo su vista y miro a Codi entre serio y dudoso. Así que al otro día Tk estaba en reposo junto con Patamon quien por proteger a su camarada salió lesionado Kari y Gatomon se iban a hacer cargo de ellos mientras nosotros volvíamos a la búsqueda

* * *

Listo esta el capitulo de la semana aunque se supone era para el miércoles u.u pero ps ese día fue mi cumpleaños y anduve con la familia y los días posteriores igual hasta apenas se fueron y me dio tiempo una disculpa por tardar tanto pero promesa que la próxima semana si lo publico como acorde con ustedes es un poco corto pero espero les guste ya que de este se avecinan los problemas, veremos que les pasa a nuestros niños elegidos, como siempre esperare por sus comentarios para ver que les pareció el capitulo, por cierto quiero agradecer a Lord Pata por seguir este fanfic y en cada capitulo dejar un comentario me animas a seguir también como observador del destino, a pau y TakariPatagato por cierto al ultimo mencionado gracias por la felicitación de mi cumple adelantado n.n espero les haya gustado este capitulo y a todos los lectores sigan con la historia verán que se vienen cosas interesantes y aunque sea atrasado feliz año nuevo les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor. Nos leemos pronto =D


	5. Aquel sueño

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen,solo los inventados por mi cabezita, notas al final :D los dejo con la historia

* * *

Capitulo 5

**Aquel sueño**

Ya era martes y yo estaba aquí tendido en mi cama, ya que como estaba no podía ir a la escuela, no se había encontrado una forma de llegar a los digimons me sentía verdaderamente inútil todos a estas horas estaban en sus clases, mi mama había ido a trabajar como siempre y Patamon estaba dormido aun me sentía cansado intente dormir.

Tenía un sueño bastante extraño estaba en el digimundo, todo estaba obscuro pero ¿donde estaban todos? ¿Patamon porque no estaba a mi lado? empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, me empezaba a desesperar así que corrí. Había una montaña escale en ella y vi ahí a Gabumon, Biyomon, Agumon y Gomamon corría hacia ellos pero por más que estiraba mi mano no los alcanzaba

-Tk ayúdanos-Suplico Palmon

-Por favor Tk sálvanos-Gomamon estiraba su pata hacia mi

-¡Tk!-Agumon se veía desesperado

-¡Tk! ¡Ayuda!-todos gritaban desesperados tras esas jaulas en las que estaban, me sobresalte en mi cama ¿que rayos era ese sueño? estaba todo sudado Patamon se despertó y se me quedo viendo preocupado

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas sudando

-Ah…yo…

-No me ocultes las cosas Tk

-Ya se, perdona tuve un sueño bastante extraño

-¿De qué trataba?-le explique todo mi sueño y la angustia que sentía-entiendo Tk te estás martirizando con todo esto, debes intentar estar tranquilo

-¡No puedo!

-Tk escúchame tu eres el apoyo de Kari, si tú no estás bien ella no lo estará, recuerda la esperanza protege a la luz

-Tienes razón perdóname Patamon

-No tienes porque es normal que a veces llegues a dudar pero tienes que tener siempre esperanzas

-Gracias-dicho esto lo abrace a veces me peguntaba que haría sin él. Pasaron las horas y tocaron el timbre me pare y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba Kari con Gatomon venían de la escuela ya que Kari venía con su uniforme

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Aun no te debes levantar-me miro molesta con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué? Pero Kari-

-Pero nada, ven te tienes que recostar-entramos a mi cuarto y me acosté porque ella era bastante estricta conmigo sobre mis cuidados al igual que Gatomon con Patamon

-No voy a estar tendido en cama para siempre ya puedo caminar

-No digas tonterías Tk aun sigues lastimado todo esto paso hace cuatro días

-Kari por favor ya me puedo levantar mira-me pare y ella me fulmino con la mirada y me hizo acostar de nuevo

-Vamos Gatomon mira estoy bien, puedo caminar, puedo volar… ¡au! bueno aun no del todo pero estoy mejor

-No me vengas con eso acuéstate en este instante-si le habían hecho lo mismo que a mí. Gatomon y Kari se parecían tanto en estos momentos aunque esto que había pasado, había servido para juntar mas a Gatomon y Patamon recuerdo que cuando desperté y Gatomon vio a Patamon inconsciente estaba realmente preocupada y desde ese momento no se separaba de el

-Bien Tk hare la comida espera aquí

-Kari

-Takeru Takaishi no quiero oírte decir que no ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo…-intente protestar pero su mirada seria no me dejo terminar la frase

-No, Tk nada así que quédate aquí-desde el domingo estaba así me hacia la comida y me la traía a la cama como si en verdad estuviera muy grave pero no era asi, solo exagera, vino con mis alimentos y ella también comió conmigo llego mi mama y saludo a Kari como ya era costumbre hace cuatro días

* * *

Estaba realmente mal no paraba de llorar y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Biyomon ¿cómo estará mi amiga? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Estaba viviendo una verdadera agonía y en estos momentos que necesitaba de Matt el no podía estar al 100 conmigo ya que tenía que estar con su dichosa banda el que estaba a mi lado en estos momentos era Tai quien me estaba acompañando a mi casa

-Vamos Sora, anímate

-¿Cómo quieres eso? No sé nada de Biyomon estoy preocupada-una vez más me había soltado a llorar

-Vamos no eres la única yo también estoy preocupado por Agumon-me abrazo se le oía demasiado triste-pero sé que no lograremos nada con llorar o estar pensando en lo peor debemos actuar y buscar una solución

-Tienes razón-seque mis lagrimas y lo vi a los ojos por alguna razón al verlo mi corazón se agito con violencia en ese momento tanto Tai como yo nos acercamos el uno al otro y nos besamos con cariño eran muchos sentimientos encontrados, nos separamos y nos miramos sorprendidos por lo que habíamos hecho

-Per…perdóname Sora yo….

-No Tai, perdóname tu no se….que me paso….-estábamos realmente rojos y no nos podíamos ver-am me meteré a mi casa te veo mañana

-Ah sí adiós

-Adiós- corrí a mi cuarto ¿pero que había hecho? Y lo peor mi corazón latía con fuerza no podía ser verdad ¿seguía enamorada de Taichí Kamiya? Me recosté en mi cama pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, viendo aquel brazalete que me había regalado, hasta que me quede dormida

A la mañana siguiente entre al salón y a los minutos llego Tai cuando me vio se sonrojo y se puso nervioso al igual que yo, pasaron las horas, en la hora del almuerzo vimos a Izzy y a Matt, este ultimo me abrazo y me pidió perdón por no estar para mí. Pasaron la horas salimos de la escuela y a pesar que estaba con Matt no podía dejar de pensar en Tai, no, no podía ser posible.

* * *

Había llegado a mi casa apenas podía creer lo que paso ayer en la noche, luego de dejar a Sora yo la había besado y ella me correspondió ¡Que me pasa! ya había entendido que ella estaba enamorada de Matt pero aun así yo…la bese ¡A la novia de mi mejor amigo! ¡A mi mejor amiga! Kari me jalo y me dijo que quería ver a Tk y la acompañara cuando llegamos a su casa ahí estaba Matt a quien no podía ni ver a la cara, Kari fue a buscar unas cosas ya que Tk podría ir mañana a la escuela nos comentaba que veía preocupada a Kari al igual que nosotros veíamos así a Mimí y a Sora

-Les propongo algo-Tk me saco de mis pensamientos y me fije en el prestándole toda mi atención

-Si Tk, dinos-Matt también miro a su hermano serio

-¿Por qué no salimos con las chicas este fin de semana?

-¿Qué?-genial lo que me faltaba, ahora lo que menos quería, era ver a Sora por lo que había pasado y ni que pensar de tener a Mimí también ahí ¡No, ni hablar!

-Claro eso es una buena idea ¿tú qué dices Tai?

-Ah yo…no sé si pueda Mimí-bien tenía que evitar a toda costa esto, no me sentiría cómodo, mas aparte sabia que me notaba nervioso, mientras no preguntaran todo irían bien

-¡Claro que podrá! Ella viene todos los fines de semana ¿no? Y aparte ahora viene más seguido por lo que está pasando

-Bueno-tenía que inventar algo pero antes de poder decir algo creíble, me interrumpió Matt

-Sí, que sea una cita triple le mandare mensaje a Sora

-Y yo le diré a Kari

-Si yo….a Mimí-bien no podía decir nada sin levantar sospechas, no me quedaba de otra que aceptar, claro que no estaba feliz tener que pasar por esta situación tan incómoda solo de pensarlo me sentía enfermo, Tk te golpearía en estos mismos momentos

* * *

Al fin ya hoy me dirigía a mi escuela jamás pensé esto pero hasta cierto punto la extrañe, los primeros en recibirme fueron Steve y Ronald quienes me esperaban a la entrada del salón

-Vaya has regresado al fin-Steve me veía con una sonrisa

-Kari nos comento que estabas lastimado de tu pierna-Ronald me veía preocupado

-Si, te pasas ¡ni un mensaje!-Steve se me quedo viendo con cara de indignación

-Jajaja perdón no sabía que fuera necesario

-Tk somos tus mejores amigos nos espantaste-Steve me dio un puñetazo en el brazo

-Si tarado-Ronald me dio un buen zape ya después me dejaron entrar al salón y ahí estaba Kari con Davis platicando. Kari me vio y salió corriendo a abrazarme, Davis estaba contento de verme dijo que ya era hora de que empezara a cuidar de Kari, me daba risa ver esa actitud en Davis, pasaron las horas y llego la hora del almuerzo estábamos todos reunidos

-¿Estás bien Yolei?-la notaba distraída pensando en algo o más bien en alguien

-Ah si

-¿Segura?-ella me dio una sonrisa para convencerme cosa que no logro

-Si no te preocupes Tk-después dieron el toque de entrada le pedí a Kari que se adelantara mientras yo sujete a Yolei del brazo-¿Qué te pasa Tk?

-Haber de verdad ¿que tienes?

-Ya te dije Tk nada-se notaba nerviosa

-Vamos eres una de mis mejores amigas así que no me vengas con eso

-Bueno-se empezó a poner más nerviosa y parecía avergonzada

-¿Y bien?

-Es…Ken-se había sonrojado y no me veía directamente a la cara

-Oh ¿hizo algo?

-No

-¿Entonces?-me imaginaba que pasaba pero quería que en el mejor de los casos ella fuera la que me dijera la situación

-Ese el problema-me le quede viendo con la interrogante pintada en mi cara, bien ahora si no entendía y ella pudo notarlo ya que continuo-me refiero a que no me dice nada, ni hace nada

-Entiendo, sabes Yolei te ayudare

-¿Qué?-me miro sorprendida y luego se volvió a sonrojar

-Lo que Ken necesita es un empujón y bueno tú siempre me apoyaste con Kari así que hare lo mismo

-Es…espera Tk-pero antes que me pudiera detener, yo ya iba corriendo sabia que me costaría el regaño de mi maestro por no llegar pero tenía que hacerlo

-¿Tk? ¿Tu aquí? Que pretendes no me digas que te vas a saltar las clases-Ronal me veía entre serio y divertido

-Ronald no juegues no tiene nada que ver-claro no le iba a decir que era verdad porque solo me estaria molestando como siempre-¿Dónde está Ken?-con la mirada lo empecé a buscar pero no lo veía, Ron me vio extrañado y luego me señalo el otro lado del salón

-Allí ¿por? Tk ¿A dónde vas?-lo deje ahí parado mientras iba por Ken

-Ken necesito hablar contigo-estaba bastante desconcertado pero se paro y me siguió-¿estás dispuesto a perder clase?

-Claro-nos salimos del salón y nos fuimos al campo de fútbol para que los maestros no, nos vieran-¿Qué pasa Tk?

-Dime algo y contesta sinceramente

-Ah si-me miro extrañado, no lo culpaba de la nada que lleguen y te saquen de tu salón es para sentirse extrañado de la situación

-¿Te gusta Yolei?-lo hice ponerse rojo y nervioso

-¿Por qué?

-Tú solo dime

-S…si-como hace un rato igual que Yolei evito verme debido a los nervios y la vergüenza, lo entendía a mi me pasaba exactamente lo mismo y por eso es que quería ayudar a ambos

-Bien un pasó menos

-¿Eh?-me miro aun sonrojado

-¿Por qué no la invitas a salir o algo?

-Porque no sé cómo, aparte lo más probable es que me rechace-bajo su mirada cabizbajo, si supiera la verdad, tendría que animarlo

-Oh vamos ken, ya se tengo una idea-recordé lo que habíamos quedado todos, seria la oportunidad perfecta

-Dime

-Este viernes saldremos Matt con sora, Tai con Mimí y yo con Kari, si quieres para que no te sientas muy incomodo sal con nosotros

-Pero…como le digo

-Ps no se algo así como ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

-¿Seguro?

-Claro anímate, aquí estoy para darte ánimos ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Tk-se le veía realmente contento extendió su mano y le di un apretón-si que eres el portador de la esperanza-me dio risa eso, oímos como acababa este periodo así que nos fuimos a nuestras clases tomamos caminos distintos pero cuando iba para mi salón choque con alguien

-Lo siento yo…no me fije

-Perdona ni yo…-esa voz era muy conocida para mí

-¿Kari?-la mire y ella tambien me miro sorprendída

-¡Tk! ¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupe-la ayude a levantarse

-¿Porque deberías estarlo?

-Pensé que te había pasado algo, que te habías vuelto a lastimar

-Vamos amor no te preocupes y no exageres

-No exagero me preocupas-lo pude notar en su mirada aquella preocupación que me hizo sentir en parte mal por tenerla preocupada pero bien porque sabía que le importaba mucho

-Lo sé pero estoy bien- me acerque y la abrace, era tan linda preocuparse por mí, nos quedamos así abrazados pero se nos olvido que estábamos en la escuela

-¡Takaishi! ¡Kamiya! ¿Qué es lo que hacen? Dejen de andar de novios y entren al salón-nos pusimos rojos y todos nos veían cuando entramos, llego la hora de la salida, nos fuimos para la casa de Kari y toda la tarde me la pase con ella, quien estaba sumamente feliz aunque seguía preocupada por los digimons después le dije lo de Yolei y estaba contenta por eso

-Qué bueno que lo hiciste Tk

-Si, ellos son peores que nosotros

-Jajaja es verdad-estábamos en el sillón sentados y abrazados cuando tocaron el timbre-yo voy-Kari se levanto a abrir

-¡Esta aquí lo sé!-alguien entro corriendo, esa persona se paro frente a mí se veía realmente molesta, tanto que daba miedo-¿¡Qué hiciste!?

-Ah…Yolei ¿hola?

-¡No juegues conmigo Tk!-se veía realmente exaltada, puse mis manos frente a mi para poder defenderme de cualquier ataque

-Tranquila Yolei-Kari intentaba tranquilizarla sin éxito alguno

-No lo defiendas Kari

-Espera-en ese momento se iba aventar a mí para golpearme pero antes de eso sonó su celular

-¿Bueno? Ah…Ken-vimos como se puso nerviosa-ah sí…claro será un gusto…te veo el viernes entonces…si mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo-dicho esto colgó y se aventó a mi estaba preparado para los golpes pero en vez de eso me abrazo

-No sé qué hiciste Tk Takaishi pero Ken me acaba de invitar a salir junto con todos ustedes

-¿De verdad? Felicidades-Kari se veía realmente contenta por su mejor amiga

-Si…..felicidades….pero Yolei tu abrazo me asfixia

-Ah perdón…-me soltó y pude sentir que recuperaba el aire que me había quitado por su efusivo abrazo

-Tranquila Yolei, no quiero que me dejes sin novio

-Lo siento así que será una cuádruple cita

-Wow si-seria increíble cuatro parejas en una misma cita

* * *

Hoy era viernes y ya habían pasado las clases, estaba realmente nervioso ya que saldría con Yolei digo también todos los demás pero con Yolei, no lo podía creer. Tk me estaba dando consejos al igual que Kari quien era la mejor amiga de Yolei. Wormmon me ayudaba a arreglarme, salí corriendo de mi casa ya que pasaría por Yolei y de ahí nos encontraríamos con los otros, llegue a su casa y ahí estaban sus padres

-Hola Ken

-Ah…hola ¿está Yolei?

-Ah sí espera le voy a hablar-se fueron a buscarla y venia bajando las escaleras se veía realmente hermosa. cuando estaba frente a mi me quede embobado viéndola

-Ah…. ¿Ken?

-Ah…si perdona ¿nos vamos?-estaba totalmente rojo me eh de haber visto ridículo, nos fuimos platicando de todo y cuando llegamos ya estaban Matt con sora y Tk con Kari faltaban Tai y Mimí

-Hola chicos-saludaron todos juntos

-Hola-al unisono Yolei y yo contestamos y nos sonreímos

-Bien ahora solo faltan Tai y Mimí-Kari miraba alrededor para ver si veía a su hermano

-Ahí vienen-señalo Matt a lo lejos, todos miramos en esa dirección y efectivamente ahí estaban ellos

-Perdón mi avión salió tarde y no tiene mucho que aterrizo

-No te preocupes, bueno vámonos-Nos la pasamos muy bien todos aunque por ratos se veían algo incómodos Tai y Sora me pregunto porque será, fuimos al parque a tomar un helado y ya se estaba haciendo de noche así que la cita estaba a punto de terminar

-Bien por último vamos a un lugar que conozco-Tk se paro frente a nosotros con una gran sonrisa

-¿A dónde Tk?-Mimi lo miro curiosa al igual que nosotros

-Síganme-Tk se veía contento, nos llevo hacia una torre que había en Odaiba, nos hizo subir y ya ahí nos volteo a ver-Bien desde aquí se pueden ver perfectamente las estrellas

-Es verdad-Tai se quedo viendo al cielo

-Se ven increíbles-Matt estaba fascinado

-Es tan hermoso-Sora veía todo a su alrededor

-Y romántico-Kari se veía contenta, vi como Tk le daba una rosa a Kari el era tan espontaneo, yo estaba junto a Yolei no podía dejar de mirarla hasta que alguien me jalo y quien más si no fue Tk

-Bien Ken debes decirle

-¿Qué?-lo mire confundido sin saber lo que me quería decir

-Lo que sientes por ella, animo tu puedes

-De…de acuerdo-en ese momento el se fue con Kari y yo me acerque a Yolei

-Ken no te parece grandioso-ella miraba encantada las estrellas me empezaba a poner realmente nervioso

-Ah…si…si

-Hay que pedir un deseo-cerro los ojos y yo hice lo mismo, mi deseo fue estar siempre con Yolei y que todo saliera bien-listo ya pedí el mío

-También yo….yolei-era el momento lo sabia me volteo a ver y me hizo poner más nervioso pero tenía que hacerlo

-¿Qué pasa Ken?

-Quería decirte…que

-¿Si?-me veía entusiasmada el mirar sus ojos brillar con tal intensidad fue lo que me dio valor para decirle la verdad

-Tú me gustas Yolei, eres la chica más hermosa del mundo para mí y que deseo poder estar siempre a tu lado-estaba más que rojo y había hablado demasiado rápido, al verla ella estaba igual de roja, no me respondía así que me espere lo peor

-Ken….mi deseo se hizo realidad-empezó a gritar muy contenta y todos nos voltearon a ver en ese momento me abrazo-tu también me gustas y también quiero estar siempre contigo-me sentí realmente feliz como nunca, la abrace con fuerza y todos empezaron a aplaudir, ella y yo estábamos muy rojos y todos nos empezaron a felicitar cada quien llevo a su respectiva novia a su casa después llegue a la mía

-¿Cómo te fue?-mi camarada me miro dudoso

-De maravilla Wormmon

-¿De verdad? ¿Quieres decir?

-Yolei y yo somos novios

-Felicidades Ken-dormí tranquilamente ese viernes ya quería que llegara el otro día, ya que saldríamos Yolei y yo con nuestros digimons

* * *

Otra vez tenía ese mismo sueño en el que corría para alcanzar a nuestros amigos pero no los alcanzaba sentía una gran angustia pero ahora el sueño cambiaba estaba solo en algún lugar del digimundo y empecé a oír una voz

-_Takeru Takaishi ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?_

_-¿Lo más importante? Mi familia_

_-Que es lo que te importa más que tu vida, más que nada en el mundo-al decirme esto solo pude pensar en una sola persona_

_-Kari-vi como estaba frente a mí y la iba consumiendo la obscuridad pero no podía hacer nada, no me podía mover, gritaba su nombre pero no me oía_

_-¡Kari!_

-¡Tk! ¡despierta! ¡Tk!-sentí que me zarandeaban

-¡Abre los ojos!-empezó una voz a gritarme

-¡QUE!-me levante sobresaltado de la cama y frente a mi estaban Matt y Patamon se veian preocupados

-¿Estás bien?

-Hermano estas pálido

-Ah…Kari-me pare sin hacerles caso y marque un numero, me urgía que contestaran

-_Bu….bueno_-una voz adormilada fue la que me contesto pero no era a quien quería en ese momento

-Necesito hablar con Kari

_-¿Tk? ¡Son las 3 de la mañana!-_no me había percatado de la hora pero no me importaba

-Tai pásame a Kari me urge-en el otro lado de la línea se oía claramente las voces

-_Kari te habla Tk_

_-¿Qué? Cinco minutos más_

_-¡Kari! Te habla Tk-_Tai se oía molesto era entendible a nadie le gusta ser despertado en la madrugada

_-¡Que! Bueno Tk ¿Qué sucede?_-al fin ahí estaba la persona con la que me urgía hablar

-¿Estás bien?

_-Ah…si ¿Por qué?-_tal vez no la veía pero sabía que tenía una cara de desconcierto en este preciso momento

-¿No has sentido que te llame la obscuridad?

_-No ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-_sentí un gran alivio al oír esto

-Perdón amor, tuve un sueño raro

-_Amor ¿estás bien?-_ahora se oía preocupada pero si yo sabía que estaba bien entonces podría estar tranquilo

-Si, perdóname te veo mañana descansa

_-De acuerdo cariño te veo mañana-_dicho esto colgó Matt y Patamon me veían preocupados

-Nos dirás ¿Qué paso?-les conté mi sueño a lo que ellos escuchaban atentos después de un rato de silencio fue Matt quien hablo

-Ya veo, entiendo el porqué de tu reacción

-Tk ¿Cómo te sientes?-Patamon me miro entre serio y preocupado

-No sé, extraño ¿Por qué Patamon?

-No sé, siento que algo está pasando pero no se con seguridad-se fueron a acostar para así empezara otro día aunque aun cuando me volví a dormir tuve otra vez aquel sueño ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

* * *

Hoy era un nuevo día fui a la casa de mi novio, ayer me la había pasado muy bien pero cuando llegue me dijeron que seguía dormido

-Perdona Mimí, Tai aun no se levanta

-Ya veo ¿y ahora? ¿Se quedo jugando videojuegos de nuevo?

-No es eso, Tk hablo ayer en la madrugada y despertó a Tai

-Entiendo-pasaron unas horas mientras yo estaba con Kari, Tai ya estaba cambiado y me fue a ver

-Hola linda, perdona por tardar

-No te preocupes, ya me dijo Kari

-Ah si Tk-se veía enojado con él, claro porque estaba profundamente dormido-bueno linda vámonos-nos fuimos a dar un paseo desde ayer lo notaba raro, como incomodo

-Y dime corazón ¿Qué pasa?

-¿De qué hablas linda?-me miro confundido a lo cual le sonreí amablemente

-Desde ayer te noto incomodo

-¿Qué?-desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar definitivamente me ocultaba algo-No es verdad

-Taichí Kamiya no me mientas

-Linda ya viste eso-señalo hacia un lado nuestro, bien algo malo pasaba para que me intentara distraer

-No me cambies la conversación

-No es nada, en serio

-¡Tai!

-Está bien, está bien es Ps…lo de nuestro digimons…si es eso-se veía dudoso como si hubiera dicho lo primero que se le había ocurrido

-¿De verdad?

-Si…digo aun no sabemos de ellos y Agumon….-se veía realmente triste así que no dude, se veía realmente mal, me acerque a él y lo abrace, no me gustaba verlo así

-Lo se Tai pero no te puedes desanimar

-Ya se, es solo que estoy desesperado-me apretó contra el pude sentir su desesperación todos nos encontrábamos así solo de pensar que a Palmon le pudiera pasar algo, no quería ni imaginarlo

-Estoy siempre, aquí a tu lado

-Lo sé linda y gracias por eso

-No tienes porque somos novios y amigos

-Gracias Mimí te quiero

-Y yo a ti Tai- nos dimos un beso tierno y lleno de cariño pero por alguna razón me sentía extraña como si él hubiera besado a alguien más….no, no es verdad Tai no haría eso, en ese momento nuestros celulares sonaron era Izzy quien nos decía que fuéramos a su casa cuando llegamos ya estaban reunidos solo faltaban Kari y Tk

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Tai veía a Izzy muy serio

-Tai la puerta al digimundo se abrió

-¡Que! vamos

-No podemos

-¿A qué te refieres Sora?

-Ya lo intentamos y no podemos-hablo Davis quien no dejaba de ver la computadora molesto

-Si tanto Matt, Sora, Joe, Ken, Yolei, Codi, Davis y yo, ya lo intentamos y no podemos-Izzy se veía molesto por no poder ingresar sabiendo la situación actual

-Haber lo intentaremos Mimí y yo-nos acercamos al portal pero aun así no podíamos, llegaron Kari y Tk

-¿Qué pasa?-Tk entro primero

-Está abierta la puerta-explico el superior Joe. Kari y Tk estaban sorprendidos

-Haber-Kari se acerco con el D3 pero tampoco paso nada Tk se veía preocupado

-¿Qué pasa Tk? Inténtalo-Joe miro a Tk quien se veia incomodo

-Pero…-empezó a verse duda en el, era extraño el comportamiento de Tk, normalmente ya lo hubiera hecho sin necesidad de que se lo dijéramos

-Vamos hazlo-Ken lo intento animar pero Tk se veía con ¿miedo?

-Esperen, mi hermano no lo quiere hacer-Matt se paro frente a Tk

-¿Cómo que no lo quiere hacer? Es el único que falta, el debe poder-Tai se veía realmente desesperado

-Si…pero no está seguro

-Vamos Matt que lo intente-Davis también se había parado y veía molesto a Tk

-Dejen a Tk-Kari se paro junto a él a modo de protección

-Si, no hay que presionarlo-intente calmar las cosas pero Tai había dado un golpe a la pared y sujeto a Tk por la playera

-¡Tai!-gritamos al unisonó

-¡Suéltalo!-Matt lo intentaba separar pero no podía, Kari también y había empezado a llorar de miedo, Tai lo soltó y lo volteo a ver

-Perdóname es que en verdad estoy desesperado-se le habían empezado a salir lagrimas eso no era normal en Tai me acerque a él y lo abrace

-Tranquilo todo estará bien-intentaba consolar a mi novio, Tk se acerco a Tai y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Lo intentare Tai pero pase lo que pase cuida a Kari ¿de acuerdo cuñadito?-todos lo vimos con la interrogante ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-De…de acuerdo-se paro frente a la computadora y puso su D3 el portal lo absorbió pero Patamon quien lo iba siguiendo no paso

-¿¡Que!?-todos nos espantamos al ver esto, ya que en ese caso Tk estaría solo

-¡Tk!-Kari había corrido y no dejaba de apuntar su D3 pero no funcionada-debe haber otra forma, no puede estar solo ¡Izzy has algo!

-Ya voy-todos se empezaron a mover pero no se lograba nada

* * *

Bueno aqui el capitulo de la semana creo que por razones obvias subire los jueves ya que es normalmente cuando subo XD espero les haya gustado es capitulo ¿que creen que le pase a nuestro querido elegido de la esperanza? ¿y tambien la situacion entre Sora y Tai? ¿Como lo tomaran Mimi y Matt? ¿Que fue ese raro sueño de Tk? bueno eso lo veremos mas adelante por ahora los dejare con la duda soy mala XD Nos leemos la proxima semana =D y como siempre digo algun comentario seran bien recibidos


	6. Héroe desconocido

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, solo los inventados por mi cabezita, notas al final :D los dejo con la historia

* * *

Capitulo 6

**Héroe desconocido**

Había llegado al digimundo o eso parecía, todo estaba obscuro no se veía nada me sentía como….en mi sueño, estaba solo y Patamon tampoco estaba conmigo, empezaba a caminar y luego a correr sabia a donde tenía que ir hasta que la vi aquella montaña la escale y ahí estaban, Gabumon, Biyomon, Agumon y Gomamon capturados en una especie de jaula corrí hacia ellos pero no los alcanzaba

-Tk ayúdanos-Suplico Palmon

-Por favor Tk sálvanos-Gomamon estiraba su pata hacia mi

-¡Tk! -Agumon se veía desesperado

-¡Tk! ¡Ayuda!-estaban muy en alto si tan solo estuviera Pegasusmon podría llegar a ellos pero ahora estaba solo-¡Ten cuidado!

-¿Qué?-los mire confundido sin entender su advertencia

-Así que tu eres el elegido portador de la esperanza-detrás mío se oía una voz, una que te congelaba hasta la sangre, por mas que busque no veía a nadie-bien así que has venido, no puedo permitir que arruines mis planes, el digimundo me debe pertenecer y lo único que haces es ¡estorbar!-de la nada sentí como una fuerza me tiraba hacia a atrás y chocaba con las piedras

-¡Tk!-gritaron nuestros amigos digimons en desesperación

-Responde ¡Tk!-Gabumon se oía realmente espantado, me empecé a levantar y empecé a sentir que algo resbalaba de mi cara cuando puse mi mano era mi sangre la que salía

-Tú, quien posee la esperanza tendrás el honor de morir primero así que desaparece...

-¡Tk!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

* * *

Ya me había desesperado al no encontrar alguna forma algo no estaba bien y no aguantaba el no saber de Tk, Tai me intentaba calmar pero no podía estaba enojada con él, ya que Tk se había arriesgado por culpa de el

-Kari tranquila

-¡Como quieres que me calme Davis!- sentí algo que oprimía mi pecho una angustia enorme sentía que Tk le había pasado algo….no puede ser…-¡Tk!-grite con todas mis fuerzas y todos me voltearon a ver

-Kari ¿Qué pasa?-Yolei corrió a mi lado preocupada por mi grito

-Siento que Tk está en problemas-note que estaba temblando debido al miedo, algo no andaba bien temía por el

-¿Kari a que te refieres? ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?

-No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento

-No, no ¡Tk! Izzy por favor necesito ir-Matt también parecía angustiado y empezó a agarrarse el cabello por la desesperación

-Hago lo que puedo Matt-Izzy estaba tecleando, checando alguna posibilidad para estar con el

* * *

En el momento que me había atacado, me había podido quitar pero no me dejaba de atacar no me daba tiempo de un descanso, estaba realmente lastimado y mis amigos no dejaban de gritar mi nombre

-Vaya si que eres fuerte y escurridizo

-¿Quién eres?-estaba molesto no entendía, quien era él y porque me atacaba de esa forma, queriendo terminar con mi vida

-¿Qué? ¿Quién soy? Tu peor pesadilla-frente a mi estaba una figura pequeña pero estaba encapuchada no se veía su rostro pero desprendía una fuerza obscura enorme-bueno me canse de jugar así que despídete Takeru Takaishi-¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Eso ahora no importaba, iba a morir-¡Lanza del destino!-en el momento que iba a hacer atacado algo me levanto de ahí y me puso en el suelo

-Bien hecho Terriermon-puede ver al digimon era igual al de Wallace-¿estás listo?

-Si, Terriermon digivols a Gargomon

-¡Ataca ahora Gargomon!-empezó a atacar hacia aquella figura pero esta le regreso el golpe y lo mando a volar, cuando lo iba a atacar de nuevo a aquel digimon que me salvo, sin pensarlo me puse en medio y me tiro hacia atrás

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-oí una voz se me hizo familiar ¿era Wallace?

-Bueno ya veo que no podre jugar así que te dejare unos días más de vida Takeru Takaishi puedes sentirte afortunado pero no será por siempre-desapareció, Gargomon lanzo un ataque y libero a mis amigos corrieron hacia a mi igual que aquella persona

-Puerta al digimundo ábrete-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mis amigos desaparecieron ¿Dónde habían ido? Pero del golpe empezaba a perder la conciencia

-No puede ser, estas sangrando-aquella vez se oía realmente preocupada pero debido a la pérdida de sangre empezaba a ver todo borroso, sentí que me sujeto de los brazos

-Tu….tu… ¿Qué haces?...-perdí el conocimiento

* * *

De la nada aparecieron nuestros digimons frente a nosotros, todos salimos a abrazarlos estaban realmente felices

-¡Tai!

-¡Agumon!

-¡Matt!

-¡Gabumon!

-¡Joe!

-¡Oh Gomamon! Estaba realmente preocupado

-¡Biyomon!

-¡Sora!-la abrace tan fuerte, me tenia realmente preocupada pero estaban lastimados y sucios ¿Qué había ocurrido? Pero antes que alguien dijera algo un grito de desesperación se oyó en todo el cuarto

-¡Tk! ¿Dónde está Tk?-Kari lo había empezado a buscar igual que Patamon todos nos quedamos en silencio nadie se había percatado de esto hasta que gabumon hablo

-El…estaba frente a nosotros

-Lo empezó a atacar aquel que nos capturo-Gomamon estaba molesto

-Pero no podíamos hacer nada estábamos encerrados en una jaula-Biyomon me veía triste al decirnos eso

-Aquel sujeto estuvo a punto de matarlo-Agumon tenía una mirada triste, Kari palideció al oír esto y Tai la agarro antes que cayera del susto, al igual que yo fui con Matt-pero llego un chico con un digimon y lo salvo

-Y en ese momento abrió el portal para que viniéramos-Gabumon intentaba explicarse para que nos tranquilizáramos

-Pero…él se quedo con Tk-Biyomon se quedo viendo a Kari-no pudimos hacer nada

-¡QUE! ¿Quién era ese chico?-Matt estaba alterado lo intente sujetar del brazo para calmarlo, sin éxito alguno

-No lo sabemos, nunca lo habíamos visto-Gomamon mostro tristeza al no podernos contestar, Kari estaba quieta al igual que Matt, Patamon se veía realmente angustiado al no saber de su camarada y Gatomon lo abrazo al verlo así

-¡Debo ir al digimundo!-Kari se paro

-¡Kari tranquila!

-No Tai, no sabemos quien este con Tk, no sabemos si es enemigo o aliado

-Si fuera enemigo no lo hubiera salvado-intente calmarla

-Vamos Sora eso no lo podemos saber qué tal si lo salvo por conveniencia-Matt se había levantado bastante enojado-todo esto es tu culpa Tai- lo sujeto de la playera con fuerza

-Cálmense-Joe intentaba separarlos junto con Ken

-¡Ya basta! si siguen así no servirá de nada-hablo molesto Codi por la situación, lo soltó y se sentó de nuevo

-Perdónenme tiene razón es mi culpa-Tai se veía realmente mal

-No Tai-ese era Patamon-Tk decidió ir, se que él estará bien confió en eso, no hay que perder las esperanzas

-Yo eh perdido a quien me da mi esperanza-Kari se había puesto a llorar y Tai la abrazaba debíamos hacer algo pero el portal se había cerrado de nuevo

* * *

Cuando desperté estaba tendido en una cama, estaba vendado de mi brazo y tenia cubierta mi cara

-¡Despertaste!

-¿Terriermon?-frente a mi estaba aquel digimon que se veía alegre-¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Oh vamos! no lo reconoces has venido un montón de veces a jugar videojuegos, vaya que el golpe te afecto demasiado-esa voz voltee a mi derecha y ahí estaba aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño-¿Steve?

-¡Cielos! andas grave, ni me reconoces-se había empezado a reír pero no podía ser, el tenia un digimon eso quería decir

-Eres un niño elegido

-Jajaja si

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-le hable en tono de reclamo, éramos mejores amigos ¿y se quedo esto callado?

-Aun no era el momento, aparte no sabía cómo reaccionarias

-Que no sabias….conoces a Patamon- me levante pero fue tan rápido que me maree el me tomo y me recostó

-Vamos no seas loco ¿quieres? debes descansar

-¡Que! Como quieres que lo haga me tienes que explicar un montón de cosas

-Todo a su momento mejor amigo, todo a su momento-empezó a reírse, era algo que me chocaba de el, cómo tomaba las cosas

-Espera ¿los digimons?-pregunte al notar que no estaban nuestros amigos

-Tranquilo ya están con sus respectivos camaradas

-Que bien-suspire aliviado pero eso me duro poco- espera Kari debe estar preocupada

-Lo sé pero mejor descansa y ya en un rato le hablas

-No, porque ha de estar muy preocupada

-Mm vaya te preocupas mucho por ella va a ser un problema-hablo en tono sombrío, cosa que no entendí

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Nada, nada-algo me ocultaba eso lo sabía pero también sabía que hoy no me diría nada en ese momento me llego un mensaje.

-Un mensaje de Kari, no puede ser está preocupada me tengo que ir-me pare sujetándome de lo primero que vi

-Yo te llevare corre Terriermon- mando un mensaje pero eso no me importaba, por ahora

-De acuerdo-nos encaminamos a su garaje por alguna razón el mensaje que le mande a Kari no salía, nos metimos en el coche de Steve aun estaba lastimado y me mareaba pero no importaba lo único que tenía en mente era llegar al lado de Kari, conducía como loco hasta que llegamos a la casa de Izzy

-Bien aquí te dejo-se quedo ahí parado junto al carro

-¿Qué? No vendrás-lo mire interrogante a lo que el me vio dudoso

-Mm no se Tk

-Vamos Steve, deben saberlo y me debes explicar muchas cosas aun

-Lo sé, está bien vamos solo porque no puedes ni caminar solo- llegamos hasta la puerta de Izzy y tocamos

* * *

Oímos que tocaban la puerta pero nadie se movió excepto Izzy, Kari estaba muy angustiada, Tk no le había contestado ¿si le había pasado algo, a mi mejor amigo? jamás me lo perdonaría. Gatomon estaba a mi lado, me sentía verdaderamente mal, Tk estuvo en un grave peligro, en ese momento entro un chico castaño a quien conocía muy bien y con….

-¡Tk!-me avente a él cuando lo vi y el por instinto me abrazo pero hizo cara de dolor-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No te preocupes Patamon

-¡Tk!-Kari fue la segunda en correr hacia el pero tampoco se dio cuenta de sus heridas y lo abrazo muy fuerte

-¡Au!

-Lo siento amor ¿Qué te paso?-todos lo veíamos

-Hermano-Matt también lo abrazo y se veía realmente aliviado-pequeño tonto, nos tenías preocupados

-Perdónenme

-¡Es el! Aquel chico que estaba con Tk –todos lo volteamos a ver, a quien señalaba Palmon

-Pero si eres Steve vas con nosotros en el salón-Davis lo señalo todos teníamos duda ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

-Hola Motomiya

-¿Steve?-Kari lo miro interrogante

-Hola Kari ¿Cómo estás?-Steve le sonrió con nerviosismo se podía notar fácilmente

-Pero como…-Tai no termino su frase ya que antes de terminar, se asomo un Terriermon y se puso en la cabeza de Steve

-Hola a todos

-El es su digimon-sentencio Agumon, queríamos hacer millones de preguntas pero antes Tk se había ido a sentar, Kari aunque estaba aliviada de tenerlo con ella aun parecía preocupada por sus heridas yo estaba en los brazos de Tk

-Bien Steve explícanos todo-Tk lo miro serio esperando respuestas por parte de su mejor amigo

-Jajaja oh vamos Tk, ni siquiera me invitas un vaso de agua, digo estoy cansado

-Déjate de tonterías y dime ya todo-Steve se empezó a reír y lo volteo a ver, de un momento a otro se puso serio

-Está bien te diré, desde hace dos años que todos habían salvado una vez más al digimundo poco a poco cada niño del mundo empezó a tener un digimon, después de unos meses a mi me apareció el mío propio, Terriermon-quien se puso en las manos de su camarada-todo iba bien, días después te conocí me presentaste a Patamon y vi como todos tus amigos tenían uno, me moría de ganas por decirte que yo también tenía un digimon pero….nos llego un mensaje que aun no era el tiempo de decirles que poseíamos un digimon

-¿Nos?-Tk lo miro esperando una respuesta pero Steve solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa y de disculpa

-Ah…si pero eso es algo que aun no te puedo decir, bueno después de eso paso el tiempo y decidimos no decirte nada, hasta hace unos semanas, volvió a llegar un mensaje una catástrofe se avecinaba y teníamos que proteger a los portadores de la luz y la esperanza-todos voltearon a ver a Kari y Tk-verdaderamente no sabía a qué se refería, también puso que todo a su tiempo, hasta hace poco me llegaron lecturas que algo en el digimundo no estaba bien, había ido una que otra vez pero no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, hoy me llego mensaje que debía ir urgentemente al digimundo porque alguien necesitaba de mi ayuda, cuando fui te vi a ti, tirado a punto de….-Steve se puso pálido-que te mataran ¡a mi mejor amigo! Terriermon se movió rápido y te quito de ahí y ahora estamos aquí-concluyo con una sonrisa característica de el

Todos nos quedamos en silencio razonando lo que nos decía Steve. Tk no lo dejaba de ver, se paro como pudo y puso su mano en el hombro de Steve

-Gracias si no hubiera sido por ustedes, estaría muerto ahora mismo

-Vamos no seas tonto, no permitiría que le pasara algo a mi mejor amigo

-Pero Steve dime algo

-¿Qué pasa Tk?

-Quien te ha mandado mensajes todo este tiempo ¿no te dijo que catástrofe se avecina?

-No, a mi no

-¿A quién si?

-Quizá ah aquella persona-Steve se quede reflexionando

-¿Quién es?-tk lo miraba con mucha curiosidad, Steve lo miro y negó con la cabeza

-Aun no te lo puedo decir Tk, lo siento

-De acuerdo- Kari se acerco a Steve al igual que Matt

-Si, me quieren golpear por no avisar que era yo y que me lo lleve, lo entiendo-pero Kari lo que hizo fue abrazarlo y Matt le dio una palmada en la espalda todos nos quedamos sorprendidos

-Gracias, sin ti Tk no estaría aquí

-Gracias por haber salvado a mi hermano

-Oh vamos, ambos lo saben es mi mejor amigo es como mi hermano no permitiría que le pasara nada-yo también volé a él y le tendí mi pata él, la tomo

-Gracias

-De nada Patamon-y también fui a ver a Terriermon

-Gracias por rescatar a Tk

-No hay de que Patamon-todo estaba bien, llego la noche y cada quien fue a su casa en todo este rato Kari no dejaba a Tk y lo abrazaba mucho, Tai no le gustaba del todo pero no podía hacer nada. A la mañana siguiente Matt tenía ensayo con su banda, la mama de Tk había ido de compras y el aun no podía mover del todo su brazo.

-¿Sabes? ya me choque de ser yo quien resulta lastimado

-Jajaja te has convertido en la damisela en apuros-le bromee cosa que no le pareció nada gracioso

-Muy gracioso, ven acá-me había empezado a estirar mis mejillas cuando tocaron la puerta

-Yo abro-me fui directo hacia la puerta

-De acuerdo-cuando abrí ahí estaban Gatomon y Kari

-Pasen-me hice a un lado para permitirles el paso

-Hola Patamon ¿y Tk?

-En su habitación-se dirigió haya y yo me quede con Gatomon, me sentía nervioso pero no entendía porque-Gatomon viniste

-Te dije que estaría siempre para ti ¿no? -se había puesto roja -Digo somos mejores amigos

-Ah…si-a pesar de que peleaba con Tk acerca del tema, le empezaba a dar la razón siempre me ponía raro cuando Gatomon estaba cerca será ¿Qué me este enamorando?

-Bien ayer dijiste que me querías leer algo

-Es verdad espérame aquí-volé al cuarto de Tk y estaba abrazado de Kari se veían muy felices, tome una libreta que me había regalado Tk y regrese con Gatomon-listo am pon atención porque…bueno tú solo oye:

_Vivo en un lugar lleno de luz y colores que me da tu presencia,_

_Un lugar en donde el color negro no existe,_

_En donde los frutos del amor son enormes,_

_Un lugar en donde el único árbol que me cobija son tus brazos,_

_En donde los frutos que me alimentan son tus besos,_

_En donde la única cosecha que levantamos, es la que anhelamos y compartimos,_

_Te quiero…. este es mi mundo, este mundo es el que has hecho en mi,_

_Este es el mundo por el que lucho día a día, es el mundo que quiero obsequiarte,_

_Eres mi mundo, eres mi todo…. gracias por estar en mis sueños…._

Cuando acabe de leerlo me sentía muy rojo y Gatomon me vio estupefacta, estaba aun más roja que yo, se quedo sin habla de la misma manera en la que me encontraba

-Patamon es….realmente bello ¿tu lo hiciste?

-Si, yo solito, Tk me prestó libros

-Wow es divino pero ¿Por qué me lo leíste a mí?-me miro con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos, cosa que hizo ponerme nervioso

-Porque tú me inspiraste a hacerlo, Tk me dijo que hacer un poema es hacerlo de corazón, con lo que uno siente

-¿De verdad? Bueno….entonces….-pero no podía hablar, ni yo mismo, era verdad la quería, si estaba enamorado de ella ¿era posible? Claro es como me dijo Tk una vez la fuerza más grande es el amor-¿lo hiciste para mí?

-Ah…yo…..si-sentía que todos los colores del mundo los tenía en mi cara y sentía mucho calor, vi a dos figuras que se asomaban-¡Tk! ¡Kari!-Gatomon volteo hacia atrás para verlos

-Lo sentimos

-Nos gano la curiosidad

-Claro si…bueno yo me tengo que ir- Gatomon salió corriendo de ahí nos quedamos en silencio ¿había hecho mal?

-Voy por ella, te veo mañana amor-Kari salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa

-Ah sí….-Kari se despidió con la mano y desapareció, me sentía triste lo más probable es que haya hecho mal-¿estás bien Patamon?

-Si...

-Te noto triste

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-Tk se incoó y me abrazo, me llevo al cuarto y se puso a ver películas conmigo para animarme pero no tenia ánimos de nada

* * *

Había corrido lo más que me daban mis patitas, hasta que llegue al parque de Odaiba ¿Qué me pasaba? Cuando oí el poema de Patamon mi corazón latía con fuerza, tuve una sensación extraña pero no entendía el porqué, siempre la tenía cuando estaba a su lado, algo me pasaba cuando estaba con él, si le llegaba a pasar cualquier cosa me angustiaba como por nadie lo hacía, bueno excepto Kari, ni por Agumon quien veía como mi hermano y con Patamon siempre me sentía alegre ¿qué me está pasando?

-¡Gatomon! Te pasas corriste demasiado-Kari me alcanzo estaba realmente agitada y sin aire

-Lo siento Kari

-Vaya estas roja-señalo mis mejillas con una sonrisa

-¡QUE! ¡Claro que no!-me intente tapar las mejillas con mi patitas

-Si tú lo dices ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

-Yo…no…se-me sentía realmente confundida ¿Por qué?

-Es...¿Por qué te gusta Patamon?

-Kari no empieces-rodee los ojos molesta

-Solo digo-siempre me decía lo mismo pero ni yo misma sabia que sentía. Kari me cargo en sus brazos y me abrazo-tranquila te darás cuenta lo que sientes poco a poco, solo no tardes por el bien de el

-Gracias-le devolví el abrazo y nos quedamos así un rato

-Oye para que estamos las mejores amigas

-Lo sé- quería mucho a Kari, llegamos a casa y ahí estaban Tai y Agumon

-Bien ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿No fuiste a ver a Tk?-Tai la miro confundido, normalmente cuando iba a ver a Tk tardaba algo de tiempo

-Sí pero….hubo un percance

-¿Se pelearon? Porque si quieres lo golpeo-Tai golpeo su mano izquierda con su mano derecha con gesto intimidante

-¡Tai! No ese tipo de percance-Kari me señalo pero esto lo note Agumon se acerco a mi

-¿Estás bien?

-Si-bien era mala mintiendo

-Mm ¿segura?-Agumon me miro preocupado e interrogante lo único que puede hacer fue agachar mi cabeza

-Claro, no te preocupes

-¿Es Patamon? Porque si es así…-me puse roja al decir eso ¿pero qué le pasa?

-No, de verdad Agumon, tu tranquilo-Kari se empezó a reír a carcajadas y todos la volteamos a ver

-¿Qué pasa Kari?-Tai se le quedo viendo

-Agumon me recuerda a ti, conmigo

-Oh es verdad-y todos empezamos a reír por la comparación ya era muy noche así que nos fuimos a dormir

* * *

Me iba a dormir estaba verdaderamente cansado y mas porque había hecho de todo para animar a Patamon pero mis esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho, ya era de día y no tenía ya ningún vendaje, me encamine con Patamon a la escuela Kari estaba en la entrada esperándome, me abrazo al verme y Patamon se fue a los arboles aun triste

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto mirando por donde se iba mi amigo

-Triste y ¿Gatomon?-la mire y ella me miro seria y triste

-Desconcertada, mi pobre amiga aun no se da cuenta que lo quiere

-Que mal, espero no tarde mucho

-Ni yo, eso nos pasa por andar de curiosos-nos metimos al salón y para mi sorpresa estaba Ronald con Steve hablando, era raro verlo por acá, en ese momento me voltearon a ver

-Tk que gusto, hola cuñis-Ronald nos sonrió y saludo con la mano

-Hola Ronald-contestamos al unisonó

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –le pregunte dudoso por su aparición en el salón

-Vine a ver a los amigos, ya que el loco de Steve no se dejo ver el fin de semana ¿verdad?

-Claro andaba muy ocupado-se empezaron a reír, sentí que esos dos me ocultaban algo, mas Steve ya que sentía que no me había dicho toda la verdad, empezaron las clases y Ronald se fue. Pasaron las horas y llego la hora del almuerzo estábamos todos donde siempre, solo faltaban Ken, Ronald y Steve quienes venían llegando, Ken se acerco a Yolei y le dio un beso de saludo yo me le quede viendo y Ronald se acerco y me susurro

-No me digas que aun no has besado a Kari

-¡QUE!-me había levantado de golpe y todos me miraban, estaba más que rojo

-¿Tk que sucede?-Kari estaba preocupada

-Si Tk ¿Qué sucede?-Ronald lo decía con un sarcasmo que se notaria a kilómetros

-Me dan ganas de…

-¿Qué Tk?-su sonrisa burlona aumento, me hizo enojar tanto, tenía ganas de patearlo

-Nada- me senté, llegamos a nuestros salones y me recosté en mi lugar. Kari se acerco y me toco por la espalda la voltee a ver y estaba demasiado cerca me puse totalmente rojo

-¿Qué…que pasa Kari?-hable demasiado nervioso para mi gusto

-Estas muy extraño y estas rojo ¿seguro estas bien?

-Si…claro…porque no habría de estarlo

-Está bien te creeré-empezó la clase y me sentía demasiado aburrido me puse a dibujar y Kari no dejaba de verme intentando adivinar del porque mi reacción, pero verdaderamente en todo el tiempo que estábamos saliendo no nos habíamos dado un beso, Ken y Yolei que no tenían mucho ¿ya? como puede ser posible, sin darme cuenta escribí la palabra beso en la libreta y Kari se acerco a ver qué hacía, cerré la libreta tan de golpe tanto así que me pegue en la mano y grite el maestro solo se me quedo viendo. Salimos del salón de clases y Kari iba a ir a su práctica de porristas mientras yo iba al de basquetbol cuando llegue ya estaba Ronald y Steve esperándome

-Oye Tk ¿hoy que te pasa? Andas raro-Steve se me quedo viendo como si yo estuviera loco

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?-me comencé a rascar la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo

-Quizá porque azotaste tu libreta y más de medio instituto oyó eso

-En verdad hiciste eso, vaya que estas re loco-Ronald se empezó a reír

-¡Cállate! ¡Que es tu culpa!

-¡Mía! ¿Yo que hice?-pregunto en el tono más inocente, si no lo conociera le hubiera creído

-Si no hubieras hecho ese comentario en el almuerzo, no estaría así

-¿Qué le dijiste Ronald?-Steve miraba de Ronald a mí

-Ah ya….vamos de verdad te pone así Jajaja, le pregunte si aun no besaba a Kari

-En verdad ¿y aun no la besas?-Steve ahora se unía a las risas de Ronald

-Cállense, eso no les importa-me puse rojo de nuevo por sus comentarios

-Eso significa que no-concluyo Steve con su clásica sonrisa de burla

-Si, ya me di cuenta

-¡Basta los dos!-estaba sumamente rojo

-Bien Ronald deja de molestarlo él sabrá cuando, aparte vamos ya nos llama el entrenador-Steve se adelanto pero antes que me moviera Ronald me jalo del brazo

-Tk debes tener cuidado-me saque de onda al oír esto de él, salió corriendo antes que le dijera a que se refería

* * *

Hola aqui yo de nuevo, dejandoles un nuevo capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, ¿como ven? nuestro querido Steve un niño elegido, pero parece ser que sabe mas cosas de lo que aparenta, como siempre quiero agradecerles por leer este fanfic espero les guste y cualquier duda o sugerencia o comentario sera un gusto para mi leerlo, sin mas por el momento los dejo, nos leemos la otra semana =D


	7. Jugando al espía

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen,solo los inventados por mi cabezita, notas al final :D los dejo con la historia

* * *

Capitulo 7

**Jugando al espía**

Ya había acabado mi práctica así que me dirigía a la de basquetbol para ver a Tk, no sabía que le pasaba, estaba extraño desde el almuerzo y fue por algo que le dijo Ronald, sus amigos me caían bien pero lo molestaban mucho y luego con la libreta escribió algo que empezaba con b ¿pero que podría ser? Cuando llegue había alguien ahí sentada y como me enojaba verla, Ryou quien a pesar de saber que Tk y yo salimos, aun le coqueteaba, lo bueno para mí es que las asesorías habían terminado. Cuando llegue me senté y vi a Patamon quien se veía realmente triste pero estaba hasta arriba y no lo alcanzaba, en ese momento se fue volando me sentía realmente mal de verlo así, me decidí por hablar con Gatomon apenas llegara a la casa, todos voltearon a donde estaba y empezaron a gritar

-Eh la novia del capitán ya llego

-Eso es malo, se distrae mucho

-No, puede que sirva y hasta lo inspire-ese era Ronald

-Vamos capitán, tu novia te vino a ver no falles-aquel Steve, Tk me volteo a ver, se puso rojo y se tropezó-¡Tk!

-¡Tk! ¿estás bien?-Salí corriendo a donde estaba, me vio, se levanto, me sonrió cosa que hizo acelerar a mi corazón

-¿No te recuerda a algo?-me miro interrogante y divertido

-No ¿a qué?

-A la primera vez que viniste, me paso lo mismo-me empecé a reír, era verdad

-Takaishi regresa a la cancha-era su entrenador quien nos veía seriamente

-Ya voy entrenador- me dio un beso en la mejilla que causo mi sonrojo y se fue, termino el entrenamiento, se fue a cambiar yo lo esperaba en la salida y todos lo empezaron a molestar cuando nos vieron juntos, yo me puse roja al igual que él, me vio y me sonrió, me abrazo dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Te eh dicho que te amo?

-Mm creo que una que otra vez

-¿De verdad?-fingió verse preocupado y luego me dio una radiante sonrisa- ¡TE AMO!

-Yo también te amo-era lo que me encantaba de Tk que era espontaneo, nos fuimos así abrazados hasta llegar a mi casa, no se podía quedar ya que le preocupaba Patamon

-Amor te veo mañana si, es mas mañana hay que tener una cita ¿te parece?

-Si-me avente a abrazarlo quedamos muy juntos nos empezamos acercar el uno al otro

-¡Kari! Oye la comida esta lista- se abrió la puerta de golpe, nos separamos estábamos más que rojos, ese era Tai quien lo había hecho a propósito

-M…Me…voy-hablo Tk en un tono nervioso

-Si amor adiós-se despidió de nosotros y se fue me metí a la casa bastante molesta con Tai el me veía con cara de perro regañado

-Oh perdóname quieres, pero que querías que hiciera, no soporte la idea de ver a mi hermanita besándose con alguien, apenas eh aceptado tu noviazgo con Tk

-¡Ah! ¡Eres un chismoso! no tenias porque ver si tanto te incomoda

-Vamos es solo un beso después se pueden dar muchos

-Ah….-me había puesto roja a decir verdad. No, nos habíamos besado nunca

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-me miro interrogante se tomo la barbilla pensando en la situación

-Mm no me digas que… ¡nunca se han besado!-me veía entre sorprendido y ¿era alegría en su mirada?

-¡Cállate Tai!-estaba más que roja

-No puedo creerlo-efectivamente se veía tan contento con la noticia así que lo fulmine con la mirada-digo que mal-parecía estar serio pero solo fingía-Que mal hermanita ni modos

-Basta Tai esto te alegra

-Jajaja la verdad sí, hay Tk por eso lo quiero

-¡AH! Me desesperas hermano- me encerré en mi cuarto y ahí estaba Gatomon

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pelean?-mi amiga me vio bastante rara por nuestra pelea

-Porque Tai es un ¡inmaduro!-grite a todo pulmón con el propósito que me escuchara claramente

-¡Te escuche!-contesto desde el otro lado pero se oía feliz y me hizo enojar mas eso

-¡Qué bueno!

-¿Kari?-mi mejor amiga me veía preocupada me calme y me senté junto a ella

-No es nada Gatomon ¿Cómo estás?

-No sé, confundida aun

-¿Por qué?

-Kari no se si los digimons podamos sentir esto-me miraba triste y nostálgica, pero así era Gatomon siempre pensando racionalmente

-Vamos Gatomon, el lo siente por ti

-Pero es ¿posible?-se veía frustrada, triste, confundida no me gustaba para nada verla de ese modo, tenía que animarla

-Todo es posible en la vida, siempre y cuando tú lo desees

-Es verdad tengo que pensar con claridad, eso es todo-sonó el timbre pero no puse atención en quien era si no porque Tai se puso a gritar

-¡Te adoro cuñado!-grito con enorme alegría mi hermano

-Ah…. ¿Qué?-escuche la voz de Tk que sonaba totalmente confundido

-¡Me has hecho el día!

-Ah claro-me asome, vi a Tk con Patamon. Tai abrazaba a Tk quien se veía desconcertado por lo que le decía Tai, mi hermano sí que estaba loco, Tai lo soltó y Patamon fue directo a mi cuarto Tk lo siguió junto con Tai y Agumon

-Gatomon vengo a decirte algo

-¿Qué…que pasa Patamon?-todos nos quedamos en silencio esperando lo que iba a decir, Tk me susurro al oído

-Estaba bastante decidido a venir así que lo acompañe-antes que pudiera preguntarle a Tk ¿decidido a qué? Patamon hablo

-Me eh dado cuenta Gatomon que tú me gustas, te quiero aunque esto es nuevo para nosotros los digimons y quizá de cierta forma imposible pero también me eh dado cuenta que no hay imposibles-todos hicimos cara de sorpresa. Gatomon estaba más que roja al igual que lo estaba Patamon, Agumon ya se iba a poner en medio pero Tai lo cargo, vaya que se parecían

-Ah….yo…no….se-Gatomon miraba al piso nerviosa, Patamon la miro con tristeza y sonrió nostálgico hacia ella

-No te preocupes lo entiendo, no necesito una respuesta si así lo deseas, solo quería que supieras mis sentimientos- voló a los brazos de Tk y lo volteo a ver-vámonos

-De…de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana-dicho esto salió con Patamon, todos estábamos realmente petrificados, nadie decía nada hasta que hablo Agumon

-¿Gatomon te gusta Patamon?-Agumon miraba a Gatomon quien aun mantenía su vista en el piso

-Ah…no…se

-Ah….-se veía triste-bueno yo te apoyare cualquier cosa que decidas-se le veía tan triste a Agumon

-¿Por qué te pones así Agumon?-Gatomon lo miro sin comprender cosa que tampoco nosotros comprendíamos

-Porque eres como mi hermana- Gatomon lo abrazo-pero también sé que debes de crecer, no precisamente como los humanos pero algo parecido

-Gracias-se veían realmente adorables así, en eso Tai se acerco y me abrazo

-Yo también entiendo que debes crecer pero aun me cuesta

-Lo sé Tai, gracias, entiende jamás te dejare de querer

-Lo sé pero también sé que ya no seré tu numero uno-lo abrace muy fuerte amaba a mi hermano y entendía el porqué de su reacción pero jamás lo dejaría de querer más de lo que podía querer a Tk, digo es mi hermano molesto y despeinado pero mi hermano por siempre

* * *

Me dirigía a la escuela, Tk me había dicho que saldría hoy con Kari, me comento que le preocupaba, le había dado consejos como siempre estaba realmente nervioso, era tierno de parte de mi hermano y me daba cuenta como empezaba a crecer poco a poco, era difícil para mí pero lo entendía. Pasaron la clases todo de forma rápida, Sora había estado muy distante estos días, no entendía por qué, pero también no la veía mucho por la banda, Tai de momentos se comportaba extraño ¿Qué estaba pasando? Llego la hora de la salida

-¡Matt!-gritaron detrás mío a lo que mire a la persona que me llamaba y quien no, si era mi mejor amigo

-Tai ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que me acompañes a la plaza en la tarde-lo mire detenidamente se veía misterioso

-Ah…de acuerdo-deje a Gabumon con Patamon jugando videojuegos pasaron las horas y llegue a donde habíamos quedado. Tai llego temprano raro en el así que algo importante debía pasar para que él estuviera aquí- y bien ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú solo sígueme-caminamos por horas sentía que estábamos espiando a alguien ¿a este que le pasaba?

-Tai me vas a decir que estamos haciendo

-Es que….-se había puesto rojo de vergüenza ¿ahora qué?-bueno yo…-volteo hacia un lugar, vi hacia donde veía y no podía creer a quien veía

-¡Tai no me digas que!- me empujo para que bajara la cabeza

-¡Cállate nos verán!

-¡Estamos espiando la cita de Kari con Tk!- ellos siguieron caminando muy tranquilamente sin vernos

-Perdona pero es que quería asegurarme

-¿De qué?-lo mire interrogante en lo que él se comenzó a rascar la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo

-De….bueno….

-No me dirás…de que no se besen

-Ah yo…-si era eso, a veces Tai era demasiado sobreprotector con Kari peor que yo con Tk

-¿¡En qué demonios piensas Tai!?- lo mire enfadado, porque sabía el sentir de mi hermano

-Lo siento pero me es difícil esto

-Ah Tai sabes lo nervioso que esta Tk por esto

-¡Ah! Eso quiere decir que la intentara besar-alzo sus puños en señal de querer golpearlo lo mire aun más molesto

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, es problema de ellos

-Ya se, pensé entenderlo ayer pero…

-Tai escúchame-lo tome de los brazos- sé que es difícil dejarlos crecer te entiendo pero debemos entender que es normal

-Yo…-miro al piso triste lo entendía perfecto, debía hacerlo razonar

-Es difícil porque son nuestros hermanitos pero hay que dejarlos ser

-No sabes cómo me siento

-Lo sé porque a mí me cuesta demasiado trabajo ver como Tk está cambiando, creciendo pero también sé que es parte de la vida, no siempre voy a estar para él, ni tú para Kari además velos ellos están realmente enamorados y sabes que Tk cuidara de ella siempre- lo solté seguía triste pero después me vio serio

-Tienes razón, gracias me has ayudado

-Que bien vámonos antes que-pero mi temor se hizo realidad, antes de siquiera hacer un movimiento, una voz muy conocida se escuchaba detrás de mí

-¿Tai?

-¿Matt?-genial fuimos descubiertos

* * *

Claro no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos a nuestros hermanos ocultándose tras un anuncio de comida ¿Qué hacían aquí? Ahí no puede ser no me digan que…

-¡Que hacen ustedes aquí!-hable en verdad molesta, no era difícil saber la intención de esos dos-¿Y bien?-fulminaba a mi hermano, esperaba por el bien de él, que me estuviera equivocando en mi pensar

-Tk yo…vine por comida-Matt también se intento excusar con Tk quien también lo miraba molesto

-Claro y atrás del letrero te han de atender muy bien-la mirada de Tk se vio aun más molesta que antes

-¡Taichí Kamiya has venido a espiarnos!

-Ah…yo…no-mi hermano comenzó a balbucear debido a los nervios, eso me daba la razón no me equivoque en el porqué se encontraba aquí

-¡Lo hiciste!-me sentía tan enojada que solté la mano de Tk y me di la vuelta Tai salió corriendo detrás de mí y me sujeto

-Perdóname

-¡Claro! Gracias, por confiar en mí

-De verdad perdóname

-Tai pensé que lo habías entendido ayer, confié en ti

-Kari de verdad

-Pero veo que tu no confías en mi, entiende hermano ya crecí-soné exasperada digo sabía que mi hermano era sobreprotector pero tanto así para espiarme ¡en mi cita! Eso sí que era demasiado

-Lo sé es solo que me cuesta creerlo, eres mi hermana siempre eh estado cuidando de ti y ahora el saber que creces que estas cambiando me es difícil- se sentó y apoyo sus manos sobre su cara se veía agobiado por mas enojada que estaba me acerque a él y tome su hombro

-Sé que es muy difícil Tai pero debes dejar que siga el camino que escogí eso no quiere decir que ya no seas parte de mi vida, solo que alguien más se ha unido a esta- me vio y me abrazo

-Lo sé, lo entiendo, de verdad que si, también gracias a Matt-me abrazo muy fuerte y yo hice lo mismo

-Te quiero menso

-Y yo a ti pequeña

* * *

Kari estaba enojada porque Tai y Matt nos habían venido a espiar, claro que estaba enojado con mi hermano que le pasaba ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-¿Tk? Por favor no te enojes

-Como no lo voy a hacer, si vinieron a espiarnos-me cruce de brazos mirándolo molesto

-En realidad Tai me hizo venir, no sabía ni a que, hasta que los vi

-De acuerdo te creo pero aunque Tai te hubiera dicho el motivo por el que venía tu hubieras venido con el ¿no es así?

-Bueno….yo-si conocía demasiado bien a mi hermano, aun sabiendo de razones el encantado hubiera venido

-Ya ves, es verdad

-Bueno tienes razón habría venido a ver cómo iban las cosas porque sé que estas nervioso-en ese momento se sentó y se puso serio-pero la primera razón seria porque quería ver como estaba mi hermanito, porque aun me preocupo demasiado por él y lo sigo protegiendo de todo-hablaba mas consigo mismo que conmigo me acerque y le pegue en el brazo-¡Au! Dolió

-Lo siento y te agradezco Matt el que te preocupes pero también debes entender que ya crecí no soy un niño, ya no

-Lo sé pero aun cuesta algo sabes-asentí, sentándome a su lado me miro serio y sonrió-Por eso entiendo a Tai como se siente con Kari

-También lo entiendo, ha de sentir que le quitare a Kari para siempre pero no es así, lo único que quiero es también formar parte de su vida

-Créeme ahora Tai lo sabe- me dio un abrazo y yo también lo abrace-estoy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo eh estado

-Gracias Matt también yo de ti- nos separamos y ahí venia Tai con Kari

-Bien Tk te la encargo puntual a la casa por favor-puso la mano de Kari en la mía ella me sonrió

-Claro como eso de las 3 de la mañana está bien ¿no hermano?-Kari le sonrió a Tai quien frunció en entrecejo

-Muy graciosa, tampoco para tanto

-Bueno los dejamos ¿quieres ir a jugar videojuegos?-le pregunto Matt a Tai ambos se veían tranquilos

-Claro vamos, cuídense

-Suerte-me sonrió mi hermano para darme ánimos

-Adiós Tai

-Adiós Matt

-Tai no te preocupes la cuidare-le dije antes que se perdieran de vista

-¡Lo sé!-grito Tai desde lejos, seguimos con nuestra cita estuvimos de aquí haya, hasta que ya era la hora en que tenía que estar en su casa, la abrace muy fuerte y le di un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente

-Hikari Kamiya te amo más que nada en el mundo

-Yo también Takeru Takaishi más que a nadie- nos acercamos el uno al otro pero antes que pasara algo sonó su celular, si era Tai lo golpearía

-¿Bueno?-estaba molesta al igual que yo, ya que éramos interrumpidos nuevamente-¿Yolei? ¿Qué pasa? Tranquilízate

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-la interrogue pero solo me vio preocupada

-Está bien vamos para haya avisa a los demás, yo avisare a quien pueda-dicho esto colgó-Ella e Izzy detectaron algo nuevo en el digimundo y no es nada bueno-dicho esto empezamos a correr hablo a Tai quien seguía con Matt jugando, se le aviso a Agumon y Gatomon quienes ya se dirigían para haya, yo le avise a Steve quien también ya estaba yendo hacia la casa de Izzy cuando llegamos estaban todos reunidos excepto Mimí

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunte interrogante mirando a los que ya estaban reunidos

-Vean esto-Izzy nos mostro a todos la computadora y se veía un castillo negro ¿Qué era ese lugar?

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Tai, inspeccionando desde la pantalla ese extraño castillo

-Un castillo-respondió a la obviedad Davis

-Eso lo sé Davis me refiero a ¿Qué lugar?-Tai rodo los ojos y de nuevo miro la pantalla

-Lo siento Tai-todos estábamos sorprendidos, se veía bastante lúgubre

-Acaba de aparecer y no nos dimos cuenta-Yolei nos miro preocupada, Ken la abrazo

-Eso no puede ser bueno está dominado por las tinieblas-hablo Ken analizando la situación

-Se puede ver-Codi quien estaba al lado de Davis estaba realmente serio

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-Sora nos miraba de uno a uno

-¿Aun no podemos ir al digimundo?-Kari se había acercado a Izzy para que le respondiera

-Parece que no todos

-Yo iré-todos volteamos a ver a aquel chico que había dado un paso

-Estás loco, no iras solo-le recrimine molesto a lo que él me sonrió

-Vamos Tk, no te preocupes-me dio unas palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarme

-Steve ya viste lo que paso la ultima vez-me cruce de brazos mirándolo con molestia, el se puso serio

-No te preocupes, no me quiere a mi-uso otra vez ese tono sombrío era en verdad raro verlo así

-¿De qué hablas?-lo mire interrogante pero él no cambio su semblante serio

-Aun no es tiempo, confía en mi ¿de acuerdo?-se puso frente a la computadora antes que dijera algo-puerta al digimundo ábrete-fue tragado por el portal, me pare y me puse en frente de la computadora, no lo dejaría solo, no me evadiría de nuevo.

-No lo harás, puerta al digimundo ábrete- me vi transportado al digimundo, oí que gritaron mi nombre pero era demasiado tarde

-¡Tk! ¡Qué haces!- se veía en verdad molesto porque lo había seguido

-No te iba a dejar solo

-¡Tk!-una voz detrás de mi grito, mire hacia atrás y ahí venia mi camarada

-Patamon pudiste venir

-Si-se lanzo a mis brazos y lo agarre

-Están locos-Steve comenzó a negar con la cabeza, comenzó a brillar algo detrás de nosotros-No puede ser, nos siguieron-eso me preocupo, no quería que nos siguieran

-¡Tk!

-¡Kari!-salí corriendo a abrazarla, no quería que viniera, no sabía que nos esperaba. Gatomon venía con ella, también aparecieron Davis, Ken, Yolei, y Codi nos llego un mensaje

Cuida de Kari por favor intentamos ir pero Izzy dijo que no tiene mucho caso ir todos así que la dejo en tus manos por favor Tk

Tai

No te preocupes la cuidare con mi vida, ustedes tan bien tengan cuidado estaremos bien cualquier cosa le avisaremos

Tk

-¿Por qué vinieron?-Steve nos fulminaba con la mirada

-No les íbamos a dejar toda la diversión-Davis le sonrió como si se tratase de un juego, pero sentía que estaba lo más alejado de ser eso

-Motomiya no ves el peligro que ahí-lo reprendió Steve molesto

-Estaremos bien, podremos con todo

-De verdad son increíbles ustedes-decía con fastidio ¿Qué pasaba con Steve? Empezamos a adentrarnos hacia aquella obscuridad, esta ya cubría gran parte del digimundo, Kari iba a mi lado empezamos a sentir frio Ken abrazo a Yolei y yo a Kari. En ese momento apareció algo delante de nosotros

-Que bien, así que los niños elegidos han venido aquí-se podía ver una figura cubierta de negro, Steve dio un paso adelante

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto molesto a la figura delante de nosotros

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti-contesto aquella figura con furia, temí por mi amigo

-Vete, el asunto no es contigo

-Oh Steve Ichinose eres en verdad un fastidio-¿sabían su nombre? Aquella figura salto hacia él, pero no se movió ni un centímetro

-¡Vete de aquí Demon!-en ese momento se mostro, era realmente aterrador con toda esa aura de las tinieblas, era robusto de alas negras, tenía una garra pequeña y otra enorme con uñas rojas al igual que sus patas, dos cuernos en su cabeza y unos grandes colmillos, Kari quien estaba abrazándome empezó a temblar

-¿Kari qué pasa?-la mire preocupado

-Tengo miedo

-No lo tengas, estoy aquí para protegerte-la acerque más a mí en un intento para que se sintiera protegida

-Vaya-ese era Demon- jóvenes enamorados- aquel digimon nos ataco pero Patamon y Gatomon nos quitaron de ahí

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Gatomon preocupada

-Si, ustedes-le respondí Kari mirando a nuestros camaradas

-También-respondió Patamon mirando molesto a aquel digimon

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacarlos? ¡Terriermon!-Steve nos veía incrédulo y luego hacia el digimon que poseía el nombre de Demon

-Si, Steve, Terriermon digivols a Gargomon- era el digimon de aquella vez que me habían atacado

-¡Veemon!

-¡Si Davis!

-¡Digievoluciona!

- Veemon armors digivols a Flamedramon

-Listo Wormmon

-Si ken

-¡Digievoluciona!

- Wormmon armors digivols a Stingmon

- Hawkmon ¡Digievoluciona!

- Hawkmon armors digivols a Halsemon

- Armadillomon ¡Digievoluciona!

- Armadillomon armors digivols a Digimon

-Patamon ¡Digievoluciona!

- Patamon armors digivols a Pegasusmon

-Gatomon ¡Digievoluciona!

- Gatomon armors digivols a Nefertimon- todos habían digievolucionado y estábamos listos para la batalla, empezaron a atacar a Demon pero no le hacían ni cosquillas, de un ataque los mando todos volar

-No tengo tiempo de estar jugando, solo eh venido por lo que me pidieron- apunto a donde estábamos Kari y yo

-¡No!- abrace a Kari en un intento por protegerla, en el instante que lanzo el ataque Pegasusmon y Nefertimon nos alzaron en el aire, estábamos en el cielo observando todo, nos quedamos congelados al ver que el digimundo estaba cubierto por la obscuridad

-¡Déjalos en paz!-grito con furia mi amigo Steve, estaba en verdad molesto, pocas veces y en verdad pocas, lo había visto así

-Vamos ¿crees que un niño como tú, podrá conmigo?-lo reto Demon y después se empezó a reír

-Gargomon- el digimon de Steve ataco pero Demon de un golpe lo estampo con la pared y regreso a ser Terriermon

-Veamos estos son los niños elegidos en quien tanto confían

-Te vencerán-ese desafío y seguridad en la voz de Steve nos dio a nosotros mismos ánimos para combatir a ese digimon

-No estoy de juegos, así que acabare con ellos- apunto a donde estaban los demás. Pegasusmon y Nefertimon atacaron pero nos golpeo y regresaron a su forma normal, nos tenia ahí, nos iba a atacar cuando salió una luz de entre nosotros-¡Ahora que!

-Antylomon ataca- aquel digimon volvió a lanzar su ataque, Demon lo esquivo

-¡Maldito ya te estabas tardando!-grito Steve a quien sabe quien

-No tengo tiempo, me iré, nos vemos pronto niños elegidos-Demon desapareció de nuestras vistas

-¡Terriermon!- todos nuestros amigos estaban lastimados-vámonos de aquí puerta al digimundo ábrete-fuimos transportados y estábamos en frente de todos me levante y fui a afrontar Steve

-¡Qué demonios está pasando!

-Nada-hablo en tono casual como si no hubieran estado nuestras vidas en peligro, cosa que me molesto, me estaba cansando de esto

-¡No me vengas con eso!-lo agarre de la playera

-Tk tranquilo-era Kari quien me intentaba tranquilizar pero no lo iba a soltar hasta que me dijera la verdad

-¿Cómo saben tu nombre? ¡Quién demonios nos ayudo!-apreté aun mas fuerte el agarre me sentía en verdad molesto

-Aun no es el momento Tk

-¡Deja de decir eso!

-¡Entiende!- también me agarro jamás nos habíamos peleado así, nunca desde que nos conocimos-Intervenir en el tiempo es complicado

-Quiero respuestas Steve

-Las tendrás pero a su tiempo- Tai agarro a Steve y Matt a mí, nos jalamos y nos quedamos viendo

-Mas te vale sea pronto

-Más pronto de lo que crees-se soltó de Tai y se cruzo de brazos

-Díganos ¿que paso haya?-Izzy nos veía a cada uno esperando por alguna respuesta, también me solté y adopte la misma posición de Steve

-Izzy todo el digimundo está cubierto por la obscuridad-Yolei fue la que decidió responder a esa pregunta

-No puede ser-les hablaron de lo que vimos, del digimon que nos ataco aunque no era el mismo que me ataco aquella vez, de eso estaba seguro, también mencionaron al digimon que nos salvo pero Steve no dijo nada, el sabia más de lo que daba a entender pero era más terco que una cabra y no me diría nada. Pasaron las horas y dio paso a la noche, tuve un sueño demasiado horrible, estaba en el digimundo pero sentía una gran angustia buscaba a alguien ¿Patamon? No sabía que, no era ah el pero… ¿a quién?

-Takeru Takaishi ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti? ¿Qué es lo que te importa más que tu vida, más que nada en el mundo?-otra vez aquella voz

-Kari-sabia que la vería ahí y la consumiría la obscuridad y no podía hacer nada pero no ocurrió eso, el sueño cambio

-Tk Takaishi si es lo más importante para ti, debes tener en cuenta que tu eres la esperanza que cuida de la luz, si tú no la proteges será consumida por su mayor enemigo, la obscuridad- me levante sobresaltado ¿Qué significaba soñar esto? Mi D3 empezó a brillar me pare y lo tome se empezó a oír una voz, la de aquella noche que estaba junto a Kari:

_-Takeru Takaishi portador de la esperanza, quieres obtener respuestas y esto solo será de una forma tienes que ir a un lugar y ahí se revelaran cosas ante ti_

-A… ¿Dónde me tengo que dirigir?-hable con inseguridad, ya que no sabía si se trataba de alguna trampa

* * *

Aquí el capitulo de la semana espero sea de su agrado ¿que respuestas encontrara Tk? bueno en lo personal puedo alegrarme de que mis hermanos no sean tan sobre protectores conmigo si no los golpearía XD aunque poniéndome de lado de Tai y Matt hasta cierto punto su actitud es razonable ¿ustedes como ven? ya saben como siempre gracias por leer este fanfic, espero sus comentarios, que tengan un buen fin de semana que esta próximo sin mas nos leemos la siguiente semana =D


	8. Cumpleaños ¿feliz?

Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen,solo los inventados por mi cabezita, notas al final :D los dejo con la historia

* * *

Capitulo 8

**Cumpleaños ¿feliz?**

Hoy era el último día de clases, ya que empezarían las vacaciones, iban a ser mis primeras vacaciones con Tk estaba muy contenta ya que aparte de eso faltaban semanas para mi cumpleaños, llegamos a la escuela y ahí estaba Yolei, me platicaba siempre de lo bien que se la pasaba con Ken, eso me hacia feliz Yolei era mi mejor amiga y su felicidad era la mía. Me dirigía al salón para hablar con Tk de que planes íbamos a hacer para estas vacaciones pero cuando llegue me veía con tristeza ¿Qué pasaba?

-Kari cariño-su voz denotaba lo que su mirada señalaba, mala señal

-¿Pasa algo malo?-le pregunte con algo de miedo, no era nada normal verlo de esa manera

-Se que querías estar conmigo en todas las vacaciones-eso me espanto

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Hoy saliendo de clases, me voy a Nueva York-debía ser broma ¿no? pero al ver que no decía lo contrario solo me hizo caer en la realidad

-¡¿Qué?!-pegue un gran grito, cosa que hizo que todos me voltearan a ver pero me sentía sorprendida, porque se iba peor aun ¿Por qué tan lejos?

-Ayer sonó mi D3 y aquella voz de la noche que estábamos tu y yo, me hablo y dijo que si quería respuestas tenía que ir haya

-Pero…pe…iré contigo

-No Kari, debo ir yo, lo presiento, aparte no se que pueda pasar no te quiero arriesgar

-Oh Tk no empieces quiero estar contigo-lo mire molesta, lo que menos quería era que nos separamos

-Serán solo unas semanas-sentí como empezaba a palidecer-¿Qué sucede amor?-se acerco a mi preocupado

-No…no estarás para mi cumpleaños

-¿Qué? Claro que estaré, regresare antes de esa fecha-hablo seguro de eso, lo mire a los ojos tenia esa determinación de mostrarme que lo estaria

-¿Me lo prometes?-intentaba que no se notara el nudo que en mi garganta que se comenzó a formar debido a la noticia

-Por supuesto- me dio un beso en la frente y tomo mi mano-hare hasta lo imposible por estar contigo en tu cumpleaños-me ponía feliz, aunque las primeras semanas no estuviéramos juntos las demás si, sonreí enormemente ante esto

-Te amo Kari

-Yo a ti Tk- comenzaron las clases, alguien no nos quitaba la vista de encima, de verdad como me caía mal esa pelinegra, paso la hora del almuerzo y llego la salida, todo ese tiempo no nos separamos ya que eran nuestros últimos minutos juntos Tk me había comentado que habían mandado un taxi por él, ya en la salida me mando a hablar una maestra y fui Tk se quedo esperándome en la entrada

* * *

Realmente estaba triste porque me tenía que ir, yo quería estar con Kari estas vacaciones pero también quería respuestas, al fin serian unas semanas y me quedaría con Mimí y sus papas en su casa, faltaban minutos para que llegara el taxi y Kari no aparecía, en ese momento una chica de cabello negro se paro frente a mi

-Hola oí que iras a Nueva York de vacaciones-la mire y solo le asentí-Ah ya veo…bueno Tk –Se veía triste ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Si?-le pregunte extrañado por su actitud

-Quiero darte algo antes de que te vayas

-¿Qué?- se acerco a mí y se paró de puntas, me dio un beso, yo quede en shock con esto, no supe reaccionar

-¡Como te atreves!-oí aquella voz tan conocida para mí, eso no era bueno, la aparte de mí y ahí frente a nosotros estaba Kari

-Kari espera-pero antes que dijera algo paso de largo antes de irse se dio la vuelta y me vio muy enojada

-No besas a tu novia pero te besas con cualquiera ¿no Takeru? No quiero saber nada de ti, es mas no regreses-dicho esto salió corriendo, yo la iba a alcanzar pero el taxi llego y me metió a la fuerza empecé a llamar a su celular pero no me contestaba, sonó mi celular, respondí sin ver quien era

-¿Bueno Kari?-pregunte esperanzado

-_No, soy Yolei_

-Ah…-estaba triste pensé que era ella

_-Se que no esperabas que fuera yo, pero vi todo lo que paso y que fue ella quien te beso y no tu a ella así que no te preocupes hablare con Kari_

-Gracias Yolei, muchas gracias

_-Haría lo mejor para mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo no te preocupes intentare de todo_

-Gracias cuídala mientras no este

_-Así será adiós buen viaje_-dicho esto colgó, me sentía aliviado al oír esto de Yolei, sabía que era la única capaz de hacer recapacitar a Kari, cuando llegue ya estaban mis papas Gabumon, Matt y Patamon esperándome

-Bien hijo, ten un buen viaje

-Si papa

-Cuídate cariño

-Gracias mama, lo hare

-Tomas muchas fotos pequeño-me dio un codazo Matt y luego me abrazo

-Claro

-Tk cuídate mándanos mensajes

-Gracias Gabumon lo hare-Patamon se puso en mi cabeza y se despidió de ellos, nos metimos en el avión y nos sentamos, yo no estaba tranquilo ya que Kari no me quería hablar es mas ni verme eso me ponía triste y Patamon estaba de la misma manera

-¿Qué pasa Patamon?-le pregunte a mi amigo que venia entre mis brazos, me miro triste

-No me despedí de Gatomon

-Entiendo ¿aun nada de nada?

-No, pero le dije que si no quería darme respuesta estaba bien lo entendía-aunque sonara calmado sabia perfectamente que se sentía triste

-Pero aun así te pone triste-asintio y miro a la ventana, el avión empezó a despegar y nos faltaban horas de viaje

* * *

Kari llego bastante enojada y llorando, algo malo había pasado, Tai quien ya había llegado a la casa se acerco corriendo al igual que yo, porque directamente había ido a su habitación

-¿Qué pasa Kari?-pregunte preocupada al ver a mi amiga

-Nada-se cubrió su cara con la almohada de su cama

-Pero si estas llorando-hablo lo obvio Tai, quien la veía preocupado

-Es Tk-su voz se quebró debido a las lagrimas

-Ah es verdad, me comento Matt que se iba a ir hoy a Nueva York-analizo Tai tranquilo, a lo cual me sorprendí mucho

-¡QUE!-no podía ser cierto porque eso se significaría que...-¿Patamon también fue?

-Supongo, no creo que deje solo a Tk-sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera, no vería a Patamon ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No es por eso-hablo Kari captando nuestra atención

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué lloras?-Tai se toma la barbilla con la mano, yo tampoco entendía si no era eso ¿entonces que paso?

-El….el….-no dejaba de llorar, nos partía el corazón verla así-beso a otra chica-Tai y yo nos quedamos como congelados, Tai tenía una expresión fría, Agumon se acerco a el

-¿Tai?-Agumon le hablo a su camarada quien de una expresión fría paso a una de enojo

-¡QUE HIZO, QUE!-se veía rojo del enojo y mas porque Kari le había comentado que aun no se habían dado un beso-¡le voy a partir la cara a ese mocoso! Le diré a Mimí que le pegue, para que después yo lo mate

-¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¡Tranquilízate!-Agumon lo intentaba calmar pero no daba resultado, sonó el timbre y yo me dirigí a abrir era Yolei y Hawkmon. Entro y fue directo al cuarto de Kari

-¡Kari!-Yolei llego con ella y mi amiga miro a la pelimorada

-Yolei-se fue a los brazos de su amiga a llorar

-Tranquilízate, no te enojes con Tk

-¡QUE!-tanto Tai como Kari gritaron, Yolei y Hawkmon saltaron del susto

-¡Lo estas defendiendo Yolei!

-A ese mocoso tarado-Tai empezaba apretar sus puños por el coraje contenido

-Esperen ahí una explicación

-Si ¿Cuál?- yo también me había enojado por hacerle eso a Kari, no podía creer que Tk fuera asi

-El no la beso, fue ella y la aparto justo cuando llegaste

-¡No es verdad!-hablo molesta y acusadoramente mi amiga

-Kari mírame-la jalo e hizo que la viera directamente a los ojos-que gano yo, con decirte mentiras

-Na…nada

-Ahí está, eres mi mejor amiga, si no supiera que es verdad no abogaría por Tk pero él no tuvo la culpa

-¿De verdad?

-¿No me crees?

-Si- Kari dejo de llorar y abrazo a Tai quien estaba más tranquilo

-¿Cómo paso todo Yolei?-Pidió una explicación Tai, Yolei nos explico lo que había visto y ya estábamos más calmados-bueno a decir verdad yo no creería a Tk así

-Es verdad ni yo-hable más tranquila analizando la situación, sería raro que Tk hiciera eso, sabiendo cuanto amaba a Kari

-Mucho menos yo-Agumon también sonrió después de también calmarse

-Me siento mal de haber dudado de él y no contestarle, ni despedirme de él- Kari se volvió a poner triste

-¿Kari porque te pones así? Ya todo está arreglado-Tai se acerco a abrazarla

-Porque no me despedí de él, Tai-sin darme cuenta yo también había empezado a llorar

-¿Qué pasa Gatomon?-Agumon se acerco y me abrazo

-Yo…tampoco me despedí de Patamon-en ese momento me di cuenta al no tenerlo aquí, al saber que no lo vería por un tiempo me fije que lo quería yo…quería a Patamon por eso me dolía esto

-Tranquila, pronto hablaras con el-me intento consolar Agumon con una sonrisa

-Lo sé pero lo voy a extrañar-Yolei y Hawkmon se nos quedaron viendo a los cuatro

-¡Ahí que tiernos! ¡Se ven como una hermosa familia! ¡Adorables!-todos nos empezamos a reír era verdad y eso mismo comparábamos siempre. Kari intento llamar a Tk pero no daba línea, aparte que se había gastado todo su crédito, ni le llegaban mensajes por el D-terminal tendríamos que esperar a encontrar la forma de hablar con ellos

* * *

Matt había llegado a mi casa, estaba triste porque Tk se había ido aunque fueran unas semanas, últimamente él y yo nos habíamos distanciado y era porque algo no andaba bien

-Pronto volverá y cuando menos te des cuenta ya estará aquí

-Lo sé pero ese pequeño, bueno Ps si se extraña

-Te entiendo Matt

-Gracias Sora por escucharme

-Eso siempre- me abrazo y yo hice lo mismo por reflejo se separo de mí y me vio fijo

-Bien, has estado extraña desde hace días

-Que….yo…no-me empezaba a poner nerviosa

-Claro que si, por favor dime que sucede-me miro directamente a los ojos, intente esquivar su mirada

-Nada de verdad

-Sora no me mientas, te pido que seas sincera, así que te escucho-era hora, no podía seguir ocultándole esto

-Bueno yo…Matt…me siento confundida

-Por Tai- no pregunto afirmo ¿cómo sabia eso?

-¿Qué?-le hable sorprendida

-Vamos los conozco muy bien a ambos, desde aquella vez que salimos los cuatro, los veía muy incómodos y Tai le cuesta mucho verme a los ojos y tu siempre ves aquel brazalete que te dio Tai-señalo el brazalete y sonrió tranquilo, me sentí pésima por eso

-Matt…yo

-Tranquila lo entiendo

-Perdóname

-No te preocupes, quiero que estés bien- me abrazo fuertemente y se paro-cuando dejes de estar confundida y hayas tomado una decisión, llámame para saber la respuesta-dicho esto se marcho, no lo podía creer me sentía triste y feliz tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados pero por el bien de Tai de Matt y el mío propio tenía que averiguar qué era lo que sentía en realidad

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que estaba aquí y no había obtenido respuesta alguna por más que buscaba. Michael, Mimí y Wallace me ayudaban pero no las encontrábamos y tampoco había sabido nada de Kari, ni de Yolei por mas mensajes que le mandaba y eso me deprimía bastante ya que con Matt si podía hablar

-Animo Tk, ya debe estar todo arreglado, no pienses mal

-No se Patamon, si es así ¿porque ninguna me llama?-mire triste a mi mejor amigo

-Tal vez no pueden

-Oh vamos Patamon, a quien queremos engañar, Kari ya no me quiere, me odia porque piensa que bese a otra chica

-No es así-me intento tranquilizar, pero no lo podría hacer, esa era la triste realidad

-Claro que si-me levante muy enojado y me senté lejos del grupo, Mimí había estado preocupada todas estas semanas por mí, ella tampoco podía contactar a Tai y se ponía triste, no dejaba de ver a donde estaba yo

-Bien hora de seguir buscando Lopmon, Terriermon-escuche a lo lejos la voz de Wallace

-Vamos-Michael se puso de pie y miraron a Mimi

-Adelántense tengo que hablar con Tk-todos se fueron y Mimi se acerco a mi-¿Tk aun no te sientes bien?

-Vaya pregunta-conteste con sarcasmo, Mimí me vio triste-perdóname, no era mi intención

-No te preocupes Tk, entiendo un poco como te sientes, tal vez no del todo porque Tai y yo no nos peleamos por haber besado a un chico o el a otra chica pero si porque ambos extrañamos a nuestras parejas

-Lo sé de verdad perdona por ser un descortés estas semanas

-No hay de que disculparse ¿de acuerdo? Es entendible lo que pasas, Kari te creerá solo estaba enojada contigo al momento

-Gracias eso espero Mimí-mire al piso como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo

-Animo - me dio un abrazo

Empezamos a buscar de nuevo pero como siempre nada de nada, me empezaba a desesperar, dentro de dos días seria el cumpleaños de Kari y enojada o no, le había prometido estar ahí pasara lo que pasara, mi celular sonó era Davis con un mensaje:

Hola Tk ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien oye que onda ¿se pelearon tu y Kari? ¿O que paso? últimamente la veo mucho con tu amigo Steve, mira te mando fotos espero que no se hayan peleado ya que de verdad se quieren eso lo se

Davis

Me llegaron imágenes donde Steve se veía realmente feliz con Kari ambos muy contentos de distintos días no puede ser….ellos, sentí como mis ánimos cayeron me sentía fatal, llego la noche y no baje a cenar me la pase dormido sin querer probar nada. Esa noche aun seguía teniendo el mismo sueño de la esperanza que protegía a la luz pero ya no tenía ánimos de nada. Al otro día como no baje al desayuno, Patamon fue por Mimí a que me despertara mientras él y Palmon se adelantaban al desayuno

-¡Despierta!-me empezó a dar de almohadazos pero no hice caso-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan apagado? Tierra llamando a Tk ¡responde!-pero no me moví-de acuerdo que pasa, hasta ayer que te deje en la tarde estabas más animado ¿que paso?- lo único que hice fue mostrarle mi celular-oh ya veo

-Si, ahora entiendes-y me cubrí con el sarape

-Vamos Tk no seas mal pensado tal vez Davis y tu malinterpreten las cosas

-Eso no lo sé, aparte ella no me llama, debe ser por eso

-Haber Takeru Takaishi ¡levántate!-y me tiro de la cama a pesar de no verse así Mimí tenía mucha fuerza-¡basta ya de estar con ese ánimo! No pierdas las esperanzas

-Demasiado tarde

-Vamos Tk no puedes perder la esperanza-volvía a repetir

-Hasta la esperanza necesita de su luz-fue lo único que dije y Mimí se quedo callada pero siguió batallando conmigo para levantarme los ánimos

* * *

Mañana iba a ser mi cumpleaños y por cómo veía las cosas, Tk tal vez no vendría porque quizá pensaba que yo no lo quería ver más, claro se lo dije pero por el enojo, no porque de verdad quisiera y todo esto era porque no podía contactarlo, ni Tai a Mimí y cuando llegamos con Matt para intentarlo por alguna razón no pudimos, en estas semanas estaba con Steve porque él me estaba ayudando a comprar un regalo para Tk, ya que pronto cumpliríamos meses, a él le daba risa ya que decía que debía ser al revés ya que era mi cumpleaños. Estaba triste de solo pensar que no lo vería hasta quien sabe cuándo y que tal si ya se había conseguido una novia haya, eso me deprimía

-Haber ya me canse de verte así-Tai había entrado en mi cuarto y me levanto para verlo

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estas así desde que se fue Tk

-Obviamente

-Bueno ya me canse de esto Hikari Kamiya, mañana es tu cumpleaños no puedes estar así

-Obsérvame-y me volví a acostar

-No, prepara tus maletas hoy mismo te vas

-¿¡Que!?-se había vuelto loco, hasta de la casa me quería correr

-Párate si no, no te dará tiempo

-¿De qué?- me extiendo algo, lo leí no podía creer lo que leía-Tai de verdad son para mi

-Claro hermanita así que apúrate, feliz regalo de cumpleaños adelantado-me avente a abrazarlo me había hecho la persona más feliz

-Gracias te lo agradezco en verdad

-No tienes de que, apúrate que se nos hará tarde

-¿Se nos? ¿Vas a ir también?-lo mire confundida a lo que el me sonrió enormemente

-Claro, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad y no ver a mi novia-después de esto salió con una enorme sonrisa arregle mi maleta y Gatomon me ayudo, ella como Agumon ya sabían del regalo de Tai así que habían ido por lo que comeríamos

* * *

Hoy ya era el cumpleaños de Kari había comprado algo para ella. Mimí aunque con mucho trabajo me animo así que hoy mismo me dirigía al aeropuerto para irme a Odaiba pero mi avión se había retrasado y yo estaba más que desesperado

-Tranquilo Tk no debe tardar

-Eso me llevas diciendo hace media hora-la mire molesto, ya que no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro

-Tranquilo ¿sí? Ya pronto los llamaran-vocearon el avión que llegaba de Odaiba a Nueva York pero no el mío, en ese momento vocearon el mío y Patamon y yo, nos dirigíamos a la terminal junto con Mimí pero antes de dar lo boletos para entrar alguien grito nuestros nombres

-¡Tk! ¡Mimí! ¡Patamon! ¡Palmon!-no podía creerlo esa voz era de

-¡Kari! ¡Tai! ¡Gatomon! ¡Agumon!-Mimí salió corriendo para abrazar a Tai, Patamon sin pensarlo dos veces salto de mi cabeza y fue a abrazar a Gatomon, yo estaba tan sorprendido que me quede como petrificado pero fue ella quien me abrazo

-¡Tk! Estoy tan contenta de verte

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-soné demasiado duro como si estuviera reclamándole, ella se encogió al oír mi tono de voz

-Vine a verte pero si no me quieres ver

-¿Qué? Claro que quiero verte-antes que se diera la vuelta la abrace muy fuerte, no podía creer que la tuviera en mis brazos, aunque después pensé que si me había correspondido mi abrazo había sido por lastima, claro ella debe estar con Steve en ese momento la solté y Tai y los demás se acercaron a nosotros

-Vayamos a algún lado-hablo emocionadamente Mimi viéndonos a todos con una sonrisa

-Si hay que celebrar-Tai veía a Kari con enorme cariño

-Si, hoy es el cumpleaños de Kari felicidades-Palmon se acerco para abrazar a kari

-Si felicidades-Patamon también la abrazo se veían felices

-Felicidades Kari-todos la abrazaban menos yo, me volteo a ver con una mirada llena de curiosidad, me acerque a ella y la abrace aunque pensando que tal vez ella quería que fuera alguien más, entonces Mimí hablo

-Hay que ir a celebrar a algún lado y tengo el lugar indicado-tomamos un taxi y fuimos a dejar las maletas a su casa, nos dirigimos al lugar que decía Mimí era un karaoke cuando llegamos nos sentamos

-Bien quien pasar primero-pregunto Mimi viendonos maliciosamente, todos desviamos la mirada

-Yo no, digamos que no soy bueno para esto-Tai oculto su cara con la carta del menú

-Oh vamos cariño

-En serio Mimí-Mimi forcejeaba con Tai para que lo intentara

-Yo tampoco-Kari empezó a tomar de su soda sin mirar a su cuñada

-Pero si eres la festejada

-Pero me da pena

-Y supongo que los digimons tampoco-todos empezaron a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, Mimí me volteo a ver y me empezó a empujar

-Está bien Tk, tu primero

-¡Que! Claro que no-me empujo hasta la tarima y ya estaba arriba

-Vamos dedícale una canción a Kari, hoy es su cumpleaños-me sentía verdaderamente nervioso, pusieron una canción que pedí sabia cual quería cantarle-bien esto es para Kari Kamiya-todos empezaron a aplaudir

* * *

Me había puesto totalmente roja, Tk me iba a dedicar una canción, Tai estaba grabando todo con su nueva cámara, empezó la música Tk se veía realmente nervioso, todos lo apoyábamos

-Bueno esta canción se llama focus-por alguna razón se me hacia conocida empezó a cantarla

_Antes de saberlo, ya te estoy viendo_

_Aún parado en diagonal tras de ti  
¿Soy yo el foco de tu corazón?_

_Quiero preguntarte_

_Hemos estado juntos desde que éramos pequeños ¿verdad?  
Corriendo y cayendo, estábamos siempre riendo._

_Aún no crezco, pero puedo ya  
Correr más lejos de lo que solía._

_Cuando estas a mi lado me siento confundido,_

_Sin embargo es un alivio_

_Siempre estoy pensando en ti_

_Solías llorar todo el tiempo  
Ahora estás de pie en la luz  
¿Quién es el foco de tu corazón?_

_Quiero preguntarte, solo eso quiero saber_

_¿Cómo puedo decírtelo para que me entiendas?  
Pero ahora puedo abrir la puerta de aquel día_

_La verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero  
no puedo expresarlo bien con palabras_

_Estuvimos siempre protegidos  
Pero ahora a la que quiero proteger eres tú_

_Antes de saberlo, ya te estoy viendo  
Aún parado en diagonal tras de ti  
¿Soy el foco de tu corazón?_

_Quiero preguntarte  
No puedo preguntar ¿verdad?_

_Solías llorar todo el tiempo  
Ahora estás de pie en la luz_

_¿Quién es el foco de tu corazón?_

_Quiero preguntarte solo eso quiero saber_

Me quede quieta cuando termino de cantar todos le aplaudieron pero ¿Por qué había escogido esa canción? No entendía muy bien el porqué de esto

-Como que quiere saber quién es el foco de mi corazón, obviamente el-Mimí se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído

-Piensa que estas saliendo con su amigo Steve

-¡QUE!-dios no puede ser, alguien habrá malinterpretado las veces que salía con él, tenía que arreglar esto cuando Tk ya venía a donde estábamos me pare y lo vi directamente a los ojos

-Esta es tu respuesta a la canción-se quedo sorprendido en realidad todos, me subí a la tarima y pedí un canción para responder su pregunta _¿Quién es el foco de tu corazón?_

_Me pregunto, ¿cuando fue que paso?  
Y me doy cuenta, tu estuviste siempre conmigo, ¿cierto?  
Desde un día muy lejano._

_Aquellos fueron días maravillosos, ¿cierto?  
Hubo cosas tristes, muchas de ellas pero  
Lo entiendo ahora_

_Estuviste observándome, ¿cierto?_

_Tus ojos eran muy bellos  
Cuando mire hacia atrás, desviaste tus ojos pero  
Siempre sentí tus ojos  
Esta es la reflexión de mis memorias._

_Tú me protegiste, ¿cierto?  
Desde la primera vez, me ayudaste, ¿cierto?  
Con las palma de tus pequeñas manos_

_Apilé mis sentimientos infantiles_

_Porque nunca olvidaré tus ojos  
Es demasiado tierno para ser llamado amor, ¿cierto?  
Aun tus ojos son algo atesorado para mi  
reflexión de indudable eternidad_

_Tus ojos eran muy bellos  
Cuando mire hacia atrás, desviaste tus ojos pero  
Siempre sentí tus ojos  
Esta es la reflexión de mis memorias._

_El reflejo de los dos cuando aun éramos niños_

Todos me empezaron a aplaudir y Tk fue a mi lado baje de la tarima y él me sujeto

-Kari quiere decir ¿Qué soy el foco de tu corazón?-pregunto muy emocionado a lo cual sonreí

-Tk no oíste la canción-me empecé a reír-claro que si, lo has sido desde que éramos pequeños

-Kari de verdad perdona

-No tienes porque di que Yolei te salvo

-La adoro a mi cuñada-exclamo feliz yo me empecé a reír -Y ¿Steve?

-Vamos el solo me ayudo con un regalo-me vio con la interrogante en su cara pero antes que preguntara lo abrace-te amo Tk, nunca lo olvides

-Y yo a ti mi luz, te amo- tomo mi barbilla con su mano y se acerco a mí y me beso con ternura con cariño como solo él podía hacer, me abrazo por la cintura y yo por su cuello quería que este momento durara para siempre y de momento nuestros D3 se iluminaron volteamos a verlos y se pudo oír aquella voz

-_Ambos son uno mismo y juntos son la fuerza más grande, nunca duden el uno del otro ya que ambos se apoyan mutuamente, uno cuidara mas del otro para que no caiga pero si el otro llega a caer su otra mitad caerá, la esperanza cuida de la luz y la luz no debe dudar de la esperanza, ambos no deben dejar que la obscuridad los absorba, ya que si lo hiciera sería difícil regresar y para hacer esto solo la fuerza más poderosa del mundo mismo lo podrá regresar a la normalidad-_nos quedamos en silencio Tai y Mimí se habían acercado y había oído todo hasta que Mimí rompió el silencio

-Es una profecía, Tk es algo que buscabas

-Si- todos quedamos quietos sabíamos que al escuchar esto vendrían grandes problemas también

* * *

Eh aqui el termino del capitulo, bueno como sabran las canciones que salen son Focus y Reflection, ya que son las canciones que se cantan entre ellos, y me parecio el momento perfecto para ponerlas, ya que tambien me encantan, bueno nuestros queridos niños elegidos, han encontrado lo que querian, pero ¿que creen que signifique? eso se vera mas adelante...soy mala XD, por cierto queria comentarles estoy haciendo otra fanfic con un universo alterno pero con los mismos personajes, tal vez lo suba la otra semana :3, sin mas gracias por pasar a leer como siempre cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido que tengan un lindo fin de semana nos leemos la siguiente semana =D


End file.
